What The Future Brings
by Real Teagy SOT
Summary: Only 5 years after the End of the Human-Covenant war does Humanity meet another alien Civilization. but this one has different technology and hasn't heard of the Forerunners. Is this one open to peace at first contact? or will Humanity be bludgeoned by outside forces yet again?
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Introductions**

**Year – 2157 (Council Timeline) 2557(UNSC Timeline)**

**Serpent Nebula - Council Chambers**

The Citadel. Heart of the Galactic Society. It represented the Capability of species when they work together in peace. Even though it was not constructed by the species that now inhabit it. It was a massive Space station that resembled a pentagram. Its central ring had a diameter of 7.2 kilometres, from which 5 arms protrude. These arms measured 43.6 kilometres long and 330 metres thick. It was capable of closing the arms to make it impenetrable. This was the Seat of Galactic Government. Where the Citadel Council ruled all known space-faring races. The Citadel Council consisted of 3 races. The Asari which had found the station first, they were the Diplomats and Mediators of the Council. The Salarians who had met the Asari under peace, were the intelligence gathering species and these two formed the Council. The Turians who earned a Council seat by defending Citadel space when they needed help the most, were the main military and peace-keeping force in Council space. Each species understood that it would lose more than it would gain if the other 2 were ever removed. These 3 species ruled the Galaxy ensuring that peace endured, failing that ensuring that threats to galactic society were dealt with as quickly and efficiently as possible.

The races that were governed by the Citadel Council were all different in their own ways, they were limited capabilities as they were only members of the Citadel and not full members like the Council species. The Volus are the only known species that have an ammonia-based biology, could not breathe oxygen and required suits to survive outside their natural environment. The Hanar were a species that basically resembled jelly-fish. They had evolved on a planet that was covered in 90% of water. They required anti-gravity assistance to move outside of their water based environments. The Elcor were a species of "Lumbering Giants" that evolved on a high gravity world. They were large and deliberate, if they were careless they would hurt themselves in the High gravity environments they usually inhabit. The Batarians were a species that's society had integrated slavery at an early age and is reluctant to change. They are usually clashing with the Council over this as it is against Citadel Law. The Krogan, even though they don't have a unified government, live under the rule of the Council. They evolved on a deadly world where everything was prey to something else and with them being the apex predator due to intelligence, they were very deadly in combat. All these species lived together and worked together. All under the Rule of the Council.

The Citadel was a tranquil place, a jewel in the Blackness of space. With it being the heart of Government it was defended by fleets from the 3 Council species. The Council had recently discovered a new Primary relay just on the edge of Citadel Council space. Usually this would not be that noteworthy. However the Council had begun discussing lifting its ban on activating dormant mass relays, the discussion was making progress, but it hadn't found any relays that would expand Council space at the moment. A primary relay links to another primary relay and travel is only enabled between the 2, systems near these however would have secondary relays that linked to many other secondary relays. The primary relay linked to previously inaccessible space, well not entirely but it would take decades with conventional FTL. The primary relay was the topic of discussion by the Council today.

Asari Councillor Tevos, was a very well respected Matriarch. She had been the Representative of her species for over 150 years. She knew every loop hole and always remained neutral in situations usually promoting the option to have the least consequences.

Salarian Councillor Valern, was one of the most intelligent of his species. No doubt why he was picked to be the representative on behalf of them. He preferred statistics and hard facts. He usually promoted the option that averted crisis before it could begin.

Turian Councillor Sparatus, had served many years in the Military. He was chosen to represent the Turians because he followed the Turian code most publicly, face the crisis head on. He was however not stupid. He would prefer peace over anything like any soldier would. But should a crisis arrive he would vote for direct confrontation.

They had just started discussing the next course of action regarding the Primary Relay dubbed "Relay 314".

"As you can see, the relay is predicted to take us into this arm of the Galaxy, just outside Inner Council Space." Stated Valern as he was pointing to the projection, which showed the aforementioned space in red.

"Yes, quite a large area of space. This relay is the only way in and out we know off?" quizzed Tevos

"It would seem, but we won't know unless we travel their and find another primary relay on the other side of its space." replied Valern.

"What are is the likely-hood of meeting another alien race?" asked Sparatus

"Well, the area of space is quite extensive. Its very probable, we may also uncover remaining Prothean Ruins." replied Valern putting his hand to his chin

"Yes, but this area of space could also bring in vast resources to the Council." stated Tevos.

"I recommend opening the Relay. Survey teams along side Turian patrols should work" stated Sparatus.

"I agree, if there is a species beyond it is better we know now rather than later" replied Valern

"I agree, the System on the other side shall be claimed by the Turians for defense purposes should it be uninhabited." stated Tevos

"Thank you Tevos, I would like to however request we send a team of Spectres also, for increased security of course" replied Sparatus

"A team of three, one from each of our species. Send a message to your preferred agents and have them briefed on what they will be assigned." stated Valern

"The fleet shall consist of 8 Frigates, 2 Cruisers and 1 Dreadnought. Don't worry the Hierarchy can spare it" Stated Sparatus with the Turian version of a grin.

"Very well, we shall assemble the fleet here and send them off in one weeks time. This meeting is adjourned." Stated Tevos

They all left for their dinner break, they had other topics to review later, this was the Life of a Councillor.

**1 Week Later Citadel News Network Broadcast**

Welcome this is Tashya Porae Citadel News Net. Recently you may have heard of the Council's debates to open Relay 314. after a weeks long wait we have received confirmation, that they are going to open it to explore the previously inaccessible area of the Galaxy known as the Morphus Threshold. It is the area on the edge of Inner Council Space and surrounded by the Skyllian Verge.

The fleet that they are sending is a Council expeditionary and Survey fleet alongside a large patrol fleet from the Turian Hierarchy. Skeptics say that the Council is asking for trouble, opening a dormant mass relay possibly unleashing a hostile race like the Rachni. The Council responded to such statements by saying that we are ready to face whatever could come our way.

This is going to be a historical moment no matter how it turns out. As you can see the Fleet is starting to leave for the relay, towards Relay 314. This is Tashya Porae Citadel News Net reporting to you live.

**Relay 314 System – Orbit of the Dormant Mass Relay**

The Fleet in was just preparing to activate the mass relay. The comms on every ship were buzzing with anticipation and speculation as to the adventure they were about to embark upon. The Flagship was the Dreadnought Indomitable. It was a vessel of the Hierarchy, which displayed the Power and authority of the Council and all its member species. The Admiral of this ship had seen pretty much everything that the Galaxy could throw at him. He had been in skirmishes to full-scale battles on the Ground and in space. He was technically over-qualified for this expedition but he was needed in case of hostile first contact. His name was Desolas Arterius. He was by all standards a patriot to his species and by extension the Citadel Council. He had served honourably for 40 years in the Turian Hierarchy. Seasoned veteran of everything except politics. He was smart and talented. Its what got him promoted to Admiral in the shortest recorded time in the Hierarchy.

He stared at the Mass Relay anticipating it's activation. Hoping that the next few months on the other side of the relay would be a walk in the park. After all, thats all seasoned soldiers want. Peace.

The relay flared to life. The Blue core lit up followed by the inner and outer rings beginning to spin up, they would be spinning for as long as the relay was going to be in use. Which, if things went well, almost indefinitely.

"Okay, I want all ships to be ready. Sensors up, shields online as soon as we come out the other side. Frigates First followed by Cruisers and Dreadnought, then the Survey fleet." Ordered Desolas

"So standard operating procedure sir?" replied a Turian Operator

"Quite so and if all goes well and you play your cards right. I'll make sure everyone gets a pay rise. Don't say that I don't take care of my own" quipped Desolas

A few cheers and laughs ensued along with a few remarks.

"Is the Fleet ready" asked Desolas

"Yes sir, they are proceeding to the relay in standard formation." replied an Operator

As Desolas looked at the Galaxy map, he could see his fleet slowly converging on the relay. Disappearing one by one until it was his ship, the Indomitable, that was next. He watched in anticipation as the ship approached the Relay, outside the ship was hit by the relay and propelled forwards to the next relay. He saw as his ship jumped across the galaxy map into the Morphus Threshold. His ship came out of FTL just at the rear of the Patrol Fleet. They had begun relaying their scans to the Indomitable.

"I want that information uploaded to the galaxy map ASAP" ordered Desolas

"Coming up now sir" stated one Turian Analyst

The galaxy map showed the current system. They were next to a dwarf planet thats moon was encased in ice. There was no mass relay on sight but eezo readings were coming from the moon. Obvious conclusion was that the relay had been encased in ice after such long inactivity which wasn't unheard of. The system also showed gas giant beyond the dwarf planet along with 3 inner planets. With the dwarf planet being the 5th planet, gas giant being the 4th. The 3rd planet was barren and held no atmosphere. The 2nd one had an atmosphere and was at the correct distance from it's start to possibly contain life. The 1st planet was a dwarf planet that seemed to be on a collapsing orbit towards its parent star, but it was a slow decay in orbit.

"Moderate system. One possible garden world. Orders sir?" quizzed the Turian Comms officer

"I want all ships to begin standard procedure and start patrolling this system. The survey fleet will continue with it's assigned tasks." stated Desolas. "Mean while we will begin activating this mass relay here."

It didn't take long for the fleets to spring into action. Comm chatter was beginning to pick up again with speculation and anticipation. The signal had been sent to the Relay. After a few minutes the moon had begun to crack and firing plumes of gas into space. Followed by chunk of ice being expelled from the moon along with a bright blue flare in the moon. The rest of the moon had begun to melt of get propelled into space. All debris had begun slowly heading down to the dwarf planet.

The relay's inner and outer rings began their motion of circulation, regulating the mass effect core at the heart of the relay. Within a few moments the rings were up to full speed. Standard procedure is to wait a day before travelling back, give the relay time to work out any kinks.

"Relay a message back. The relay's are open and begun scanning and patrolling first system." ordered Desolas.

"Message sent sir" replied the Comms Officer "also incoming message from survey fleet, putting it up on screen now"

Desolas prepared to speak to the leader of the Survey Fleet.

"Admiral, this is Matriarch Fursha. We had begun scanning the 2nd planet in the system when we found something that will warrant your attention." stated Fursha with a smile

"And what might that be? Prothean ruins?" quizzed Desolas

"No, but still ruins from another species" replied Fursha as the screen changed to show a visual of the planet. In orbit there was debris from what seemed to be a space battle. Quite enough debris to build a few new dreadnoughts for the Hierarchy. But what caught his eye was a structure that stretched from the surface and almost into orbit, it seemed to have been torn in half, with what remains of the upper half scattered among the debris.

"What are we looking at Fursha?" asked Desolas with a awed tone

"Well our VI's have modelled what it should look like and our best guess is that was an orbital elevator of some kind. The debris around it is scattered ship remains from what seems to be 2 different designs." stated Fursha

This influx of information was being broadcast to the entire fleet. Therefore comm chatter had picked slightly but not enough to warrant discipline.

"So, a war fought by 2 different species? Any guess as to how long ago this was?" asked Desolas

A grin grew over Fursha's face "Actually, the marks on the planet that indicate orbital bombardment of some kind, have been scanned with carbon dating equipment along with various other instruments. Reveal that this happened only 33 years ago."

Shock grew over Desolas's face. "That is basically yesterday on the galactic scale. What are the odds of this or rather these civilisations to still exist? Quizzed Desolas

"Well, preliminary scans show only one city at the base of the orbital elevator with barely anything else on the surface. This indicates that this is just a colony of what we can tell is the less advanced species. The debris field is mostly from this species." Fursha stated.

A little shocked. Desolas was expecting a hostile alien race or nothing. Not 2 alien civilizations at war.

"I had better relay this information to the Citadel Council. We shall remain in system until the Council decides what we are to do next. You may continue to survey the debris field and see what you can find. We shall patrol a little closer to the planet to provide protection, should such a situation warrant action." stated Desolas, clearly thinking in the best way to maintain security over the situation

"Very well, we shall begin sending team among the debris field to find anything useful. Who knows, we may find technology that could be a great boost to the Council here." replied Fursha

"Well your scans show that there is no trace of element zero among the ships or in this system aside from the relay. Either they have retrieved the eezo left from the battle. Or they have technology that doesn't require eezo. The latter would be most interesting" stated Desolas

The screen switched off. The analysts on his ship were going nuts. One of them was looking directly at Desolas.

"Go on, what is it?" asked Desolas

"Sir, information relayed from the survey fleet shows that the orbital bombardment was done by an energy projector of some kind." stated the Analyst

"Energy projector! The Council R&D boys estimated that sort of technology was infeasible or even unmake-able at the moment. Your telling me these 2 alien races have energy projector's for ship to ship combat?" asked Desolas

"Err... No Sir, only the Invading species seemed to have them. The debris field appears to have been strip mined of anything remotely useful, leaving behind the hulls of dead ships. Considering the length of the defending ships, thanks to VI estimates, its seems highly likely that they may have used a mass accelerator weapon or something similar due to the absence of eezo." stated the Analyst

"Quite the mouthful there. But thanks for the information. This will need to be relayed to the Council ASAP" stated Desolas. "Be sure it gets done. Its getting late and I need some rest."

Desolas then walked out of the CIC and headed to his quarters. He sat down on his bunk. He was thinking about everything that has happened within the past few hours alone. The wealth of information flowing to the Council. He lay down on his bed after getting undressed. He thought of the possibilities of the situation. The defending fleet seemed to be crushed by the invading fleet. Either hostile first contact or these 2 civilizations couldn't stand one another any longer. What could request such violence on this scale. 33 years after the battle we arrive. The debris field had already been strip mined. Someone returned to this site? Which side? Who one the war? If it was over, if not who was winning? Evidence suggested the invader. He slowly drifted into sleep.

The analysts were all gathering information to be deciphered and rendered into categories. They had yet to name either species. But one symbol was showing up on many of the defending species constructions. It was a bird sat atop a globe with its wings spread and a banner under the globe that had alien markings. Along side smaller markings on things recovered from the planet's orbital elevator.

They stood out as U.N.S.C, the alien markings underneath some things displayed a manner of alien writings or sentences.

Such as :

United Nations Space Command.

For Earth and all Her Colonies.

Orbital Elevator / Disabled

**Codex**

**Morphus Threshold**

Previously inaccessible space. Thanks to relay 314 it is now accessible. The hundreds of star systems waiting to be explored and mined for the Council. Speculation of the Morphus region had come to many proposed answers as to why it is inaccessible. The most favoured is that the Prothean home world is on the other side, with the relay being the only way in or out. It would have massive strategic value in combat situations. This is believed to be most likely due to the fact Protheans were the masters of mass relay technology according to the Council species. The Batarians had searched relentlessly for the fabled relay before it was found by the council. They were hoping to find something that could give them a bargaining chip with the council. However the Council beat them to the punch. Now the Batarians watch in jealousy as the Council claim the newly found systems.

**Well guys, im sorry about my other story. But I felt I should try again at a slower pace. I was running out of ideas fast. So I begun anew. I hope you like it. Let me know in the reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions Part 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Slipspace - Onboard the UNSC Fortitude**

The patrol fleet had been travelling to the Epsilon Indi IV System for a day now, it wouldn't be more than 4 hours before they arrived. The patrol fleet consisted of 4 Stalwart-Class Light Frigates and 1 Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser. This was the Standard patrol fleet the UNSC had begun implementing after the Human-Covenant war. Everyone in existence was glad that war was over. So much death and destruction. The near extinction of the Human race. The damage was not as severe as most had feared. It took one year after the war for the UNSC to count how many colonies were left. The outer colonies consisted of 500 planets before the war, with populations considering rebellion against the UNSC. Now the outer colonies consisted of roughly 250 worlds that were still fully functional, no sign of warfare and completely loyal to the UNSC. After the war rebellion was considered idiotic, if the covenant was just a group of aliens they met on their doorstep so to speak. Then there were definitely more aliens beyond themselves, dis-unity and insurrection was viewed by all as the fastest way to the extinction of the Human race. The inner colonies consisted of roughly 300 heavily developed planets before the war. Now it consisted of roughly 120 planets that hadn't seen the war. The inner colonies had always depended on the UNSC and therefore insurrection was not an option for them. The planets that have been counted as uninhabitable and require re-terraforming are at 430 planets. Rendered uninhabitable by the Covenant during the war.

The UNSC planned on re-colonizing every last one, but it would take time. After all, Reach took priority, they needed it back into pre-war capability and even better before they thought of anything else. The first Fortress world to humanity was scheduled for major re-investment and it had been going well for the past 5 years. Reach had rebuilt many of its Orbital Defense Platforms and shipyards. The mines on the Planets had begun operating well. Most of the Planet is becoming inhabitable again. Won't be long before it's pushing out ships like it's going out of style.

The Captain had long served the UNSC. He had served during the Human-Covenant war. He knew what warfare was, he was a grizzled veteran. He trusted the men under him with his life and they repaid that with loyalty to their commanding officer. The Captain had not long woke up, he had just walked into the Bridge.

"Status report" said The Captain

"We are on schedule, we will be arriving in Epsilon Indi IV in 5 hours sir" replied one of the Pilot's

"Okay, seeing as how we are on schedule is there anything else to report?" quizzed the Captain

"Yes sir, it seems the crew are all at work performing their drills among other things." replied an Operator

"Very well, good to know there at work. Jessica, you have the Bridge until I get back, understood?" asked the Captain

The small display near his command chair lit up. It showed a hologram of a women who was dressed like a scientist. The little woman replied.

"Yes Captain Thomas, be sure to leave me the keys." replied Jessica who is the ships AI.

"Good, im off to the hangar bay, see how the Men are acclimatizing. And if the greenhorn's have settled in." stated Thomas

He left the bridge and began walking to one of the Hangar bays, it would be about 5 minutes before he reached one. It took a short while to get anywhere on this ship. On his way he passed the Training Simulator. The Captain had learned warfare in a real combat situation, he was a little distrustful of a replacement to actual experience. But he wanted to see what it was capable of and who was using it. He approached on of the screens and it showed a count down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Start!" Said Jessica

He saw a landscape that was remotely similar Earth, it was an urban environment. A small city or large town. The town seemed to be under covenant control, it was defended for a large scale attack but not a small group infiltration. Then he saw a few ODST pods descend onto the battlefield and land on the the eastern side of the Town.

The cluster was tightly knit, suggesting good co-ordination on the drop. The Pods burst open and out came the squad of ODST's. An objective showed up on screen.

"Infiltrate enemy controlled area, disable enemy AA Gun and leave to the north area of town for Exfiltration" said Jessica

The ODST who was in charge had begun issuing commands to his 5 man squad. They begun moving towards the centre of town. It wasn't long before they hid to avoid a covenant patrol. The enemy patrol was a Wraith tank alongside some Brute Infantry. They had not been noticed and so they continued to the AA tower that was preventing Air assault. They surrounded the tower ensuring they could get the drop on the Covenant. The guards consisted of a lot of Grunts who were all asleep, along side 2 Jackal snipers providing over-watch. Carefully the ODST's got under the AA gun and in the midst of the sleeping Grunts, had planted their explosives on the Legs of the Gun. They then silently killed the 2 Jackal snipers. Either these ODST's were good, they were lucky or this was a trap. The ODST's began heading to the North area of town. Another enemy patrol was converging on their location, unbeknownst to the ODST's. The Covenant patrol consisted of Brutes and a Hunter Pair.

They begun opening fire on the ODST's forcing them into cover. The ODST's ran into a nearby building and started firing back, laying down overlapping fields of fire. The enemy brutes were pressing to gain entrance to the building but were getting cut short of the door dead. The Hunters closed in, one firing chunks of plasma while another was firing a constant beam of it. The ODST's were pressed for time, they detonated the charges which alerted the entire area to the impending danger. The AA gun collapsed onto the sleeping Grunts and the explosion killed what it didn't crush.

The Hunters and Brutes were distracted for the briefest of moments. Allowing the ODST's time to escape. They came to the Rendezvous point. The Squad Leader of the ODST's began issuing orders to his men. Meanwhile some weapon pods descended onto the opening behind the ODST's. They quickly grabbed what they could use. One ODST grabbed a sniper rifle and started to set himself up on a vantage point. Another ODST grabbed a rocket launcher and along side him another picked up a Spartan Laser. They set up defensive positions as the Covenant were no doubt converging on their location.

The Captain watched in anticipation of the upcoming battle. A bunch of Grunts led by Brutes turned the corner and fired on the ODST's entrenched position to little avail. The Sniper had begun taking out Brutes one by one, rounds bypassing the enemies shields completely and resting inside the enemies skulls. The rest of the ODST's were laying down suppressive fire. A notice came up on screen.

"Extraction 1 minute" said Jessica

The ODST's were surprised when an enemy armour column turned the corner. It was a wraith supported by 2 ghosts. The ghosts closed in trying to get the kill, firing their plasma cannons. The plasma bolts were hitting upon the cover the ODST's were using. As the Ghosts attempted to get inside the defensive position, the ODST carrying the rocket launcher fired 2 salvo's. Each homing in on different targets. The Ghosts were ablaze in a mix of blue and orange as they exploded. The Wraith had begun firing on the ODST's with mortar fire, trying to distract them from the Chieftain creeping up behind them. One ODST noticed and warned the others. At which point the squad leader and another ODST assisted. The Chieftain closed in on one ODST swinging his hammer, attempting to maim the ODST, missing by mere inches. The Wraith fired another shot which threw an ODST of his feet and onto the Floor next to the Chieftain. The Covenant was deploying more and more troops to overwhelm the ODST's. The Chieftain raised his hammer to squash the ODST beneath him when the Squad leader tackled the chieftain to the floor. The squad leader had drawn his knife and begun digging it up into the chin of the chieftain. Killing him almost instantly. After they picked themselves up they heard the pelican closing in on their position.

Captain Thomas watched as he saw fire come from above the battlefield as a UNSC frigate had descended into the atmosphere and started providing fire support alongside Longsword bombers.

The Covenant were quickly decimated as the ODST's climbed into the pelican. A notice came up again.

"Mission Accomplished" said Jessica

The simulation ceased and the ODST's headed to the door to exit the simulator and catch some chow. They were met by Captain Thomas. A little shocked to find out they were being watched.

"Well done men, successful mission and zero casualties. That puts you all im my good book." stated Thomas

"Thank you sir, proud to serve" stated the squad leader who had snapped to salute alongside his men.

Captain Thomas noticed the squad leaders name on his chest plate. Private 1st class Shepard it displayed.

"Well Shepard, you led your men with great precision and you improvised well when the situation changed. You have my respect. Even though im a little cautious of this simulator I can see its benefits with training. That seemed almost too real." replied Thomas

"Well sir, this simulator is capable of bringing up almost any combat scenario. We just have to ask Jessica to set it up. We experience pain and fatigue just like in a real combat scenario. The only difference is we are not actually hurt." replied Shepard

"Sounds almost too useful. Ive heard enough anyway. Carry on Private" said Thomas

The ODST's left for the mess hall to get some chow as they were no doubt fatigued by the battle.

The captain proceeded to the hangar as per his original plan. He came to see that all was well. But there were a bunch of soldiers huddled around 2 others and they were cheering, yelling and betting on who would win. The Captain approached, as he got closer he could see 2 men, obviously Spartan IV's. They were locked in an arm wrestle with neither of them getting the advantage. They were both straining but if one let up for a millisecond, the other would win. It was intense, determination written across their faces. A soldier had realised that Captain Thomas was here and shouted.

"Officer on the deck!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even the Spartans and snapped to salute the Captain. The Captain returned the gesture and everyone stood at ease.

"Carry on, I want to see who wins" stated Thomas.

"Aye sir" replied the Spartans as they got back into their seats.

They got ready to begin as they waited for Jessica to say go.

"Care to place a bet sir?" asked one marine.

"Jackass, the Captain doesn't place bets. You know that" said another marine who jabbed him in his arm

"No I don't, however. I will say that the victor will receive a rest period for the next 2 hours." stated Thomas

The Spartans had something to work for now, other than winning. Spartans don't usually rest, but the rest time meant that they could have access to the simulator after their allotted time had already passed. Neither one wanted to pass up this opportunity.

"5,4,3,2,1 Begin" stated Jessica

Almost immediately the Spartans were stuck in their deadlock as they were before. They were both intent on taking the Captains offer. It was indescribable the feeling that everyone had. But the Captain was sure that the Spartan who had a scare across his face would win. It said something to the Captain. _Ive been through hell and back._

To the Captain this meant that either this Spartan had been through a few tight situations, or was just lain unlucky. Thomas thought it was the Former and he was proven right. The other Spartan's strength had begun to wane. His arm slightly moving towards the table. Within a flash the Scarred Spartan had slammed his opponents fist into the table.

There were cheers and boo's coming from the gathered crowd. The Captain walked up to the Spartan.

"Well done son. You have earned that rest time I offered." stated Thomas

"Thanks Captain. Any chance you know if the Simulator room is empty?" asked the scarred Spartan

"Actually I just came from there. The ODST's had just finished" replied Thomas

The Spartan snapped to a salute and headed off for the simulator. Thomas couldn't believe that the simulator was good enough to make Spartan's compete for its usage. But if thats the case it must definitely be worth it. The Captain left for the Bridge again hoping to hear something interesting from the crew.

As he entered the Bridge he was greeted by Jessica.

"Sorry Captain. While you were gone I was ship-jacked by some hooligans and we were sent into slipspace." stated Jessica with a little grin.

"Is that so? And who might these hooligans be?" replied Thomas, just following Jessica's little story.

"Well, I know them as assholes. You know them as the UNSC" replied Jessica

The Captain let out a little laugh.

"Well, im sorry to say that your stuck with us until we make port Jessica, best make the most of it" replied Thomas

"Of course, I always do. Im a little eager to see Harvest." replied Jessica

"Me too, its been a while. Let's see if any covenant have tried to scavenge the system again" stated Thomas

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we arrive" replied Jessica

"And how long is it until we arrive?" quizzed the Captain

"Well after your finished taking a detour around the ship. We will be arriving in approximately 5 minutes." replied Jessica

"When we arrive I want sensors and shield up. Need to know if we are alone or not." ordered Thomas

"Of course sir. You didn't think I would miss protocol did you?" replied Jessica

"No, just like to remember im giving the orders around here." Stated Thomas.

A couple of minutes later, the patrol fleet was coming to their destination in slipspace. Everyone was rather relaxed but alert. They had not seen any covenant loyalist forces for over 2 years now. Mainly thanks to the elites taking the fight to them.

"Exiting slipspace now" stated Jessica

a blue-black orb surrounded the ship as they came out of the portal. They were roughly 1000 km from Harvest. Easy distance to get a scan of the entire system.

"Initiating deep scan. Wait!" said Jessica

"What is it?" asked Thomas, wondering if it was Loyalists.

"Brining it up on the Tactical Display. We have an unknown fleet in system. It doesn't match any known ship signatures." stated Jessica

The display showed a fleet that could be classed by the UNSC as a battle-group. It was patrolling Harvest and seemed to be protecting the smaller vessels that were searching the Debris field for anything of value.

"A new alien species. History in the making right here." stated Thomas "What can you tell me about their activities?"

"From the looks of things they seem to be proceeding with UNSC standard procedure. They are checking for anything of value and discerning what had happened hear. I have also detected an anomaly at the edge of the System." stated Jessica

"What kind of anomaly?" asked Thomas

"Im not sure, however it seems that the dwarf planet at the edge of the system has lost it's moon. The Anomaly, which appears to be a large tuning fork, is in it's place. However it seems to be moving out to escape the gravity of the planet." stated Jessica "Also they know we are here, they have begun setting up defensive positions in and around the debris field"

"Well, seems we have a situation on our hands. Remain here, have the Frigates set up a defensive line in front of the Fortitude. Ill begin sending a transmission to all of their ships, along with a first contact package." stated Thomas "Let's hope these aliens are peacemakers."

**Codex**

**Stalwart-Class Light Frigates**

These Frigates are the standard frigates of the UNSC navy. They are armed with a single Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC) along with 30 archer missile pods and point defense cannons for ship to ship combat and ground side support. They carry a complement of marines for ground side insertions along side many vehicles and aircraft to assist. They also have an ODST launch bay for tactical insertions. The Frigate measures at 478 metres in length and 152 metres in width. Since the end of the Great War, they have been refitted with energy shields that defend the ship from incoming projectiles. Making it a formidable foe in battle, capable of taking on a covenant frigate single-handedly.

**Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser**

These Cruisers are the work horse of the UNSC navy. They are armed with twin MAC's alongside 20 oversized archer missile pods on each side holding 60 missiles each, also has an array of 5omm point defense guns across both sides of the ship with 5 fusion rockets to be used against unshielded stationary targets. It carries a contingent of marines and a small team of Spartans. It also has 4 hangar bays and each one has 8 Longsword Interceptors for fleet defense assisted by 4 Sabres. It also has an ODST launch pay as well, allowing tactical insertion ground side. It is mainly used in space warfare and is able to assist in ground side operations but cannot access the atmosphere without assistance due to its enormous weight. It measures at 1192 metres in length and 293 metres in width. After the Great war they have been outfitted with energy shielding to help it survive oncoming attacks.

**All Infantry and Vehicles**

After the Great War, many knew how useful energy shielding technology would be to the military. Therefore all efforts were made to make the UNSC's military equipped with energy shields. While Standard infantry get the standard shield which is equal to an Elite Minor, ODST's get improved shielding equivalent of an elite Major and Spartans have the best shielding infantry can acquire.

All UNSC ground and air vehicles are also protected by energy shields thus improving their overall combat effectiveness. Their endurance and fire-power allow them to outlast most if not all Covenant vehicles. The obvious exception is the Type 47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform or "Scarab".


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Onboard the Council Survey Vessel Jurgon**

Matriarch Fursha was, to say the least excited about the opportunity before her. Her team was the first to explore this planet and the remains of what is left. 2 opposing civilizations that were engaged in war. No cause for such a war was evident at the moment. But everyone was excited about this place. They could learn about so much if they were allowed to go down to the surface of the planet. But due to the technically recent battle here, they were under protocol. Many of the researchers had been scowering the debris field for useful information. They had mostly come up empty, just metal hulls with chunks missing or cleanly cut but melted or fused. The clean cut was of particular interest. As mentioned before the aliens who were using energy projectors had devastating weaponry. But it was still a shock each time they come across a hull after hull which showed battle. The defending species appeared to have put up a valiant defense, but to little avail. It was clearly evident they had lost this engagement.

What ever had been recovered that could shed some insight on either civilizations was sent to the lab where Professor Mordin Solus and Doctor Liara T'soni resided. They had begun working on whatever was brought in. Fursha decided it was time to ask for the update from the Lab.

"Doctor, Professor. Any updates to report?" asked Fursha

"Yes, actually. We have recovered many images from pictures and data storages. However the images are quite interesting." said Liara as a few images popped up on screen in front of Fursha

"As you can see this species seems to be standard mammalian in appearance. 2 legs, 2 arms each with 5 fingers and toes respectively. 2 eyes and a head of fur of varying length among the male and female of the species." stated Liara

"That and the fact they resemble Asari in almost every way, except head fringe and skin colour is most intriguing." stated Mordin

Matriarch Fursha was a little shocked. In the vastness of space they had never met an alien species that is almost identical to the Asari. Some were similar in different ways. Batarians, Turians and Salarians all had similarities but nothing as close as this. She kept her cool though.

"What else can you tell me?" quizzed Fursha

"Well, from the space battle I have come up to one theory. I have no evidence to base this on but I say it is most likely." stated Mordin

"Let's hear it" asked Fursha

"Well, it is highly unlikely that a less advanced species to attack a more advanced species. The obvious would be total decimation. Which is what we see here. But it seems more likely for an advanced civilization to attack a less advanced one." stated Mordin

"Any theories why they would?" quizzed Fursha

"yes, several. They could possibly be similar to Batarians and wanted slaves for their species. Which suggests a violent and cruel civilization. The other is that they wanted to just wage war, to prove who is better. Assert control that they are superior. Both are still troubling" stated Mordin

"Yes they are, its good we brought the Turian Patrols." stated Fursha

"Matriarch, If I may. This seems to be a war that spans more systems than just this one. Any chance the Council is going to intervene in this war?" quizzed Liara

"Probably, if it is still ongoing. But we have to wait until the Council come to a decision which could take weeks or months." replied Fursha

"I see" said Liara as she looked to the floor in disappointment. "Its just that, we can learn much from either species. The longer the Council wait the higher the chances are of a species becoming extinct. I would much prefer to get my answers from a living being than from a corpse at this moment."

"I understand your concern Liara, but remember we have to take care of our species first and then when we are sure we can succeed, we will intervene." replied Fursha.

"Yes intervention preferable. Loss of species tragic, waste of life." sated Mordin

"Carry on then" said Fursha as the screen turned off.

She turned to her analysts who were abuzz with chatter and excitement.

"Anything to report crewmen?" quizzed Fursha

"Yes, we have modelled some of these ships to what they should actually look like. The defending fleet had many ships which were a variety of different sizes." stated an Asari analyst

"And the ships appear to be in two sets of lengths. Which are roughly 450 metres to 550 metres. The next are ships that were 1000 metres to 1200 metres." stated a Salarian analyst

"And how many ships can you tell me that make up the debris field? Quizzed Fursha

"The defending fleet had approximately 15 ships that were of 500 metres in length and 7 that were 1000 metres in length" stated the Asari analyst

"Quite the fleet of warships. Have you sent the data to General Desolas?" quizzed Fursha

"Yes ma'am, along with the remodelling of the attacking fleets as well" stated the Salarian

"What can you tell me about that fleet?" asked Fursha

"The debris suggests roughly 4 vessels that were destroyed were from 1000 metres to 3000 metres in length" stated the Salarian

"What? 1Km to 3 km? No wonder the defending fleet was smashed. These aliens have ships the size off dreadnoughts and over." stated Fursha in shock

"Ma'am we are getting a transmission from Desolas. Putting it on screen now." stated an Operator.

Desolas appeared on screen looking straight faced as usual. It was hard to tell what the Turian emotion were.

"I assume you have read the reports Desolas?" asked Fursha

"Yes I have and I know it's quite alarming but we have more pressing concerns. A fleet has just appeared in system." said Desolas as it showed a recording of them exiting slipspace.

Doctor T'soni and Professor Solus had just entered the CIC to talk to the Matriarch when they began listening and watching.

"The fleet consists of 5 vessels. 4 Cruisers and 1 Dreadnought by their lengths." stated Desolas "We have begun to set up defensive positions around the debris field to protect your survey fleet. We have prepped first contact package and powered up shields in preparation if things go sour."

"Interesting, these ships appear to be from the defending species. Perhaps they won the war? Or possibly a stand-off?" Mordin said

"Whatever happened doesn't matter right now. Be prepared to retreat to the relay Matriarch" stated Desolas

"Matriarch, we have an incoming transmission form the alien fleet." stated an Operator.

"Are the firewalls up to prevent hacking?" asked Fursha and Desolas to their crews.

After it was confirmed they were. They prepped themselves for whatever was to come.

"Put it on screen" said Fursha

the screen came on to show an Asari looking being who was standing up straight with his chest out and his chin raised. The being was wearing a clean white uniform which had little decorations on the left side of its chest. It was wearing a white hat which had a similar Symbol to what they had found in system. This was was a Bird which had its wings raised high and the marking UNSC across a shield on its chest. Its feet or talons were holding a banner which read "For Earth and All Her Colonies". This was no doubt the same organization that had created the ships that littered the debris field. The being began speaking in a alien language.

"**I am Captain Thomas of the UNSC Fortitude patrol fleet. I am broadcasting this message to you in the hopes we can become better acquainted under the banner of peace. I on behalf of my Species Humanity and the UNSC welcome you to the system of Epsilon Eridani IV. We have seen enough of war but will not hesitate to defend ourselves with force should you deny us peace. I hope that we can understand each other soon."**

The transmission ended and another file came through. It seemed to be a first contact package of some kind. It displayed a picture of both a Human male and Female. Which had an over head word which said "Human". It then begun to display pictures of various backgrounds. Some of children and others of adults. But none of the other alien species that's remains are in this system. This sudden influx of information was making comm chatter go wild. The next image showed a planet that displayed large continents and large bodies of water. The overhead marking said "Earth". It showed many orbital stations and a structure that seemed to be under one of the large continents.

Another image showed up. This however showed another human. This one seemed to be civilian in nature. It turned to the screen and begun speaking.

"**I am the ambassador of the UEG senate. My name is Donnel Udina. I on behalf of the UEG ****say hello and welcome. May we live and prosper in peace."**

The images stopped their. The first contact package had ended. Fursha was curious about this species as was everyone else. What could come of this? Another member species of the Citadel? New technologies? The possibilities were exciting.

"Desolas, whats our move?" asked Fursha

"Well, they have not powered up weapons and seem to be waiting for a response. I believe we should communicate." stated Desolas. "Im going send a transmission and first contact package in response."

"Set a good example Desolas" stated Fursha

"Don't I always?" asked Desolas, with confidence more than inquisitiveness.

**Onboard the UNSC Fortitude**

The tension on the bridge was amazing. A new species that had not opened fire. This could be the start of something good. The comm chatter was ablaze with speculation and anticipation, but all were ready should this turn to conflict.

"What can you tell me about what their doing?" asked Thomas

"They appear to be preparing a message. And just as I predicted here its is, putting it up on screen." replied Jessica

An alien figure stood on screen. It stood firm and appeared to be wearing armour of some kind. The alien had similarities to Elites as it had mandibles, but not a complete loss of chin. The being started talking, it had a strange flanging effect.

"**I am General Arterius of the Citadel Council Survey Fleet. We are glad you have opened with what appears to be peaceful intentions. I on behalf of the Citadel Council, welcome you to our Species. We will send a first contact package to you. However should you declare war, we are more than capable of defending ourselves and attacking you. You don't want to upset the Hierarchy. But I must say farewell for the time being. And again thank you for your peaceful intentions."**

The transmission stopped and images begun coming up on screen. It showed a massive space station with markings above it. It then showed various different races and their respective home worlds. But little else. Other than all the species working together.

"Well this is interesting. What do you think Jessica?" asked Thomas

"If im completely honest these seem to be the opposite of the Covenant and they want peace. There are multiple species and they all work together." replied Jessica.

"Jessica, I know of the wonders you AI's can do of deciphering alien languages. Want to give it a go?" asked Thomas

"I already have it sorted out actually, they haven't noticed me in their systems. I have entered undetected and have access to their entire data banks. I will begin downloading now." said Jessica.

The recording played again. Captain Thomas was happy to know of their peaceful intentions.

"Well at least he offered us peace before he warned us. Exactly like first contact protocol. Make sure you download that information secretively." stated Thomas

"Yes it would seem so. I am able to send them a message if you would like?" asked Jessica

"Yeah sure. Tell them that I would like to open diplomatic relations and see what it is they are doing here." stated Thomas

Everyone was excited. A bunch of aliens similar to the covenant wanting peace. The exact opposite of what we were expecting. The comms showed no signs of calming down as everyone on every UNSC ship was talking about it.

**Onboard the Dreadnought Indomitable**

Desolas was sitting there. Waiting in anticipation of whats next. He preparing a message to be sent to the aliens along with docking co-ordinates so they could begin talking to one another personally.

He was caught of guard when he received another transmission from them in written in the Turian Language.

"I thought our cyber warfare suites were up?" quizzed Desolas.

"They are, either their VI's are extremely well developed or they have been monitoring us for some time. Probably the former" stated Mordin

The text displayed on screen.

"Hello, we have deciphered your language thanks to our deciphering computers. We would like to open negotiations in person. You may board our Cruiser at these co-ordinates along with an armed escort of 4 personnel. Do you accept?"

"What does it say?" quizzed Mordin as he was unable to read the Turian language.

"They are asking for us to board their ship to begin negotiations and first contact." replied Desolas

"Exciting. Peaceful species. Always welcome. What are you going to do?" quizzed Mordin

"I'll accept. I will go along with Matriarch Fursha and an armed Escort. What troubles me slightly is that their flagship, which is a Dreadnought in our terms, is a Cruiser in theirs." stated Desolas.

"Yes troublesome. Would like to see what they would call a Dreadnought." stated Mordin

"I however would not" stated Desolas.

After organizing who was heading over to the Alien ships. They had decided that along with Desolas and Fursha, Mordin and Liara would come as well. Fursha had to come to initiate the mind meld necessary for an actual conversation to take place. They then sent a message back stating that they would accept and mentioned the mind meld to them. They received a message back welcoming them all the same.

The shuttle left the Indomitable and was headed for the Alien Flagship. As the shuttle passed by the hull they noticed the extensive armaments that dotted the hull, along with what seemed to be twin mass accelerator cannons. Along the hull read "UNSC Fortitude". The shuttle headed to the hangar and landed where they were designated.

**Onboard the UNSC Fortitude**

This was no doubt a moment to be recorded in history. The shuttle door opened and the armed escort stepped out first, followed by Desolas, Fursha, Mordin and Liara. The hangar had aliens lined up on either side of them, the line went to the end where it seemed the alien captain was. All the alien soldiers appeared to be standing at ease with their assault rifles by their feet held standing by their left hands. An alien voice rang out at the end of the line.

"Present Arms!"

Then all the beings snapped their legs together and picked up their rifles into their arms. Pointing past their left shoulder. This was all done in perfect Unison. It was pretty impressive to say the least. Perhaps they were attempting to make a good first impression? They began walking to the end of the line where the Alien was standing with what appeared to be a green mech of sorts at either side of it. When Desolas and the Alien Leader were standing opposite each other. They both appeared to have a military welcome in mind. The both snapped to salute the other and then stood back at ease.

The alien held out its hand to Desolas, he returned the gesture and the alien grabbed his hand and shook it. It seemed to be a formal greeting. He then proceeded to shake hands with everyone except the armed escort.

Fursha then waited for the Alien to approach her again as informed. She was about to initiate the mind meld when another alien voice rang out.

"Troops! At Ease!"

All the soldiers then returned to their previous pose. However the green mech's were still at attention as it were.

After she re-adjusting herself, Matriarch Fursha began the mind meld after placing her fingertips on the Aliens temples.

Images began flooding her mind. She was still learning his language but it was uncontrollable. She was being showed images of Naval engagements over many worlds. Along with what she assumed was their home world. But she saw many space stations opening fire at many alien ships. Attempting a valiant defense against an unstoppable foe. She then saw a structure rise out of the land and a massive flash occurred along with a massive portal in place. All this information was being involuntarily being thrown at her. But the alien was not divulging anything that could compromise his species. This meant he had a remarkably strong will to avoid mental penetration.

After a minute she had absorbed enough information to speak his language. She disengaged the mind meld and reality shook all around her as she exited his consciousness.

The Alien stood their and then asked her a question.

"Do you understand me?" asked the Alien

"Yes I understand you Captain Thomas." she replied

"Wonderful. At least we can proceed a lot faster now. Would you please follow me to the briefing room. We shall discuss a various few things before we decide what happens next. Perhaps you should let them know what is happening." he said as he turned around and began walking with his Mech's

"Desolas, we are heading to a briefing room, you may bring our escort." stated Fursha

"Very well, let's get moving." replied Desolas

"Matriarch, any chance you can tell us what you saw from his mind?" quizzed Liara

"Yes, but it's not very good. I saw images of massive naval engagements. Along side the use of nuclear weapons against their enemy. They seemed to be on the defensive all of the war. From what I can gather, the other species declared war on his." stated Fursha

"Nuclear weapons? Foolish, irresponsible" replied Desolas.

"Irresponsible yes, but their back appeared to be against the wall in the war. They may have had no other choice. After all we did use the Krogan against the Rachni and then later the Genophage to quell the Krogan" reminded Mordin

"Im just glad that this species still exist. At least we can learn from this peaceful race." replied Liara

They carried on talking as they were walked through the ship. Discussing what to do next.

**Serpent Nebula – Council Chambers**

They had been going over the reports sent by the Survey team. They were astonished to find such debris among the planets orbit. Along with the massive structure that used to go from ground to space.

"These reports are accurate. They have found massive fields of debris from a battle that was waged 33 years ago." stated Valern

"The planet has received orbital bombardment from energy projectors. That is already against council law. Let alone their ships all appear to be Dreadnoughts or larger." stated Sparatus

"I share your concerns. This will affect all of Council space no matter what happens next. But they also say the debris field has already been strip mined of anything useful. That alone suggests either the war is ongoing or there is a victor." stated Tevos

They all considered each others stance on the situation. Taking deep care about whatever they decide.

"I suggest we send ships to scout nearby systems for either civilization." stated Sparatus

"I agree however I believe we should send STG ships to assess the situation." replied Valern

"Well, it seems im out-voted. Can I suggest we postpone the decision until tomorrow's update?" suggested Tevos

"That seems most wise." stated Valern

"Fine, what could one day change" replied Sparatus

They looked over the information again. They were shocked, still shocked at what they had discovered. 2 Space faring civilizations at war or not. The devastation alone was shocking. Radiological damage to the ecosphere of the Garden World.

"They were outmatched technologically and as we can assume from the reports numerically as well. I can say with confidence the Hierarchy would like to met the defending species and commend on it's bravery and audacity to stand and fight." stated Sparatus

"Yes, bravado. It may have been easier to retreat. Unless they were defending civilians. Which makes this action commendable." stated Valern

"We do not have all the facts yet. Who knows who started this war. But no doubt we will find out" stated Tevos

**Codex**

**Citadel Conventions**

These diplomatic talks occurred in the wake of the Krogan Rebellions, as a response to the destruction of the conflict and an attempt to distance the Council from the brutal Krogan warfare.

The Conventions regulate the use of Weapons of Mass Destruction. A WMD causes environmental alteration to a world. A bomb that produces a large crater is not considered a WMD; a bomb that causes a "nuclear winter" is.

Use of WMD is forbidden on "garden" worlds like Earth, with ecospheres that can readily support a population. If a habitable world is destroyed, it will not be replaced for millions of years. The Conventions do not forbid the use of WMD on hostile worlds or in sealed space-station environments. Many militaries continue to develop and maintain stockpiles.

The Conventions graded Weapons of Mass Destruction into tiers of concern. Tier I is the greatest threat to galactic peace.

TIER I: Large kinetic impacters, such as asteroid drops or de-orbited space stations. Effectively free and available in any system (in the form of debris left over from planetary accretion), kinetic impacters are the weapons of choice for terrorists and "third galaxy" nations.

TIER II: Uncontrolled self-replicating weapons, such as nanotechnology, viral or bacteriological organisms, "Von Neumann devices", and destructive computer viruses. These weapons can lie dormant for millennia, waiting for a careless visitor to carry them on to another world.

TIER III: Large energy-burst weapons such as nuclear or antimatter warheads.

TIER IV: Alien species deliberately introduced to crowd out native forms necessary for the health of an ecosystem. Ecological tampering can take years to bear fruit, making it difficult to prove.


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Onboard the UNSC Fortitude**

They entered the briefing room. The room was well lit. it had a large table for such discussions or possibly military matters. Captain Thomas moved to the seat the the front of the table. It allowed him to view everyone in the room. His Mech's stood at his side.

"What was your name again miss?" asked Captain Thomas

"Oh, how rude of us. My name is Matriarch Fursha. This is General Desolas. This is Professor Solus and Doctor T'soni." replied Fursha

"Well, miss Fursha. Would you please take a seat and tell your friends to sit as well." said Thomas as he sat down.

"He has asked us to sit down. So please sit" stated Fursha in an alien language

"Shall we discuss how our respective governments should contact each other?" asked Thomas

"First, we would like to know about the other Civilization you were at war with." stated Fursha

"Very well. The other civilization you talk of. Was actually a coalition of species, we know them as the Covenant. They had met us on this very world. They had judged us an affront to their religion and declared war upon my species." stated Thomas

"That's a lot to take in. but I noticed you said was?" stated Fursha

"Yes they were. Near the end of the war they had a civil war. Their separatists discovered that their religion was a lie and allied with us to stop the Covenant. We then fought the covenant loyalists until they were no more. They did not surrender and therefore were given no quarter." stated Thomas

"Did any species become extinct from this?" asked Fursha

"No, however we almost did." stated Thomas "We lost billions in the war, many of our worlds were scarred. They found our home world. It was the most defended place, but it didn't matter. We had fought tooth and nail to survive. It was the Most brutal conflict in the history of the Human Race. But we survived." replied Thomas "Your friends appear to be curious, care to fill them in?"

"Yes, give me a few minutes." replied Fursha.

She had just explained everything she had been told and the result was obvious. They were shocked.

"I think its time we asked them what UNSC stands for" said Mordin.

"Yes, I agree. It would be nice to know their governments name." stated Liara

"I would prefer to know their Military Capabilities" Stated Desolas

"Before we get ahead of ourselves Desolas, we should ensure peace first." Fursha said.

She then turned to Thomas who was talking to his Mech's. She didn't quite catch what he said but they placed there weapons on a magnetic clamp on their backs. She ordered for the Turian escort group to do the same.

"Excuse me, Captain Thomas. But what is the UNSC?" quizzed Fursha

"Well, UNSC is an acronym. It stands for United Nations Space Command, it is the forefront of Humanities Military, Science and exploratory divisions. We answer to the UEG. That is the United Earth Government. That governs all of Human controlled space." replied Thomas "Now it's my turn, what is your Governments name?"

"All our species answer to the Citadel Council. The Council is governed by 3 species that patrol Citadel Space and ensure lasting peace and prosperity among all Council member species. The 3 Species that Govern are my own, which is named Asari, General Desolas's race which are named Turian and Professor Solus's race that are named Salarian. Our member species consist of the Elcor, Volus, Hanar and Batarians. Satisfied so far?" quizzed Fursha

"Yes, and do all these species enjoy the same privileges you do?" quizzed Thomas

"They share all the same freedom's bar a few. For instance the 3 governing species are allowed to build more ships than the other species. The other species may become a governing member also, but they have to prove they are capable of supporting the needs of the galactic community. Unfortunately, none of these species show that they can. They are therefore not allowed to produce a vast fleet of ships to ensure they do not try to tip the balance in their favour." replied Fursha

While they were talking, the other aliens had begun discussing things.

"Unbelievable. A war on this scale waged by religion to destroy another species!" exclaimed Liara

"Yes, fortunate not all of the "Covenant" were complete fools. They prevented the death of the humans and changed their idiotic ways. Religious freedom supported, genocide is not." replied Mordin

"Yes, it's interesting to see that these civilizations are devoid of mass effect technology. Our scans have showed nothing. But these Humans. They have fought well, against a foe almost unstoppable. They have my respect for standing to the end. It even worked out for them" stated Desolas

"Hmm, interesting government system you have there. Now I would like to make things more conclusive. Do you agree?" asked Thomas

"Yes, we shall send you information regarding our laws and restrictions should you be invited or ask to join the Citadel. We will not provide statistics for defense or fleet sizes. Until our governments are in agreement. We will provide the location of the Citadel for your diplomatic team to approach when you have come to an agreement." stated Fursha

"Very well, we shall do the same out of courtesy. We will not however provide you the location of our Home world. It's secrecy contributed greatly in the Great War, delaying the enemy for decades. Usually the UEG would come to a decision in a day. Considering the location of the Citadel, it would take us just over 2 days to reach it via slipspace, which is our FTL. So you can expect an answer within 3 to 5 days. But I must also ask that you patrol and survey fleet leave the way you came until we can decide whats happening." stated Thomas

"Let me just tell my colleagues" she said as she turned to tell them what is going on.

They all seemed slightly sad except for the Turian. It was difficult to read such an alien face.

"Well at least they have negotiated to an extent. They have also asked us, not forced us to leave. Shows signs of co-operation" stated Mordin

"Are we aloud to take what we have recovered? I know it's not much but its still something we can look at while we wait." stated Liara T'soni

"I will ask Doctor, what do you think Desolas?" said Fursha

"I suggest we comply to their request to leave. We barely know each other. We had best set a good first impression" replied Desolas

"Very well, Captain Thomas. We will comply with your request and leave the system. We will await word from your government for the next week. After that we may send a ship through to see how you are if you haven't contacted us. Also Doctor T'soni would like to know if she can keep the artefacts she has retrieved from the debris field." stated Fursha

"Im glad to hear that. The Remains she recovered are pictures and corrupt data matrices am I right?" quizzed Thomas

"Yes thats correct." replied Fursha

"Then I don't see why you can't examine them. We have already ensured all relevant information and technology had been removed from the system, except for some irrelevant items." replied Thomas

"Doctor, you may keep your artefacts" said Fursha, which gave Liara a new found sense of joy.

Captain Thomas then stood up and so did the the aliens.

"Well then. This is farewell. Safe travels Matriarch, to you and you colleague's" stated Thomas

"He says says safe travels." said Fursha as she turned to her colleague's "And the same to you Captain."

General Arterius then snapped to salute the Human being who had showed no manner of hostility and only showed hospitality. Captain Thomas replied the gesture and then proceeded to shake everyone's hand.

"To your shuttle then miss Fursha?" asked Thomas as he gestured towards the door.

They proceeded to the hangar. The aliens were surprised to find all the soldiers present earlier, engaged in free time. A few were sparring. Others were gambling. And there was another 2 mech's except they had removed their helmets.

"I thought that those were Robots Captain. Does your species have an offshoot genus?" quizzed Fursha

"No actually, those are our Super soldiers. But you can hear more when we are authorized to discuss such matters. Sorry, just following protocol." replied Thomas

"I see, im just surprised is all." she countered.

"Well, farewell once again. You shall hear from us soon." said Thomas as the came to the shuttle.

"We hope to hear from you soon" replied Fursha as she got into the shuttle, she let out a little smile.

The door shut as they all got into their shuttle, the propulsion systems flared to life. The shuttle turned and flew gently out of the hangar bay, then zoomed off at tremendous speed. The Captain headed to the bridge to watch the aliens depart.

"What can you tell me Jessica?" asked Thomas

"Well, they have recalled all of their ships and are proceeding to the Anomaly. Which I have found out is known as a Mass Relay or Relay. They are used by them for FTL." replied Jessica

"Have HighCom been alerted?" quizzed Thomas

"I alerted them the moment we came in system. I have just alerted them however that it has gone peacefully." replied Jessica

"Good let me know what my orders are" ordered Thomas

"Just in sir actually, they want you to leave the Frigates here and report to HighCom headquarters above Reach." stated Jessica

"Very well, get us under way" ordered Thomas.

In front of the Fortitude a portal opened, the Cruiser rushed in at all speed. Leaving the Frigates behind to deal with patrolling this system until further notice.

**Serpent Nebula – Council Chambers 1 day later**

They had been reading the reports from the Survey fleet that returned. They were surprised to find 1 of the civilizations so quickly or rather they found them. They were going over whatever details were provided by the Human. They call the war either the Great War or the Human-Covenant War. The facts they were reading were mortifying.

"I can't believe this. The war was caused over a religion? Whose leaders decided Humans were unfit to live?" exclaimed Tevos

"Troublesome indeed. At least the war was over before they were wiped out. But the war only ended 5 years ago. Either side would be slowly recovering from this" stated Valern

"Yes, these Humans fought well. Im glad to see they survived. I must say I feel that these casualties seem exaggerated. The Council has never lost as many casualties to such a conflict, in either the Rachni Wars or the Krogan Rebellions. Either they are lying, or they know the true meaning of suffering after such a brutal conflict." stated Sparatus

"Also I find it interesting how these Humans resemble Asari almost exactly. Perhaps they have a similar environment?" quizzed Valern

"We wont know until they arrive, which should be in at least 2 days time and 4 at the most. I look forward to meeting them" stated Tevos

"We have to think about how they will affect Council space. If they have lot's of warships capable of opposing us, who is to say they won't?" stated Sparatus

"Good point, but they seem more interested in peace. Also it seems more likely they would want to rebuild rather than fight another war." stated Valern

Tevos was going over things in her head. Never before in Council space has such an event occurred. The possibility of a civilization that has the power to oppose the Council as they make contact. No, they can't, they had just finished a war. Who would want another war? One that could be even larger in scale.

"I believe that these humans would want peace. I vote we prepare our fleets around Relay 314 and the Citadel just in case. We should greet them well. They didn't say what vessel or vessels they would bring." stated Tevos

"No they didn't, but considering the Patrol fleet size, shall we assume a fleet thats is twice as large?" asked Sparatus

"Seems like a good assumption" replied Valern "if we look at this video, we can see how the Human soldiers respond to diplomats. As ours left their shuttle, they stood to attention. Suggesting very well structured and disciplined military."

"I agree, they showed the utmost respect and General Arterius acted well on behalf of the Council as did Matriarch Fursha. The scans from Mordin suggest they use chemically propelled weapons. Such weapons had been outdated hundreds of years ago by our standards." replied Sparatus

"Yes, that may be. But we cannot ignore their technological capability. They have their own version of FTL after all. This means they are not dependant on Mass Relays, such technology is invaluable" stated Tevos "Shall we review the information again?"

"Yes we should, to ensure we didn't miss anything" replied Valern

**Sol System – Earth, UEG Headquarters, Senate Chambers**

The senate had been called to vote on the next course of action regarding the Citadel Council. All had been briefed on what had happened within the past 2 days and were all eager to pass judgement in the upcoming votes.

The President of the UEG walked in and sat down all members rose until the President sat and then followed suit.

"We are all here today to decide on the next course of action for the Human Race." stated the President "A group of Aliens calling themselves the Citadel Council has made contact with us at the planet Harvest."

That alone had been cause for discussion, as it was where the Covenant had met us and declared war against all of Humanity.

"They want to pursue peace and undoubtedly so does our government. They have forwarded us a list of restrictions and regulations for us to be ready to answer them when they request us to join them. This discussion shall decide what is to become of Humanity. Shall we retain independence. Or shall we join a civilization that prefers peace and prosperity to all out war." stated the President

"First off, if we were to join we would have to limit our fleet building numbers until we became a Council governing race. That could take many years to achieve. All that agree this is an acceptable restriction raise your hand now" stated the President

There were 370 Senators in this room. One each from the remaining colonies and the president himself who represented Earth. Only 16 Senators raised there hands.

"Very well, we shall not be considering this restriction." stated the President "The next, limits the Usage of Artificial Intelligence systems. AI's are illegal in Council space. All that agree that this restriction is acceptable raise your hand now."

Only 5 Senators raised there hands

"Very well, we shall not be considering this restriction." stated the President "The next, means that the Citadel Fleets have permission to patrol our borders and continue its standard peace-keeping operations. All who agree that this is an acceptable compromise raise your hands now"

104 Senators raised there hands. Obviously they wanted additional forces helping to defend. They were outmatched however by the many Senators that were in favour of not having an alien fleet patrolling there borders.

"Very well, we shall not be having Council Fleets patrol our borders. Any who suggest trade routes, after diplomatic negotiations with the Council, to be set up raise your hand now"

157 Senators raised there hands. They were however outmatched.

"Trade routes with regulations on technology raise your hand."

212 Senators raised their hands.

"If the Council wants trade routes then we shall oblige." stated the President "I would like to call a vote on what fleet we send to the Citadel. All in favour of sending the UNSC Infinity along with 4 escort Destroyers raise your hands now."

All 370 Senators raised there hands. It seems the UEG wants to make a good first impression.

"Also, who votes we bring delegates from the newly formed United Species Alliance?"

All 370 hands were raised yet again. Seems a show of power is what we are going for.

"Very well, we have nothing more to discuss. Farewell and safe travels" stated the President.

**Orbit of Earth**

The Earth's defenses had been extensively repaired after the war. The last few ODP'S from the original 300 were just finishing completion. The UNSC Infinity was to be commandeered by Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood for the Mission to the Council. He was awaiting the Arbiter's arrival.

The Arbiter's Ship, the Shadow of Intent. It was one of the Covenants Iconic warships, it was an Assault-Carrier. A ship that had engaged Humanity and later came to Humanities aid. The ship came out of slipspace just off the UNSC group. It came out with 4 escorting battle-cruisers. The comms display came up in the bridge of the Infinity.

"Fleet Admiral, its good to see you again" said the Arbiter

"And you Arbiter. Have you been briefed?" asked Hood

"I have, we will follow your lead. If need be we shall fight by your side should it go sour." replied the Arbiter

"Thats good news, im glad your coming along. Whats the state of the United Species Alliance (USA)?" quizzed Hood

"Its going well. Integration of the Unggoy, Mgalekgolo and Kig-Yar went almost seamlessly. They are glad to be fighting for justice and peace now. The offer still stands, Humanity will always be welcome to join. After all, you did open our eyes to the deceit and spared all our lives from the halo array." replied the Arbiter

"Well, unfortunately wounds don't heal that quickly. I don't know when Humanity will be ready for that for another many years. We will still respectfully decline." replied Hood

"Thats fine, we will still help you defend yourselves. We owe you that much. We had best get on towards our destination hadn't we?" said the Arbiter

"Yes and with our slipspace upgrades we can now travel at the same pace as your ships. We have our translator's ready for when we get there." replied Hood

"I understand why the Forerunners chose you as their successor's. You have almost recovered your home planet and its defenses in a short time. Its magnificent, to see it like this." replied the Arbiter "Anyway, we follow you Admiral Hood."

"Time to get depart." stated Hood

The fleet of ships opened slipspace portals and began their 2 day journey towards the Citadel.

**Codex**

**USA Battle-cruisers**

These ships are ships still in use from the Covenant separatists. These ships measure in at 1.78 Km in length and 862 metres in width.

**USA Assault-Carriers**

These ships are ships still in use from the Covenant separatists. These ships measure at 5.32 Km in length and 2.11 Km in width.

**UNSC Infinity**

This ship had just finished Construction. It is the Pride of the UNSC Navy. It measures at 5.63 Km in length and 1.57 Km in width. It carries 2 super Mac's, which are capable of gutting a covenant assault-carrier in one shot, giving it formidable fire power. It has 600 oversized archer missile pods that dot the hull. It also has over 50 50mm point defense cannons and has 50 of the new plasma torpedo cannons. It has 10 Shiva Nuclear Missiles. It houses 17,000 personnel. It has 3 squads of Spartans. ODST launch bays. It carries in its 6 hangars, 50 Longsword Interceptors and 50 Sabres in each. It houses every ground and air vehicle in the UNSC arsenal and is able to deploy fire-bases from the ship to the ground to act as FOB's. It has shield generators like any other UNSC vessel. It is by far the Flagship of the UNSC navy.

**UNSC Gorgon-Class Destroyer**

These ships are used in escort mission to act as a deterrent in hostile action. They have been upgraded since the end of the Great War. They have shield generators. Its armaments consist of twin MAC's alongside 26 oversized archer missile pods and 8 double barrelled 50mm point defense cannons. It also has 3 Shiva Nuclear Missiles. This ship is not used in ground side support what so ever and is solely used in naval engagements or escort mission.

**Oversized Archer Missile Pods**

Each oversized archer missile pod contains 60 archer missiles. These are used in anti-ship battles and sometimes anti-boarding craft.


	5. Chapter 5 Official Negotiations

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Serpent Nebula – Citadel News Net Report 2 days later**

"Hello this is Citadel News Net and im reporter Tashya Porae. You may have all been hearing rumour's of the Council Survey fleet and its activities beyond Relay 314 and why it returned after so short a venture. Some of you are also wondering as to why there is more security in ships around the Citadel and also Relay 314. some of the rumours we have heard range from reasonable to outlandish. One such rumour is that there is another space faring species beyond the relay that has the same if not more power than the Turian Hierarchy. Another such rumour is that there is something frightening enough to scare the Council." stated the reporter Tashya Porae as she gave a sly smile. "We now however have confirmation from the Council themselves as to who or what it is. They state that the survey fleet discovered a planet that had been fought over by 2 different civilizations. They have been in contact with one of them. Apparently sometime today or the next 2 days we will be seeing their diplomats arriving here at the Citadel. They have also confirmed that these civilizations do not use mass effect technology and have developed their own version of FTL. These are the facts we have been given for the moment. This is Tashya Porae signing off."

The entirety of Citadel Space was in ablaze with speculation and anticipation, maybe even a little fear and excitement as to what could come of this new encounter. The fleets have been patrolling endlessly and very strictly since the start of the morning and don't show signs of relaxing. It was a very strange day for the Citadel. Not often in galactic history have events shaken up the Population this much. The recent developments seem to make the Krogan Rebellions and the Rachni Wars seem small scale as to what was all over the news today. Small video clips of a Council Diplomatic team and an unknown alien species meeting on board an alien vessel was circulating throughout the extranet, along with images of ships that appeared to be massive and bulky in design.

The Council had tried to keep it as low key as possible, but they caved to the pressure from the reporters and other officials. It was probably best to warn them that something was coming that may or may not be friendly. The Council however couldn't wait to take advantage of the situation. If the new civilization hadn't got the fleets to defend itself, the Council planned on pressuring them to join the Citadel mainly for there technology. They were not going to change their image of righteousness, truth, justice and peace. They did not want to start a war or appear as they were taking advantage. The Council needed every edge it could get in order to ensure the safety of its populations.

The Council had been meeting representatives of each species to calm them of the recent rumour's and acknowledgement of another species. The Batarians were the most interested, this new species was on the doorstep of Batarian space, although they could not be accessed other than by Relay 314. They were more concerned for competition for the Skyllian Verge.

The Number of ships around the Citadel alone was astonishing. It had gone from 50 Frigates, 30 Cruisers and 10 Dreadnoughts to 80 Frigates, 50 Cruisers and 15 Dreadnoughts. The Destiny Ascension was the flagship of the entire fleet. It patrolled around like every other vessel. It was roughly midday on the Citadel time zone when reports came in of radiation slowly building up just off the Citadel. Not long after alarms were blaring and Ships were attempting to detect the cause, it couldn't be found until 2 large portals and 8 smaller portals opened up, releasing a single ship each. The Council was astonished. The Citadel Fleet formed a defensive line in front of the Citadel all ships were aiming at the new arrivals. The most amazing thing was that there were 2 designs of ships. The Humans and Covenant designs. Their were 5 ships to each design. The flagship of each design type was what had caught everyone's eyes. They were both larger than the Destiny Ascension. The Curved designs had also brought 4 ships large enough to be Dreadnoughts. The Bulky ships had 4 vessels large enough to be Cruisers. The scans showed something shocking. The Human Flagship had 2 MAC's that were larger than Council specifications. The Human Cruisers also had 2 MAC's each that were as long as a Council Dreadnoughts mass accelerator cannon. The Curved designs didn't show any signs of mass accelerators, providing slight evidence to the rumours that they possessed energy weapons.

A transmission was being sent to every ship and to every T.V monitor on the Citadel, audio came out through all speakers.

"This is Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood of the UNSC Infinity. I come on behalf of the UNSC and UEG under the banner of peace and arrived on schedule as stated. I have brought along with me the Covenant separatists who would like to broker peace as well. Send us the Docking co-ordinates so we may begin discussions." stated Hood in a greatly stoic manner.

It took a short few moments before the Council sent a message back. They were however shocked at the size and estimated power of these vessels.

"This is Councillor Tevos of the Citadel Council. May I be the First to officially welcome you to the Galactic community. Proceed to the designated area. You may bring an armed escort of 4 soldiers per fleet. We had not expected your friends and would like to meet them. Farewell until we speak soon" replied Councillor Tevos

"All Citadel Ships, stand down allow them passage." ordered Councillor Sparatus

Within minutes there was a large gap in the Citadel fleet for the new arrivals to travel through. All UNSC and USA ships proceeded forward and set themselves up into a defensive position in the centre of the ward arms, with overlapping fields of fire should things go wrong. A pelican and a phantom made their way to the Co-ordinates. As they came to the Landing zone it was clear it was crowded with civilians and Police keeping a clear path out. The pelican landed gracefully and the phantom got close to the ground but remained hovering. The doors to each vessel opened showing the occupants who exited around their diplomats. Out of the pelican came 4 green armoured mech's carrying assault rifles of some kind. Surrounding 2 beings that resembled Asari, one appeared to be an ambassador and the other appeared to be a military leader wearing a sterile white uniform and headdress along with medals and gold stripes. They waited for the other arrivals to meet up with them. The other beings seemed similar to Turians but looked stronger and faster. 4 walked out surrounding a single being. The escort were carrying staffs of some sort, they had blades at the top and the edges of the blades had a blue-white energy over them. The ambassador/military figure wore armour that was adorned in patterns and runes. The armour itself was dark grey. The 2 groups met and headed towards the elevator to proceed towards the Council.

"This is Tashya Porae here reporting live at the Docking bay where the being have disembarked their craft, met up and set off for the Council. This is an exciting moment for everyone here. Let's get some opinions from the crowd." stated Tashya

"Excuse me sir, what is your take on this?"

"Well, these species seem good enough. They seem to have formidable fleets and impressive new technologies. They could go far if they share." stated a Turian.

"And what do you think?" asked Tashya as she moved to a different observer.

"Im interested in their culture, both seem to be military centric. However this is just first contact. Who knows what their really like" replied an Asari.

"And what do you think sir?" she asked as she moved again.

"Different civilizations, preferring peace. Good sign. Promising future. Hope they join the Citadel." replied a Salarian

"We have time for one more, what do you think sir" she asked again as she moved

"I hope the Council asserts control. The Skyllian Verge belongs to my people, not some newcomers." replied an agitated Batarian

"A little fire from that last one, however there you have it. This is Tashya Porae signing off"

The news feed ended.

**Council Chambers**

The Council had just watched the news. Varied opinions on the newcomers, as expected. The Humans and their friends had just entered the Council chambers and proceeded up the stairs to the Council, escorted by C-SEC officers and their own guard. They came to the Council who were waiting on a section not connected to the newcomers, to stay safe.

"The Council welcomes you and your species to the Citadel and this hearing. I am Councillor Tevos of the Asari Republics, to my Left is Councillor Valern of the Salarian Union and to my right is Councillor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy"started Tevos

Udina stepped forward.

"I am Ambassador Udina, I am here on behalf of the UEG and the human race."

Admiral Hood stepped forward.

"And I am here representing the UNSC, the defense and offence of humanity. I am the Leader of the UNSC"

Arbiter Thel 'Vadum stepped forward

"I am Arbiter Thel 'Vadum, I come as a representative on behalf of the United Species Alliance, formerly the Covenant Separatists."

"Good now that welcomes are completed, me and my fellow Councillor's will be discussing our civilizations and their prospective views on what happens next." stated Tevos

"First off, we have decided to invite both of you to join the Citadel as a member species." stated Sparatus

"And if you accept you will be subject to certain restrictions as im sure your aware." stated Valern

"We shall discuss each topic to see what troubles you most." stated Tevos "The first restriction is the limit of fleet building to prevent an upset in the balance of power. Do you find this reasonable?"

"I on behalf of Humanity say that this is unacceptable. We must have the capability to defend ourselves properly and self sufficiently." stated Udina

"You do realise we would have fleets helping to defend you as we do every other species?" quizzed Sparatus

"Yes we are well aware, however because it is not long after the Great War. We must decline. Our government wants our fleets up to pre-war status. And that goes over your restrictions by a multiple of 6" replied Lord Hood

"Multiple of 6? your fleet would be larger than the Hierarchy's" stated Valern

"And we can't have that if you join the Citadel" reminded Sparatus

"We have already decided to decline joining the Citadel" stated Udina

"So you let us start to waste time? Delinquents, no one has declined joining the Citadel ever" replied Sparatus

"Yes, but the Humans are not your average species. If it is their decision to decline then so shall the USA, we will stand by our Human Allies" stated the Arbiter.

"And why do you owe them such allegiance? Surely you should both be mistrustful of each other?" quizzed Valern

"The Humans still mistrust us, that much is true. However we have been fighting alongside them and helped them defend themselves with no gain from us. As we owe them that much for being pawns of the Prophets." stated the Arbiter

"Prophets, no doubt your religious leaders during said war?" quizzed Valern

"Yes they were a species that ruled the Covenant."replied the Arbiter

"Species? We were not aware there were 2 species in the Covenant" stated Tevos

"There were more" replied Hood

The Council was slightly in shock from what they were hearing. Another multi-species faction.

"The Prophets and my race, the Sangheili, led the Covenant. They dealt with religious matters whilst we controlled the Military. We had other species who served also. There were the Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Mgalekgolo, Yanme'e and the Jiralhanae." stated the Arbiter

"So many species pit against Humanity? In a war that lasted 28 years? I can't believe im hearing this nonsense" stated Sparatus

"Nonsense? We lost billions in that war! Hundreds of our worlds were reduced to ash, and you just dis-respected every last man, women and child who died." stated Hood

"It just seems outlandish. Where is your proof?" asked Sparatus

"We have our proof but we won't be sharing until peace has been achieved." stated Udina

"And don't be so quick to deny the Humans claims. I was a part of that war. Slaughtering humans horribly. In their terms I had committed many war crimes, I also find my actions dis-honourable in that war." stated the Arbiter "In fact, the USA represents some species from the Covenant. We have the Unggoy, Kig-Yar and Mgalekgolo."

"And what happened to the others?" quizzed Tevos

"We assaulted those Loyal to the Covenant and liberated those who were forced to fight. Such species were the Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Mgalekgolo and Yanme'e. The Latter wanted to remain on their home world so we left them be. The others wanted to join my species and fight for Honour, Glory and peace. The Prophets were nearly extinct already. They did not surrender and give up there tyrannical ways so we fought them. We have not seen a member of their species for 4 years now. The Jiralhanae were a savage species that did not care who they were fighting, as long as they were. We fought them, they did not surrender so we stripped them of all covenant technology and left them on their home world." stated the Arbiter

"And what gives you the right to take their technology and leave them in such harsh conditions" asked Tevos

"The codex you gave us was incomplete. You know this, you left important information out of it. We however during our negotiations at Harvest, hacked your ships and downloaded all important information" stated Udina

"And how is that possible? We would have known if you tried" stated Sparatus

"That brings us to another one of your restrictions. AI's, we have been using AI's for roughly 300 years now. Our government does not want to abandon our AI's" declared Udina

"Impossible, you must decommission them all. They are a threat to all organic beings. They have no use for us" stated Sparatus with a little shock.

"They are not a threat to us, their creator's. Last time I checked they saved more lives in the Great War than you did. If anything perhaps we should listen to their suggestions." declared Hood

"Exactly my point, back to my previous line of thought. You cannot possibly ask what right we have leaving the Jiralhanae on their home planet. You Unleashed the Genophage on the Krogan after you used them for a war you couldn't fight yourselves. You then abandoned the Quarians when their not fully developed AI's attacked them. You have no right questioning our judgement!" declared Udina

"While our predecessors may have been harsh, do we deserve the same judgement?" quizzed Tevos

"Just as much in fact. You have not lifted the Genophage in over 1000 years, the Krogan are a dying species and you made no attempt to help the Quarians since your predecessors abandoned them 300 years ago." stated Udina

"Those are very dis-honourable actions" snarled the Arbiter.

"But we do however understand your desperation against the Krogan. They were relentless. However after 1000 years something should be done to save them from extinction." stated Udina

"By the way, about your super soldiers. Are they augmented? Do they have extensive genetic engineering? If either, we do not allow such in Citadel Space."

"Yes they are Augmented and no they do not have genetic engineering." replied Hood

"Never mind. Can we proceed onto more pressing matters?" quizzed Tevos "As you have stated, you are opposed to our suppression of AI's. We will not question your usage, but should it endanger Citadel space we will intervene"

"Fair enough. Doubtful it will ever come to that" replied Udina

"I noticed Admiral Hood, that you said you lost hundreds of worlds. Just how many did humanity have before the war?" quizzed Valern

"Im authorized to tell you. We had over 800 colonies under the control of the UNSC and UEG." replied Hood

"800 colonies? There is no way that you could have governed such an empire without force. Rebellion would be a major risk." stated Sparatus.

"Insurrection nearly came to fruition. Had the Covenant not attacked, we would not remain United. It's ironic that they kept us together." replied Hood "And before you ask, we do intend on reclaiming every last world that belonged to us."

"Ah, your number of colonies will be 4 times larger than any Council race." stated Valern

"Despite all we have rejected. We would like to open trade routes with Citadel Space." stated Udina

"Im sure that can be arranged. We could gain much from each other." replied Tevos

"Yes, however there are a few things I must mention." stated Udina "We will not be trading Military Technologies and Slipspace Drives. Im sure you understand. You would after all behave the same way would you not?"

"We would. But I take it we can still exchange medical technologies?" quizzed Valern

"Yes, medical technologies save lives. We would be happy to exchange such things." replied Udina "Also we do not want unauthorized vessels in our space. They must pass regulations and customs at the planet Harvest, when we rebuild it."

"Thats fair, we will have the same law on the other side of the Relay." replied Tevos

"Im glad that we have come to a term of peace between us. But now we must matters that threaten all life." stated Hood "Arbiter?"

"My Honour Guards have already been briefed." replied the Arbiter.

"Very well" stated Udina

"What could possibly threaten all life? What have you encountered we have not?" quizzed Sparatus

"Well the Covenant for a start" snapped Udina

Anger slid over Sparatus's face, even though it was hard to see. Like on all Turians.

"We are referring to the Extra-Galactic parasite know as the Flood and the Halo array" stated Hood

"Please do tell us of this 'Flood'." asked Valern

"The flood is a parasite. It begins as infection forms. They search for and seize hosts of sufficient biomass and some levels of sentience. When they do get control of a beings body, it transforms it into whatever the body is most efficient at, either a combat form or a carrier form. They have the ability to seize all useful information in the hosts mind to locate and fight for leverage over weapons, ships and almost anything in its grasp." stated Hood

They had been watching a video displayed on the large screen. The Council watched in horror as they witnessed Human and Elite alike be transformed into a monstrosity.

"And how do you counter such a threat?" quizzed Valern

"We contain it before it gets out of hand. The protocol is my idea and was therefore named after me. It is the Hood Protocol. If the infection gains control over ships, well your imagination can take you from there. We contain the threat by any means necessary. Unfortunately without regard to casualties. We usually sterilise the area with a nuclear blast, or glassing in the USA's case."

"Are such measures necessary?" quizzed Sparatus

"Were you not listening? Or can you not see what danger it poses? We either contain it or it forms a Gravemind!" declared the Arbiter

"A what?" asked Tevos

"When the flood reaches a certain mass it forms a compound intelligence or a Gravemind if you will. It becomes more ferocious and intelligent. It is able to control the flood all over the galaxy regardless of distance." stated Hood "It was nearly uncontrollable during the Great War"

"This is quite a lot to take in." stated Tevos

"No doubt we are telling you a great deal of information. But we must press on" Stated the Arbiter

"Very well, tell us about the Halo Array then" stated Valern

"The Halo Array was a set off weapons of mass destruction, built by an ancient race of beings to combat the flood." stated Hood

"Possible Prothean artefacts. Most interesting." replied Valern

"No, their from a different race. The Forerunners. They used the Halo Array as a last resort against the flood. It targets organisms that have a certain mass and level of sentience. These organisms are killed to force the Flood to starve to death. After that was done, the Forerunners machines restored life to its original locations. But they themselves were not saved. The Halo Array is to be disabled at all costs. Hood protocol also includes the Destruction of all flood specimens and Halo rings to prevent their disastrous use." stated Hood

"If what you say is true. Then I agree, we must not let said technology fall into the hands of terrorists." replied Sparatus.

"We will forward all relevant files to you" stated Udina

"Yes, I must tell you something as well." stated the Arbiter. "The religion the Covenant followed promised our transcendence to Gods when we fired the Halo Array." The arbiter then looked at Hood, who gave a nod. "The Forerunners had chosen Humanity to be their successor's. Their technology is only capable of being activated by Humans. No other Species is able to access it."

"Isn't your technology based off them? How did the Covenant gain access?" quizzed Valern

"There were technology caches that were left on my home world and the Prophets. They were not locked. It was deemed an accident in recent years where previously we thought it a blessing from the Gods." stated the Arbiter

"This is a lot to take in. Why did they choose Humanity to claim their technology?" quizzed Tevos

"We are unsure. But the most likely theory is that we are genetically related to the Forerunners" stated Udina "The general public is not aware of the many facts we have just discussed. Im sure you understand why"

"Yes, we would not want public panic either" Stated Sparatus

"We request to be informed of all Forerunner artefacts that your government finds. In exchange we may even share some of the technology but we will definitely inform you of any Prothean Artefacts we discover." stated Udina

"That seems an acceptable compromise." stated Valern

"We will stand by the Humans in whatever they decide. My government has extended an offer by the way Udina." stated the Arbiter

"Really? What is that?" asked Udina

"We want to help you rebuild Harvest. As long as it is a jointly held colony of course." stated the Arbiter "if its going to be a major trading hub. It would be in the USA's best interest to help defend it and also join in the trading."

"Thats sounds reasonable." stated Udina

"Also Councillor's, if any species attacks either of Our governments we will retaliate with our force. I would also like you to warn the Batarians to not dare taking slaves from us. We despise such a disgrace to life" stated the Arbiter

"Very well, does either of your governments intend on expanding its territories?" quizzed Tevos

"We want to reclaim our worlds, but we will likely extend our borders. Why?" asked Udina

"Well, the Skyllian Verge is largely unclaimed. It is a vast expanse of space that the Batarians claimed as theirs. But we dismissed these claims as they don't even have colonies in it yet." stated Tevos

"Thank you for your consideration" stated Hood

"Your welcome, how will our governments stay in contact?" quizzed Sparatus

"We would like to have an embassy here on the Citadel. We understand that we have to be a member species to normally do so, but given the circumstances..." stated Udina before he was interrupted

"I think that would be acceptable. But it must be a joint embassy between both of your Governments. Is that fair?" quizzed Tevos

"That is an acceptable compromise" replied Udina "If that is all we would like to officially say farewell. It will be a while before we are ready to open trade routes and set up the embassy. But we will be in touch"

"That is fine, we look forward to a prosperous new future" replied Tevos

Lord Hood snapped to salute the Council. The Council welcomed the show of respect and bowed in response. The UNSC and USA representatives left for their ships and departed to their home territories. The public in Citadel Space was still in excitement, however disappointed they didn't join the Citadel, it is outweighed by the newcomers overall friendly behaviour. Many are speculating as to what may happen now, considering the Skyllian Verge is wide open for colonization.

**No codex in this chapter guys. Sorry :( **

**let me know hat you think so far ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Timeline Update

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Timeline – Mass effect/Halo**

**2157 – 2557**

The Council welcomes the UNSC and USA to the galactic community. Citadel public reacts in various ways. Some welcoming the newcomers, others shunning them. The Council explains everything learned by the Negotiations to every known government, warning of the Flood and the Halo Array. They also warn the Batarians on behalf of both the UNSC and USA to not dare attempt to enslave any of their civilians. The Batarians reaction is tell tale, they are angered by their arrogance to the Hegemony. The Batarians also increase attempts to colonize the Skyllian Verge. The embassy for the UNSC and USA is finished, accommodating for each species of the USA and UNSC.

The UNSC and USA begin the reconstruction of Harvest. Plans begin to make it the First joint held fortress world between the UNSC and USA, the tensions decrease significantly between them when the USA opts to pay for most of the reconstruction. Plans to expand into the Skyllian Verge are considered, scout ships are sent to find suitable planets. Customs and regulations stations are set up around Harvest, ready for the trade routes to open. The UNSC begins constructing 2 Super-Carrier class ships. Their length would be at 4 Km in length, 1.5 Km in width, have a single Super MAC and contain only space craft such as Longsword bombers and Sabre Interceptors.

**2160 – 2560**

The Council's estimates show that within 20 years the UNSC will be back to pre-war status and begins building more fleets. The Council finds biofoam, the UNSC medical technology fascinating, they traded Omni-tools in exchange to the UNSC, who in turn found them to be extremely useful. They enjoy the flow of income, culture and knowledge being exchanged thanks to the newly opened trade routes. The Batarians find a Forerunner structure, it keeps its existence secret. They begin making plans to capture some Human colonists when they have the chance, to open the structure for themselves and to hopefully become the dominant power.

The UNSC has discovered a few closely nit systems that all bear Garden planets ripe for colonization. One of the Planets is a dextro-amino acid based environment and therefore unsuitable for colonization by either the UNSC and USA. They never the less claim the planet as their own without colonizing it.

The Migrant Fleet had heard of the newly found civilizations, specifically the UNSC who were very vocal and opposed to the way the Quarians had been treated. They were surprised that the UNSC and USA had turned down Council Membership. They Planned to send a diplomatic envoy through to Harvest in order to hopefully begin official diplomatic relations, some were against this as the UNSC used AI's but the majority saw something familiar in them and wanted contact.

**2161 – 2561**

The Council heard reports of the Quarians trying to access Relay 314 and blocked access, fear that the Quarians might sully the relations between the Council and the UNSC/USA. They were shocked however when a UNSC warship came out of Slipspace and asked the Quarians to follow them through. It was met with mixed opinions from the Citadel races. Some believed that the Quarians don't deserve help, while others were glad someone was willing to at least consider negotiations.

The UNSC began official diplomatic negotiations with the Quarians. The Admiralty board requests the UNSC's help in reclaiming Rannoch (Quarian Homeworld). The UNSC declines for the time being. The UNSC suggest colonizing the Dextro-Planet that is under UNSC control. The Quarians, after a long and heated debate, accept thanks to the UNSC offering to aid them. The UNSC hopes to gain access to Mass Effect Technology and help a dying species. The Quarians are just happy to finally have a place to settle, they do hope that help from the UNSC could help them become undependent on Mass Effect Technology. The Migrant Fleet heads to the planet to begin colonization.

**2163 – 2563**

The Council, slightly angry about the UNSC helping the Quarians, is also upset that despite the Council's law on technology exchange that the UNSC have bypassed this thanks to the Quarians being outside Council Law. The Batarians are aggravated that the UNSC beat the Batarians to mineral rich worlds such as Elysium. The Batarians request the Council to declare the Skyllian Verge a "Zone of Batarian Interest". The Council refuse however, leaving the Verge open to UNSC/USA colonization. In an outrage the Batarians severe all diplomatic relations with the Citadel Council. Officially their isn't peace between the UNSC but neither is there open war.

The UNSC hear about the Batarians outrage, they deem the threat small but never the less increase patrols in the Verge. Elysium is expected to become the 3rd Fortress world of Humanity. Colonization proceeds slowly. Colonists focus on mining resources and building the orbital Elevator. Patrols are dispersed between Mindoir, Juntou (Quarian Colony) and various other colonies. The UNSC finds it too lengthy to re-terraform the majority of the worlds lost in the Great War. Never the less, they contract some corporations to carry out the terraforming processes. The UNSC exchanges schematics for Terra-forming gear for building materials and minerals from the Council.

Quarians have successfully colonized Juntou. The UNSC/USA offered to help protect the Quarians. The USA offer the Quarians a place in the USA. If they accept, they will have equal rights like all species in the USA, if they refuse however the USA will not provide genetic enhancements to their Immune systems. After much Deliberation the Admiralty board and conclave agree to the terms and Juntou officially becomes a USA planet under exclusive control of the Quarians. The UNSC/USA begin sending over engineers and technicians along with geneticists to assist the Quarians in changing their dependence on Mass Effect technology and help boost their immune systems.

**2165 – 2565**

The Council has to deal with a large protest from Hanar religious zealots claiming the Forerunners are lies, that Protheans are the true defenders of life. Not many listen to the Hanar, but the Hanar continue protesting. The terraforming gear provided by the UNSC begins its first usage by Council species. They terraform a planet in the Asari home cluster, showing human ingenuity to the entire galaxy. The Council are pleased with this technology and thank their Human Counterparts.

The UNSC colony of Akuze goes dark, in response 2 Stalwart-Class Frigates deploy a contingent of 50 ODST's to the surface to investigate. Thresher Maw's wiped out the colony and 49 ODST's, Sergeant Shepard is the only survivor, he is promoted for his bravery and audacity in the face of certain death. The UNSC finishes Construction of the 2 Super-Carriers, they are escorted by 2 Stalwart-Class Frigates each at all times.

**2167 -2567**

The Council accept an offer by the UNSC to have a tour of human controlled space beyond relay 314. they are surprised to see Harvest fully cleaned up, under protection of both UNSC and USA fleets, alongside the human made ODP's. This stunned them shortly however as they came to Reach to see that a more defended planet alongside shipyards in orbit. They are stunned the most by the Defences of the Human Homeworld Earth. 300 ODP's alongside the home defence fleet. They give credit to the UNSC for its capabilities, the Council inquire if they can learn more about ODP's for possible Council use. However the UNSC/UEG deny access at this time, they do however let the Council know that each ODP's MAC is more powerful than any Council Dreadnought. The Council are stunned and shocked at this news.

The UNSC had stalled all colonization in the Verge to let defence building catch up. The UNSC shows the Quarian Admiralty board the Flagship of the UNSC and the 2 newly constructed super-carriers. They are shocked to say the least, however they are happy that these ships will be helping the Quarians, not used against them. Quarian populations are adapting to their new environment well and with the help of UNSC/USA geneticists are able to live on their new planet without the need for environment suits. This causes a boom in population from 17 million Quarians to 17.5 Million. Their species is in rejoice as they are now able to live normal lives. What remains of the Migrant fleet is integrated into the USA fleets. Quarians are proud to serve beside their new found allies. The UNSC patrol fleet guarding Elysium moves out as per patrol routine. The First 5 ODP's are constructed around Elysium and are the only defence for the time being.

A Fleet of pirate and slaver ships arrive at Elysium, numbering at 50 ships ranging from Frigates to Cruisers by Council standards. The Pirates lose 15 ships from the ODP's and begin to attack the city on the surface. 1St Lieutenant Shepard was on shore leave at Elysium and held off the enemy advance almost single handedly, he defended the entrance to the civilian bunker which housed over 1000 civilians. The slavers attacked with a force of 200 soldiers and did not get through. However they did manage to capture some civilians who had not made it to the bunkers in time. 4 Stalwart-Class Frigates and 2 Marathon-Class Cruisers came out of slipspace and repelled the enemy fleet and pursued them, discovering they were based from the moon of Torfan. The UNSC ships retreated as they were faced with a superior force.

The UNSC is planning to launch a counter attack to retrieve all civilians that are MIA, to prevent them from enduring the Cruelties of slavery and to prevent human subjects from being used to open Forerunner technology caches.

**I noticed I made a mistake on chapter 2, I gave Shepard the rank of commander back then, I have fixed it and gave him the rank of private and he works his way from their ;).**

**Codex**

**Magnetic Accelerator Cannon(MAC)**

A standard ship-based MAC fires a 600-ton slugs at around 30 kilometres per second; the high muzzle speed provides the slug the kinetic energy and momentum necessary to damage a target and partially mitigates the unguided nature of the slug and its lack of manoeuvrability. The standard orbital platform model on the other hand fires a (Super MAC) 3,000-ton slug at nearly .04_c_, or around 12,000 kilometres per second, which is capable of piercing multiple obstacles before fully stopping the projectile, if needed. It should be noted that the Super MAC has the capability of gutting a CCS Assault Carrier in one shot, whether its shields are up or not and has the potential to go on and destroy a second and damage a third.

**Nuclear Arsenal**

Nuclear weapons are carried by the Cruisers of the UNSC and are only used in a last resort if the battle is failing horrifically. However these weapons are reserved for space battles in modern times, because the Human-Covenant war had made almost half of human worlds inhabitable because of Nuclear fallout.

**Longsword Bomber**

The Longsword has seen a refit from Bomber/Interceptor to bomber role with the advent of the Sabre. It has received a larger space for missile capacity and a shield generator. Its has twin 110mm Gatling cannons on the nose of the Bomber for defense. It is usually used in " Blanket attacks" where they swarm a ships shields with payloads synchronised with the other mass of Longswords.

**Sabre Interceptor**

The Sabre's armament includes twin M1024 30mm auto cannons as well as twin-linked ST/Medusa missile pods; these missiles are capable of maintaining a lock on even fast-moving and highly evasive craft which could likely "shake" most projectiles. The Sabre's targeting computer can identify enemy contacts from a long distance, as well as show the distance to a target. The craft is intended for lethal encounters, not for simply disrupting or disabling targeted craft.

**Slip-Space **- Slipstream space, colloquially known as slipspace, or the Slipstream and formally known as Shaw-Fujikawa space or subspace by the United Nations Space Command, is a collective term for the eleven non-visible infinitesimal dimensions used for faster-than-light travel. Making a transition from one place to another via slipspace is known as a "slip", or "jump". A device which allows a spacecraft to perform slipspace transitions is generally referred to as a slipspace drive.

Slipstream space is a specific set of eleven dimensions existing in a very small bundle. While these dimensions are present in normal space, they do not have an effect on the physics of normal space. By moving matter from the three 'normal' space dimensions to slipstream space, one effectively changes the laws of physics for that piece of matter. This allows faster-than-light travel without relativistic side-effects i.e., the occupants do not "warp" time, despite their superluminal speed.

To the human eye, slipspace appears pitch black, because there is nothing in the visible spectrum to see.

It is likely that the theory of slipstream space existed prior to 2291, however in that year, Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa were the first humans to successfully implement a device that could transition normal matter into slipstream space, the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine.

The Covenant utilizes the same eleven dimensions of slipstream space for travel, though the means they use to make the transition are most likely different from those used by humans because of their markedly faster journeys from point to point. It has been theorized by the UNSC that Covenant drives generate several 'microjumps' within a single slipspace transition to measure dilation, allowing them to reach their destinations faster.

The Forerunners had a far greater understanding of slipstream space, with the abilities to travel nearly instantaneously over galactic distances, transport massive objects through the use of portals, to disrupt slipstream travel from normal space and track slipspace jumps across the galaxy. In addition, they had developed a great variety of other applications, often involving the manipulation of time and space within a slipspace field.


	7. Chapter 7 Invasion Of Torfan

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**AN : I noticed I put Medi-Gel in the time line, im going to correct that. I forgot that humans made it.**

It had been a hectic few days after the Attack on Elysium. Everyone was shocked. The slavers that attacked had no link to the Batarian Hegemony that could be used as evidence. The UNSC and therefore the UEG was furious. They did not want their people being used as slaves. Everyone had heard about it, everyone was expecting something to happen sooner or later. The Council was having constant sessions with the UNSC and USA ambassadors over what had happened. Who would dare to do such a thing? And what could they gain? It couldn't just be slaves or they wouldn't attack a powerful target. The Council had been trying to calm down the Human, Sangheili and Quarian ambassador's. To everyone's surprise was the Quarians reaction. No one had heard from the Quarian government in nearly 300 years and now they were furious about an attack on their saviours and allies. It really showed that the UNSC and USA's power were growing and gaining influence. The Council however listened to what was being said, unfortunately there was nothing they could do, as their was no proof that the Batarians were involved and even if they were, they were no longer a Council member species.

The news broadcasts all across UNSC, USA and Council space were displaying a variety of facts from fleet numbers and video clips from the battles. It showed how the UNSC had kept to minimal casualties despite the attack. The only outcry was that the civilians were demanding their fellow humans back, away from whatever may await them in the slave market. It was rumoured that the Moon of Torfan was the slaver base. It was a well known and well defended base. It had a fleet of 75 ships ranging from Frigates to Cruisers by Council standards. But it was also rumoured that the UNSC was going to retaliate and everyone was eager to see what they were going to do and to see their military capabilities.

When the liberating fleet had pushed the slavers and followed them to Torfan, they left a cloaked espionage probe behind to monitor enemy traffic and to ensure the UNSC would know if any humans were taken elsewhere. No ships left the system, but ships were pouring in to defend the new found human slaves. None of the ships were of Batarian design. The plan of attack was simple. There would be 2 waves. The 1st would contain The UNSC Infinity along side 6 Marathon-Class Cruisers and 10 Stalwart-Class Frigates. The 1st wave was to eliminate the defending fleet and prepare for the 2nd wave. The 2nd wave would be the deployment of occupying forces, beginning with ODST's followed by Armour and aircraft. The UNSC was going to be relentless, but remain true to its standards. They would not kill civilians or unarmed combatants.

News came to the Citadel of a Human who held of against superior odds on his own and survived. They had seen video clips of a single Human Soldier. One of Human Special Forces. Never the less he held his ground well. His fighting was the most amazing since Saren Arterius had become a Spectre. This soldier was receiving praise from almost everyone for his immense Bravery and Skill in pulling of such a feat. Council Military officials were impressed. The UNSC had acknowledged his efforts, in their eyes he could only be better if he were a Spartan.

But to Shepard he was just a Soldier doing his duty.

**Orbit Of Torfan **

The Pirates were all readying their defenses ready, they were afraid the UNSC would assault before they could get their Human Cargo out of the system. They were behind schedule and with rumours of the UNSC preparing to assault were not making things easier. The Pirate fleet had suffered losses at Elysium yes, but with their reinforcements surely they could weather an attack. To them they thought that a civilization that did not use mass effect technology they would be at a serious dis-advantage. They were proven wrong at Elysium, but there were more ships coming in for the defence. The ships were slowly increasing from 75 to 100, all Frigates and Cruisers to the Council but not more than Frigates to the UNSC. The pirate ships were not as up to date as Council Military vessels, but they foolishly believed that they had superior forces.

They had arranged their ships in a single large blockade over Torfan. They had distributed troops to defend their bunkers planet side. In these bunkers were the human captives, alongside some slaver families. The slavers were bought with promises of wealth and power from new technologies. However they were persuaded was irrelevant. The UNSC would not allow them to survive the coming battle.

At a distance of 100 Km from Torfan slipspace portals began to open up. And out came the 6 Cruisers and The UNSC Infinity. They had begun to deploy all available Longswords and Sabres. Enforcing their attacking power. The Pirate fleet, thinking it had the advantage closed in on the kills. The Flagship of the Pirate fleet was a ship larger than a Cruiser, but smaller than a Dreadnought in Council terms. It seemed to be the most powerful ship, but they would find out soon enough if it was.

The UNSC transmitted a message to all ships in the pirate fleet.

"This is Admiral Harper of the UNSC Infinity. We are here to save our people from your torture. You have this one chance to stand down or suffer the Consequences" Declared Admiral Harper.

There was a brief silence before another voice replied.

"You are foolishly outnumbered you Human scum. If you retreat now, we might be gentle to them." said a Batarian, as he finished he began to laugh.

His laugh was cut short however when the UNSC Infinity fired both Super MAC's towards the flagship. The pirate flagship wasn't destroyed, it was decimated. Both rounds flew through space at incredible speeds hitting the flagship on the brow and the rear, gutting the ship in 2 locations but the rounds carried on their journey hitting several ships. Completely destroying whatever was in its path before it was heading into deep space.

The pirate fleets hesitated for a moment. Surprised at the destructive power of the Human Flagship. It wasn't long before who ever was next in command ordered the attack. A vast wave of Mass accelerator rounds flew towards the UNSC vessels before being halted at their shields. The UNSC vessels returned fire, gutting anything it hit and whatever was behind them, the UNSC were being careful to make sure Torfan would not be hit by the rounds.

The Longswords and Sabres began closing in on the Pirate fleet. But just as they were 5 Km out. Slipspace portals opened up just near the Incoming bombers. Out came the 10 UNSC frigates. As they came out they were firing their MAC's catching the enemy completely by surprise. They moved close to give their point defense cannons something to nail. Another order came out over the UNSC comms.

"1st echelon your with me blanket those ships, 2nd echelon keep those enemy fighters busy."

The UNSC Frigates closed in on the enemy fleet, encircling them firing their point defence cannons. The pirate ships shields were being hammered by shell after shell. The Longswords swept through the enemy fleet catching the pirate ships with their shields down and begun launching their payloads. It was a blaze of glory sweeping through the Slaver fleet. From the bridge on the UNSC Infinity, it looked glorious. They caught the slaver bastards with their ankles behind their ears. The remaining pirate ships jumped into FTL to regroup at the systems gas giant, leaving behind their fighter squadrons.

Ship after ship appeared by the Gas giant. But not nearly what they had before. Out of 94 ships, only 42 remained. The hubris they built around themselves as they pillaged Council worlds had played to their defeat here. The UNSC counted on them believing they were invincible, when they were far from it. The Longswords began returning to their home ships for re-armament, they were being tailed by pirate fighters. But they were being met by Sabres. It was vicious fighting, with the UNSC on the attack. The Sabres gunning down fighters that were tailing the Longswords and firing missiles at those who tried to flee.

UNSC casualties were minimal. Where as the slaver casualties were already exceeding hundreds and nearing thousands. Admiral Harper would no doubt be commended for the tactics he used to shock the enemy. The next order came out over the comms.

"Frigates, begin phase 2" ordered Admiral Harper

The UNSC frigates disengaged clean up duty and sped at highest speeds to the orbit of Torfan. They opened their ODST launch bays and begun firing them down to the planet. Each Frigates set of ODST's were heading to a separate bunker each to begin locating the civilians.

**Onboard a UNSC Frigate – ODST Launch Bay**

1st lieutenant Shepard was watching the battle on the tactical display along side his men. They had watched the engagement. All were excited and couldn't wait to get some payback for Elysium. Shepard wanted the civilians back. He had family on Elysium. His Brother, his mother and his 2 younger sisters. They were not in the bunker when he arrived to defend it and he couldn't leave the bunker undefended to look for them. He regretted that decision but it was the right choice. It had to be, or he wouldn't be able to live with it.

"Whooo! Get some!" exclaimed an ODST private.

"Yeah, they got fucked up. Slaver scum." added another ODST

An alarm begun blaring as the Frigates turned to head to the Orbit of Torfan. They had a few minutes before it was time to drop.

"You know the Music, its time to dance" stated Shepard "Grab your gear and get into your pods!"

Shepard walked over to the Weapon layout and picked up a Battle-rifle. It was the latest version. It had incorporated Mas effect technology, courtesy of the Quarians, but it was still magazine fed. That meant it kept its original round size but it could now travel faster and hit harder. It also had a plasma bayonet under the barrel of the rifle. The bayonet was de-activated at the moment, but at the hit of a button on the rifles side and it would flare to life, capable of cutting as well as an energy sword. He also picked up a magnum, this also had mass effect technology and was magazine fed. The same principals as the battle-rifle, minus any plasma attachment.

He walked over to his pod and slot the battle-rifle into it holder, and placed his magnum on its magnet holster on his leg. Before he got in he could hear the ODST on his right praying to survive the next battle.

"Our Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Watch over me and my squad in the coming battle. I want to be able to see my family again" prayed the ODST rookie

"Hey rookie." said Shepard.

"Sir, you startled me." replied the Rookie

"This your first combat drop?" asked Shepard

"Yeah, im shit scared sir" replied the Rookie

"Everyone was on their first jump. Even me." stated Shepard

"I believe you sir. But it doesn't make me feel any better though" replied the Rookie

"You afraid of dying?" asked Shepard

"Im shit scared I wont see my family again sir" replied the Rookie

"Me too soldier" stated Shepard

The rookie looked up to Shepard

"My family lived on Elysium, they were not in the bunker I protected. There's only one other place they can be." stated Shepard

The rookie was in shock, although Shepard couldn't see it because of his visor.

"So rookie, I'll make you a deal. We go in hard and fight harder. And we'll both come out the other side and see our families again" stated Shepard hoping to get the rookie's morale up and convince himself he would see his family again.

The rookie snapped a quick salute.

"Yes sir, lets show these bastards who we are" replied the rookie in confidence

"See you on the ground" replied Shepard

Shepard moved away and sat in his pod. Another alarm ran out.

"Pods closing in 30 seconds!" shouted Shepard

All the ODST's who were not in their pods got in immediately, slapping their weapons into their holders in the pod.

The last alarm blared signalling the pods were shutting and preparing to drop. Shepard's pod slammed shut like everyone else's. Every pod began pulling away from the preparation room, a bulkhead slammed shut preventing the atmosphere of the ship leaking into space and another bulkhead below the pods opened revealing space and Torfan below. The pods lowered a bit. Shepard hit a switch in his pod and a camera turned on.

"Dropping feet first into hell troopers, Time to grow a pair!" Declared Shepard as it broadcast to all of his platoons screens inside their pods.

Beep, Beep,Beep...Beep.

The pods were released and begun descending towards Torfan at tremendous speeds. They all caught a glimpse of the ongoing space battle. Pirate fighters were dogfighting with Sabres. Explosions were going off in the distance.

"And... we're in the atmosphere. Prepare to adjust direction on my mark"

Every ODST in his platoon gripped their controls, ready for his mark. They continued descending rapidly. They just got through the cloud cover and could see the landscape with clustered defences. No doubt around the many bunkers on the planet.

"Mark!" declared Shepard as he adjusted first.

The other ODST's hit their buttons igniting their thrusters at the top of their Pods. They followed Shepard's lead, adjusting off his pod and following his descent.

"15 Clicks off the deck!" declared Shepard

They could see Longsword bombers flying below, dropping their payloads onto priority targets. Softening the area for the ODST's.

"8 clicks off the deck! Pop your shoots and get ready for a hard landing!" shouted Shepard

Metal pads attached to the pods top deployed on every pod. Slowing down the pod for an easier landing. Shepard could rock formations that should give them some cover.

Multiple Slams could be heard as each pod began hitting the floor of Torfan. Dust was raised so no one could see out of their pod. Every soldier grabbed their rifles out of their holsters and cocked them, loading a round into the chamber.

Small explosions were heard as their pod doors burst off at speeds able to kill someone.

Shepard jumped out of his pod and ran forward to cover in the rock formation. His motion tracker and visor did not detect any enemies in front or around. When he ducked down by the rocks he radioed his platoon.

"This is Shepard. Regroup at these co-ordinates double time before they know we're here!"

Soldier after Soldier met at the rendezvous point. After a minute they were all there.

"All 15 good, okay the bunker is just around this ridge. I want Dempsey and Johnson up on the ridge spotting and providing fire support. The rest of you are on me!" declared Shepard

**Torfan Orbit**

The UNSC Frigates had just unloaded their ODST's and begun prepping pelicans loaded with Marines and carrying a Scorpion or a Cobra. 2 frigates were descending into the atmosphere to deploy aircraft to assist. They begun launching hornets and falcons. The other 8 Frigates had regrouped with the rest of the UNSC fleet.

The Pirates had amassed around the local gas giant. They had devised their next course of action. The all went into FTL and begun heading for the Opposite side of Torfan. They wanted to goad the UNSC into a trap. They were losing, but they needed to delay the UNSC and remain nearby for when the shuttles are prepared from the bunkers on Torfan, carrying their human cargo.

The UNSC was doing well. The fleets re-organized themselves making 3 separate groups to be ready for the slavers when they emerge. The Infinity was acting as bait. The other 2 fleets were in a group of 3 Cruisers and 4 Frigates. 1 group began moving to the opposite side of Torfan the other moved further out, towards the gas giant to engage the few pirate ships still there.

The news had his Citadel Space. The UNSC had assaulted Torfan, with deadly force. They were still engaging the slaver ships in system. But the public was happy to hear the Humans had suffered no casualties as of yet. The Council were dreading if this could start a war with the Terminus systems.

**What do you think of the first battle scene? Let me know in the reviews :D Not sure if I mentioned it before, but I made a mistake naming Shepard commander in chapter 2, I have corrected that and he is now a private back then ;)**

**Codex**

**Human Weapons**

Thanks to the Quarians, all ballistic weapons have been upgraded. Other than the plasma bayonet attachment to most assault rifles and shotguns. They have all been refitted with mass effect technology. Each specific weapon keeps its original cartridge fed round system and round sizes. Because of the round sizes however they do more damage than modern Citadel Fire-arms. Rounds are now just metal slugs, no need for chemical explosions now so each magazine is able to fit in more rounds than previously thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Invasion Of Torfan Part 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Citadel News Report**

"This is Citadel News Net and Im Tashya Porae. As you are all well aware the UNSC has retaliated against the pirate attack on Elysium. They have provided us with video recording of their initial assault. Here's the video"

It showed the pirate fleet amassed near Torfan's orbit. Then large slipspace portals opened up and revealing 6 Human Cruisers and the Flagship Infinity. All dwarfing the enemy ships in size. It took a few moments as both ships lined up their shots. UNSC Longswords and Sabres had begun amassing into squadrons. The recorded transmissions between the Infinity and the pirate Flagship played. Then after it was evident the slavers would not surrender the Infinity opened fire. A large flash produced 2 large projectiles flying at immense speeds. It decimated the flagship and a line of destruction followed behind it. Then the battle ensued as the pirates closed in. they however were surprised when the UNSC Frigates came out of slipspace at the pirates flank alongside some extra Longsword bombers. The pirates were being decimated.

"As you can see the UNSC has launched a daring attack with ruthless force. The infamous slaver stronghold of Torfan, that has evaded Council intervention for so long, may have just attacked the wrong enemy. Many of you are expressing praise for such an action, some of you are condemning it as it could cause a war with the terminus systems. The Council has not provided a comment on the recent developments. The UNSC had this to say.

"Humanity has known hardship and cruelty for as long as we have existed. We know war more than the rest of you. But we also know peace. These slavers threaten peace and we will not allow our people to become slaves for torture or worse!" Declared Ambassador Udina

The USA has also issued a statement.

"We stand by our human allies. When they find who is responsible for the order, we will be with them when we burn this scourge from existence" Declared the Sangheili Ambassador.

"The Humans have shown us compassion in recent years where we found none in this life. We owe the Humans a lot, for giving us a new life. What type of people would we be if we did not stand by them now?" quizzed the Quarian Ambassador.

"As you can see, they all stand together with each other. We will alert you of recent developments as the UNSC has promised us exclusives. This is Tashya Porae signing off"

**Council Chambers**

The Council was in mixed opinion of the developments. They had also witnessed the fleet power of the UNSC. Lacking in numbers but making up for it in strength and power.

"The UNSC has some interesting fire-power" stated Valern

"I thought they were less developed?" quizzed Sparatus

"You thought maybe, but the Salarian Union has been suspicious. Now we have evidence. Clearly they are more capable than we thought" replied Valern

"This may upset the balance of power. They want peace but their actions may cause a war with the Terminus systems. The Council could be dragged into a galactic confrontation." stated Tevos in slight fear

"Yes, but what has the Council done to warrant such action?" quizzed Sparatus

"We pointed them to colonize the Verge!" reminded Tevos

"And as I remember the Salarian Union predicted that would work best." replied Sparatus

"It still is the best option. They are dealing with the slavers. If the UNSC is helped indirectly, they could assert control over the Verge and possibly by extension the Attican Travers, however it is just speculation and would take years if not decades to do so." stated Valern coldly

"No doubt with the USA's help they would have a great advantage." reminded Sparatus "I have no doubt that the Turian Hierarchy will approve of their actions."

"The Asari Republics may not. The Matriarchs like to promote peace not bloodshed. When it cannot be avoided however we do not sit idly by" reminded Tevos

"Perhaps we cannot publicly support the UNSC, but maybe espionage could work against the lawless?" suggested Sparatus

"I agree, The UNSC has done nothing to provoke the slavers and they themselves have promoted peace. It seems to be the logical way forward" replied Valern

"Very well, im out voted. After we see what becomes off Torfan we should contact the UNSC for unofficial assistance." stated Tevos

They carried on looking at the reports of the battle. Clearly the UNSC had advanced shielding technology to survive such fire-power of the slavers ships. Along with powerful ship cannons at their disposal and very good tacticians. Clearly the Slipspace drive they use has more advantages than disadvantages. But they couldn't have a massive fleet at their disposal surely? After the devastating Human-Covenant war they couldn't have enough vessels to take the Verge and Traverse quickly could they?

**Orbit of Torfan**

The Initial strike had gone well. The UNSC had dealt a devastating strike at Torfan's fleet. It felt good to know that Humans were no longer at a disadvantage in space warfare. The Pirates had no clue who what enemy they had pissed off. To them the battle was still worth fighting for, if fought properly and tactfully. They had re-organized next to the local gas giant, preparing for the attack. The pirates knew the enemy now and they wanted blood for who they lost.

There were 3 Cruisers and 4 Frigates closing in on them, another fleet of the same make-up patrolling the orbit of Torfan, 2 Frigates engaged in ground support inside Torfan's atmosphere and the Human Flagship Infinity on its own, overseeing the entire operation. No doubt it was strong enough to defend itself by its own if it was left defenceless.

The UNSC Frigates were closing in first, so the Pirates prepared for the attack, they needed to inflict casualties now and then move again before the Cruisers catch up. The pirate ships lined up their shots, waiting for the enemy to come into range. When they did all ships aimed at the 2 lead frigates, to overwhelm their defences. Shot after shot being exchanged by both fleets, the UNSC Cruisers were closing fast.

The 2 UNSC Frigates that the pirates targeted, their shields were depleting rapidly, the Frigates however pressed forward into the formation of the Pirates fleet. The Pirates hesitated which cost them yet again. The UNSC Frigates begun firing their Point defence cannons firing each shell with precision, aimed at the enemy fleet.

The Pirates turned to prepare to flee to another area of the system. They were in a panic. Even more so when the other Fleet of UNSC ships came out of slipspace around them, alongside the other cruisers closing in. they were boxed in and would be finished if they did not move now. As planned the only viable option of escape pointed them in the direction of the UNSC Flagship Infinity. The pirates took it without question, not knowing that either way they would perish in this system.

The pirate ships went to FTL one after the other. The UNSC ships limited the numbers leaving by launching archer missiles. They slammed into ships shields, hulls and missed some as they disappeared. The UNSC ships then gave chase, into slipspace aiming to surround the Infinity.

The Infinity was already prepped. Each pirate ship came out one after the other surrounding the Infinity. The only area they were not was in front of the main cannon. They began barraging shields of the Infinity with cannon fire and outdated guardian lasers. The shields held on the Infinity whose point defence cannons begun returning fire shell after shell blasting the shields of the Pirate ships. The new plasma point defence cannons began firing plasma torpedoes into the enemy hulls, melting it away while the enemy were fumbling to get to escape pods in time but instead being sucked out into the void of space. The pirate ships underneath the Infinity were detecting radiation flares on a massive scale. A metal bulkhead opened on the underside of the Infinity, charging its energy projector, firing in a blinding light cutting through the enemy hulls ignoring their kinetic barriers.

In fear, the pirates began attempting to leave. However they found something was disabling their engines and then weapons. The shipboard AI of the Infinity appeared in the bridges of all the remaining pirate ships.

"My makers want you to die knowing the might of our ships, you will find that all escape pods are disabled. Pray to whatever deity you believe in" declared the AI

The pirate ships were helpless as they watched the other UNSC ships come out of slipspace and help finish them off. To say they were mortified was an understatement. But no one cared what pain they were suffering. Ship after ship detonated under fire. Missiles slammed into hulls and cannons tore the metal to shreds. No prisoners were taken by the UNSC from the fleet. This was because they know from Infinity's AI that the leader was ground side in a bunker.

The UNSC ships moved to blockade Torfan. The rest of the UNSC Frigates descended into the atmosphere to help pound the defences and provide extra troop support.

**Surface Of Torfan**

Shepard's platoon gathered on his position. All men accounted for Shepard looked at his tac-pad. He and his team's position were at least 1000 metres from their target bunker. Other teams were reporting defences consisting of MG nests and anti vehicle cannons.

"Dempsey, Johnson I want you two up on that ridge line for spotting and sniper support" ordered Shepard

"On it Sir" replied Johnson as he jabbed Dempsey's arm pad. They began climbing onto the ridge.

"Alright, Sergeant Poole, take 6 men and move around here" said Shepard as he was identifying a flanking point on his tac-pad. "Mean while I will move up front with the rest and get their attention, nobody fires until my order understood!" stated Shepard

Everybody just nodded and headed off. They began fast marching to their destinations. The Rookie came up beside Shepard.

"Sir, do you think they know we're here?" quizzed the Rookie

"Rookie, we will know soon enough. Just make sure your ready" stated Shepard

"Oh, I'm ready!" replied the Rookie

"Eager is not the same as ready trooper. Lets get moving." Stated Shepard

His group carried on moving and Shepard checked his tac-pad again. 600 metres away from target.

"You in position Dempsey?" quizzed Shepard

"Yes sir, we can see those MG nests and AT Cannons. Marking co-ordinates on HUD" replied Dempsey

8 Targets pinged up onto Shepard's HUD.

"Keep watching, let me get eyes on" replied Shepard

His group hiked another 100 metres, then Shepard could see the beginning of the bunker defences. It was at least 300 metres of trenches and enemy soldiers. Shepard signalled his men to hold position. Then pinged his VISR to detect how many soldiers there were in his line of sight. Different shapes of red appeared on his HUD. Many seemed humanoid and others were unfamiliar. Along side the other defences were some small anti aircraft cannons, they emerged from some metal bulkhead as they rose from the floor.

"This is 1st lieutenant Shepard. Im In need of Immediate Air assistance, any one nearby?" asked Shepard

There was a brief silence over the comm, followed by another voice.

"Shepard, this is Major Easley, upload co-ordinates and we'll take em." Replied the Major

"Marking now!" replied Shepard

"Roger that, we are inbound" replied the Major

There was a load roar as 2 Longsword bombers flew over head. The pirate anti-air cannons opened fire but met the Longswords shields. 4 bombs were dropped from the Longswords, directly into the middle of the defences, followed by a collection of explosions. The only thing heard after was the Longswords roaring away from the area.

"Verify delivery of payload on target" stated the Major

"Dead on Major, good hunting" replied Shepard. On his tac-pad the Sergeant signalled that he was in position. "Move in! Watch your fields of fire, watch for friendlies!" ordered Shepard. He then sent the signal to the Sergeant to move in.

"Sir, there's a few stragglers. Permission to engage." stated Dempsey

"Permission granted, anyone you spot take them out." replied Shepard

"Thank you sir" replied Dempsey

A few shots from his sniper rifle rang out. One after the other were followed by a short silence before the next shot was fired to kill a slaver. Shepard's group came up to the outer wall of the Defences.

"Stack up! Sergeant what do you see?" quizzed Shepard as his men lined up on the wall, ready to move in.

"Nothing Sir, just corpses" replied Poole

"Alright, move in and meet us at the Bunker door." ordered Shepard

Shepard's tac-pad begun to blare. A voice came over the comms.

"Be on alert, enemy is pressing armour to bunker sites along with air support. You will not have support for a few minutes" declared a Voice

"Men, get moving!" Declared Shepard

They begun to jog inwards through the defences. They never let their guard down as they moved through the corpses. The area was filled with charred corpses and smouldering metal.

"Smells like shit Sir" stated the Rookie in disgust.

"Get used to it son, you may be smelling it more in the coming months." replied Shepard

They carried on moving in, nothing showing on motion sensors. They came to the bunker bulkhead. It was shut tight, it required hacking to get this door open now.

"Stevens, move it up. I want that door open asap!"ordered Shepard.

Yellow dots closed in on their flank. Even though it was allies they were trained to expect an enemy. When sergeant Poole turned the corner, he was a little shocked.

"Shepard, I know how much you love me, but are those necessary?" quizzed Sergeant Poole in a joke.

"Just showing my appreciation Sergeant." replied Shepard

The Sergeants troops gathered into positions as they regrouped with Shepard's men.

"Lieutenant, You've got inbound. Fast and low" Declared Johnson over the comms.

"You heard him, places people. Give Stevens cover while he gets that door open. Rockets up!" declared Shepard

2 Mantis Gunships flew overhead. They were scanning the area no doubt. They had not noticed the ODST snipers on the ridge-line but were closing in on the Bunker. What they found was an area covered in black with enemies trying to access the bunker. They Immediately opened fire after taking aim.

The ODST's took cover from the hail of rounds being thrown at them. 2 rockets flew out from the Cover the ODST's were behind, headed straight for the gunships. They began evasive manoeuvres to stay alive. The Rockets followed them but missing by inches as the Gunships rose rapidly to avoid them. Another 2 were fired as they were moving. When the Gunships turned around 1 was met by a rocket, it hit its tail rotor. Causing it to lose control and crash into the floor. The other gunship evaded, moving with great speed away from the rocket. Evading again, it moved back over the rocket and began firing again at the ODST's.

"Enemy convoy heading in sir!" Declared Dempsey over the comms.

"Copy that, you are clear to engage when the gunship is down" replied Shepard.

The Gunship was hovering around the ODST's cover, the rockets were being reloaded as the Gunships cockpit came into view. A loud bang rang out as Dempsey shot from the ridge-line. The round whizzed through the air and smashed through the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. The gunship came crashing down into the landscape nearby behind the bunker.

"Clear now sir?" asked Dempsey

"Good shot, engage that convoy. Stevens hows that lock coming?" stated Shepard

"73% Sir, nearly there" declared Stevens

The enemy convoy came around the corner. Halting and began unloading pirate troopers. Rockets were fired at the head vehicle followed by an explosion. The Pirates were charging forward to the Cover the ODST's were behind. They were met by a hail of bullets from SMG's, Assault rifles and Battle-Rifles. They did not slow however as Krogan were leading the charge followed by Batarians and Turians. Some were falling to the ground dead. A Krogan reached the cover and began to climb over. Enraged the Krogan charged at the nearest ODST, but to be met by a plasma bayonet that sliced through its armour. The bayonet sliced upwards into the Krogan's head. It dropped dead at the ODST's feet. The battle raged on. Sniper rounds killing the enemy as they advanced. More attempted to climb over the cover. Being met by bayonets. The rookie was confronted by a Batarian who had began arming his omni-blade, the rookie hesitated and would have died. Shepard charged forward, knocking the Batarian onto his back, and ramming his bayonet down into its chest.

"Snap out of it rookie!" declared Shepard as he pulled his bayonet from the corpse he had just made, and begun firing at the pressing enemy.

Pelicans roared over head, swooping down to drop off a pair of Scorpion Tanks. The pelicans moved overhead the advancing enemy and dropped down 2spartans each into the midst of the enemy. They slammed into the enemy and opened fire with their rifles. The Scorpions shots deafened as they fired. Destroying the remaining vehicles and clustered enemies left.

Shepard moved to thank the Spartans. A Spartan met him and he saluted.

"Picked the right time to drop in. damn glad to see Spartans here. They nearly had us overwhelmed." stated Shepard

"Glad to be of service. We have orders to press the attack. One of my Spartans is to assist you with this bunker. We have our orders. Good luck lieutenant." declared the Spartan as he began jogging with the other 2 beside the Scorpions

The Spartan approached Shepard. Shotgun raised but not aimed at anyone.

"I believe we have a bunker to crack?" quizzed the Spartan

"Yes we do, whats your designation?" quipped Shepard

"Red 4 sir" replied the Spartan

"Fine, Red 4 you are going to accompany me into this bunker. Quarter of my platoon will remain here, to protect the entrance." replied Shepard

They both moved over to the Bulkhead where Stevens was hacking.

"How's it coming along Stevens?" asked Shepard

"Well, I have 3 more percent to go." replied Stevens

"Sergeant, you and 3 other men are to hold this position. The rest of us will press into the bunker and clear it out. Understood?" ordered Shepard.

"Yes sir, don't forget to get me a Souvenir" replied Poole

"Alright stack up on the Door, prepare to go under!" declared Shepard.

His men all reloaded their weapons and stacked up.

"Got it, opening now Sir!" declared Stevens

The large bulkhead slid open to reveal a corridor leading down. There was a light at the bottom but not in between.

"Eerie, perhaps their low on budget?" joked Red 4

"Take point red 4, we will follow you down." ordered Shepard.

They all looked up however to see the UNSC Frigates moving forward, firing their point defence cannons at the surface. Effectively acting as over-watch, smashing anything that was an enemy. Hundreds of shells were being fired at targets. More Longswords were dropping payloads around the battlefield.

Shepard ordered his men to carry on. They headed down into the bunker. Weapons ready, motion sensors displaying red marks.

* * *

**Interesting battle scene? Let me know what you think ;)**

**Codex**

**Mantis Gunships**

These gunships are used by almost all militaries in the known galaxy except for the UNSC and USA. Gunships used by Council militaries have kinetic barriers, but the outdated models used by pirates and slavers do not. They are used in suppression and air support manoeuvres and are able to evade missiles with great agility due to their mass effect propulsion systems.


	9. Chapter 9 Invasion of Torfan Part 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Citadel News Report**

"This is Citadel News Net and Im Tashya Porae. I am here to give you the latest update on the UNSC Invasion Of Torfan. We have been given more video footage from the UNSC. Here is the footage now."

It showed the constant naval battle, from different areas of the system. Followed by amazing tactics used by the UNSC. Daring manoeuvres into the fray, but the UNSC ships came out alive, with battle scars. It then showed the decimation of the Pirate fleet around the UNSC Infinity. It was horrifying, the ruthlessness of the UNSC was just yet still shocking. It then showed the UNSC Frigates moving to the orbit of Torfan and begun dropping objects into the atmosphere. No explosions occurred. The video then shifted to another point of view, inside Torfan's atmosphere. The pods that were dropped were landing around the bunkers. UNSC Soldiers emerged from the pods and the battle for Torfan had begun. It showed UNSC Frigates descending into the atmosphere, shelling targets followed by bombing runs from the Longswords. There was a large scale battle occurring, UNSC Pelicans had begun unloading marines and Tanks to support. What caught everyone's eye was the Super-soldiers that everyone had heard rumours off and hadn't seen since negotiations with the UNSC and USA.

"As you can see the UNSC is using tactics not previously used by Council Races. Their use of Orbital Inserted Soldiers is innovative. This was previously deemed too hazardous by the Turian Hierarchy, perhaps they should reconsider the dismissal of Unorthodox Tactics. The rumoured Super-soldiers that the UNSC employs have been confirmed to have been deployed, lets see what they can do in future updates. The Council has yet to release a statement on the situation yet. Some speculate that they are just stunned or shocked by the UNSC. Others speculate that they're studying UNSC technological capabilities and tactics. We cannot confirm or deny these speculations. This is Tashya Porae signing off."

**UNSC HighCom Meeting**

The Highest ranking officers of the UNSC meet to discuss recent developments, to plan ahead and ask approval of the other officers. These meetings usually take place in Orbit above Reach in HighCom's Headquarters. Fleet Admiral Lord Hood Leader of the Home Defence Fleets around the Inner Colonies was the Highest ranking Officer, then their was Fleet Admiral Drescher who was Leader of the Home Defence Fleets around the Outer colonies, Fleet Admiral Harper who is currently engaged at Torfan, Fleet Admiral Hackett who is the Leader of the Defence Fleets around the colonies in the Skyllian Verge and Admiral Parangosky who is the Leader of the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI). All had agreed the best course of action was to assault Torfan and reclaim the people taken by the slavers. It was decided a show of power was in order, so it was decided that a Battle-Group under Harper's control along with the Infinity to Invade Torfan. The reports had been coming on for the past 2 days and they were pleased that the pirate ships stood almost no chance against the State-of-the-Art ships the UNSC uses. ONI's espionage probe was working well, a fully cloaked probe that was undetectable from all sensors and visuals. It had proven itself for it's espionage capabilities, more advanced than anything anybody else used. The probe was responsible for the constant updates and visuals from the battlefield. HighCom had contacted Citadel News Network to provide front line visuals of the Invasion, this was to show the Power and Capabilities of the UNSC. They did not want to be seen as weak or frail but Strong and Dependable especially when human lives are at risk.

"So, How do the Council Public take our show of Power?" quizzed Hood

"Mixed responses as predicted. They seem to be in favour of our attack more than anything" replied Parangosky

"Funny thing actually, they seem to be really interested in our use of ODST's. They're anticipating visuals that show what Spartans are capable of" stated Drescher with a large grin

"From what my reports tell me, the Turian Hierarchy experimented with a type of ODST's of their own. The tests failed however, providing more casualties than successful drops. They deemed it too Unorthodox." stated Parangosky

"Well, their loss. We have an advantage there then. ODST's are still shock troopers." quipped Hackett

"Actually, I have something to suggest." said Parangosky

"Your usually filled with ideas, lets hear it" replied Hood

"It seems that 1st Lieutenant Shepard has become something of an icon for the Council Public. After the Defence he held at Elysium against the slavers overwhelming odds, the Council public see him as a hero and rightly so." stated Parangosky

"I have reviewed his service record. Amazing simulation scores and very similar actual combat records. He was at Akuze and survived that as well. He prefers to get the job done the fastest way possible with minimal casualties. Whats your point Admiral?" quizzed Hackett

"Well, my point is that the Council has always ignored the slaver threat. Many civilians have been plucked from the Council Races. Shepard performed something they had not witnessed before. The Human capacity for Courage, Strength and Honour. I suggest we provide updates about his actions too, if he does do well of course which he no doubt will." stated Parangosky

"Fine, we will provide the Council public an idol. But what does that achieve?" asked Hood

"It means we gain their trust. Ensuring peace and possibly closer ties." stated Hackett

"Your intuition is well noted Hackett" quipped Parangosky "Hackett is correct, if peace is what the UEG wants then I see this as a good step towards that goal"

"Very well. We will not meet until Torfan is finished. At which point we will determine our next course of action. You are dismissed" Stated Hood

They all stood up and saluted one another. They then left for their respective duties.

**Torfan Bunker**

Shepard and his group was proceeding down, red marks on their motion trackers were detecting enemies getting ready and then they stopped. Obviously in position waiting. Red 4 got down first, as he was on point. He moved forward an secured the small room.

"Clear" whispered Red 4

"Fan out men, they're nearby. Eyes down your sights" whispered Shepard.

His men fanned out, slowly checking behind each corner they passed, checking the nooks and crannies for any possible surprise.

"Sir, target out 5 metres, I think we're surrounded" stated Red 4.

"You know what to do men. Flashbangs followed by smokes" signalled Shepard "VISR's on"

Each trooper switched to their VISR's, this was so they could see through the smoke as if it wasn't there.

"Now!" ordered Shepard.

Grenades were thrown out over the barriers in the Room, followed by flashes coming from every where. Along with smoke rising from the floor, flooding the area. The ODST's and Spartan advanced. They were unsure if they would affect the aliens. But it was better than not using them.

"Targets!" Screamed an ODST

Some Krogan were advancing, clearly not affected by the Flashbangs. The ODST's bayonets flared to life, preparing for CQB. The Krogan's hearing this, went into blood rage. They could not see their enemy but charged none the less into the smoke. The VISR's of the ODST's showed towering red aliens charging forward, but all the smaller, human sized aliens were on the floor incapacitated by the Flashbangs.

"Open Fire!" declared Shepard

Shots were fired at the Krogan, who began to fumble in the direction the shots were coming from. The Krogan fired back, but were not hitting anything other than walls and solid metal. One Krogan got close enough to see the Spartan and charged him, attempting to knock him down. The Spartan met the Krogan. He gripped the Krogan's arm and snapped it. The Krogan let out a roar of pain and attempted to punch the Spartan in the face. The other Krogan had been killed and the ODST's had proceeded to kill the others on the floor, whilst the Spartan fights the Krogan in hand to hand.

As the Krogan's fist made its way to the Spartan's helmet, it was caught by the Spartan after he let go of the broken arm. The Spartan then snapped this arm as well. The Krogan let out another roar, this one not of pain but blood-lust. The Krogan's redundant nervous system had kicked in. the Krogan charged at Red 4 flailing its limbs, attempting to get an advantage over the Spartan. This would not happen, but Krogan could not think straight while in blood rage. Red 4 kicked the Krogan in its chest, cracking all of the Bones there. The Krogan still advanced. Red 4 had his fun already, it was time to put the Krogan out of it's misery. He tackled the Krogan to the floor and gripped its chin and head crest. In one swift motion the Krogan's neck had snapped and the Krogan became lifeless.

"You know, while you were having fun, we were doing the real work" stated Shepard.

"Yeah, I was giving you a chance to catch up on the kill count" replied Red 4

"What? Ive taken more lives than you've had hot dinners red 4" replied Shepard jokingly

"Yeah sure, in the simulator" replied Red 4

"Alright, we have more pressing matters, ill let you win this one...ass hole" replied Shepard

They had secured the Atrium to the Bunker. There were many corridors leading off into different directions. An alarm was blaring constantly.

"Stevens! Can you shut that shit off?" quizzed Shepard

"I can do better than that, identifying the location the alarm originated from." stated Stevens

"Alright men, secure the surrounding rooms. Motion trackers are picking up unarmed targets. Could be slaves so I want you to check the 2 rooms here. Be back in 5. Stevens, me and Red 4 will remain here. Double time it troopers!" barked Shepard

The ODST's headed off into the other rooms. What they found was disgusting.

"Sir, we have slaves here. But their not human." stated the Rookie as he coughed from the repulsive smell.

"What race rookie?"

"They're Turians, Asari you name it. There all here except USA species. They are all malnourished." exclaimed the Rookie

The other trio walked into the room they were ordered to check. They came to a room with a lot of beds and Asari and Human females chained to them. One of the ODST's took his helmet of rapidly and puked up over the floor.

"Help us" said an Asari weakly

"Sir, your not gonna believe this!" declared an ODST

"What is it son?" replied Shepard

"Well, they have been sexually abusing Asari and human women. We're releasing them now"

"Copy that, get them down to the Atrium. You too Rookie" declared Shepard

"Sergeant Poole come in." stated Shepard

"Here sir" replied Poole

"We have slaves down here. They need immediate evac. Have a pair of pelicans prepped to receive alien victims." ordered Shepard

"On it sir" replied Poole

"Sir, the bunker goes deeper. There are more people further in" replied Stevens

"You sure?" quipped Shepard

"Positive, distinct human life signs along side alien, most likely Batarian" replied Stevens

The other ODST's came back to the Atrium with the slaves. They were all abused, frightened and unsure of what was going on.

Shepard took his helmet off for a second to address them and avert any fears.

"Im 1st Lieutenant Shepard of the UNSC's 1045th ODST division. We are here to liberate you slaves from captivity. Follow my men and we will be escorting you too safety" stated Shepard almost rehearsed.

An Asari approached Shepard slowly, showing signs of abuse all over her.

"Shh...Shepard? How did you get ffrrrr... Free?" quizzed the Asari

It hit Shepard like a tonne of bricks. She must be talking about his brother. It had always been mentioned about his younger brother's uncanny resemblance to him.

"Miss, I need you to tell me where the other humans are. Can you do that for me?" quizzed Shepard

"Yeah...sure. You must be Matthew's older brother. He always spoke of yyyy...you with respect. He was always so sss...sweet." replied the Asari

"How do you know him? Where is he?" quizzed Shepard "Is my family with him?"

"I know him...because they used some of us in ccccc... cage fights with one another. Sometimes against animals like varren. He was always nice to me when we spoke. He fought the slavers from time to time before they beat him senseless. So many times" replied the Asari almost whimpering "Further in the bunker. You will find him and your family."

"Thank you." stated Shepard as he walked on towards the metal bulkhead. "All right, if you head up those stairs you will come to more human soldiers. They will take care of you. Troopers, on me!"

They assembled on Shepard.

"This is priority one, humans further in. we need to extract them, ASAP!" ordered Shepard "Stevens, open this bulkhead"

"Yes sir, opening now" stated Stevens

The bulkhead opened revealing a corridor filled with rooms. Shepard's squad proceeded down the hallway. The rooms were filled with human blood trails leading from tables to cages. Their were people in the cages screaming, aching and yearning to be saved.

Their screams were drowned out as a Batarian and some other slavers turned the Corner at the end of the corridor. They were dragging a Human like meat. Shepard could not believe his eyes. His brother was being dragged by a Krogan, he was screaming and kicking at his captors.

"Stall them!" yelled the Batarian

"Watch your fire, pick your targets!" ordered Shepard to his men.

The ODST's took cover as a few slavers began running down the corridor, shooting to give the Batarian and the Krogan time to escape somewhere. Red 4 just stood there with his shotgun. Taking aim at the slavers legs. He opened fire and 1 fell to the floor, screaming in pain. A Krogan was charging the Spartan. The Krogan git close enough before Red 4 butted the Krogan making it stumble backwards, kinetic barriers having dropped Red 4 put the shotgun to its face and pulled the trigger. The Krogan's head exploded onto the slaver behind. The other ODST's had engagements in the other rooms but there were no Krogan. The rookie had charged a Batarian and impaled him with his bayonet yet firing at the same time screaming "Die you Bastards!"

"if anybody has spare Flashbangs use them now!" ordered Shepard

Within moments slavers were dropping to the floor, in despair and fear. Blinded and deafened to what was going on around them. Shepard then rose to pursue the Batarian and Krogan who were dragging his brother. His men along with Red 4 began executing the Slavers mercilessly and engaging those who recovered before they could be killed. The slavers that were left were easy for the ODST's to finish. Red 4 had noticed Shepard had ran off and gave chase.

Shepard was following the Bastards who took his brother. He had to save someone from his family, he did not know if anyone else was alive but if he could save Matthew then at least he was alive. He could hear the Batarian in the distance, issuing orders.

"Get that cargo onto my shuttle. I'll be damned if I die on this god forsaken rock!"

Scream could be heard, not just Shepard's brother but more along with what sounded like the rattling of cages.

"We have to leave now, our remaining forces will give us enough time to get out of here!"

Shepard turned the corner to find the Batarian talking to the Krogan. They had both noticed Shepard. There was a shuttle behind them and the ceiling above it begun to open to reveal the skies of Torfan.

"I'll kill you, you bastards!" Declared Shepard as he opened fire on them.

The Krogan shielded the Batarian and returned fire.

"Damn Humans. They need to be enslaved or destroyed. Dirty lesser species!" shouted the Batarian

Shepard dived behind some crates and ducked.

"So much for lesser species, we're kicking your ass!" replied Shepard

"Only for now Human!" declared the Batarian

The Krogan approached Shepard's cover but was met by Shepard as he vaulted it and plunged his battle-rifles bayonet into its chest. The Krogan roared in pain and punched Shepard back over the crates, his battle-rifle falling on the floor away from him. The Krogan approached and put his boot on his chest and started to press.

"You've got a quad human. Shame you wont be alive after this" stated the Krogan as he raised his shotgun to Shepard's face

Shepard was squirming under his boot, but was relieved when Red 4 tackled the Krogan to the Floor. Shepard saw the Spartan raise a knife in the air and plunge it deep into the Krogan's skull. Blood sprayed out onto the Spartan.

Shepard rose to see the Batarian fumbling, trying to get to the shuttle. Shepard was not letting this guy get away until he told him where his family was. He sprinted with all his remaining strength after the Batarian. Catching up to him and tackling him to the ground just inside the shuttle. The Batarian kicked Shepard off himself and drew a blade and so did Shepard. They circled each other, Red 4 closed in but the Batarian shut the shuttle door.

"Lets see what is so special about you humans!" declared the Batarian.

Shepard was staring into the Batarians lower 2 eyes and could see nothing but hatred. But why? The Batarian charged Shepard and lunged in for a stab, but Shepard moved sideways and quickly sliced down cutting the Batarians forearm.

"Ahh, damn human" stated the Batarian

Shepard attempted to take advantage and lunged forward with his knife. The Batarian however side stepped and gripped Shepard's arm and forced him to drop his knife as he twisted Shepard's arm. As the knife dropped to the floor the Batarian attempted to gut Shepard but his face was met by Shepard's fist, causing the Batarian to stumble.

"You've lost you know that don't you?" quizzed the Batarian as he stepped forward and swiping with his knife

"I haven't lost yet" replied Shepard as he gripped the wrist of the knife hand and twisted it, he then took the knife and plunged it into the Batarians shoulder.

As the Batarian was knocked to the floor, Shepard pulled out the knife and was about to plunge it into his head when Red 4 smashed open the door to the shuttle.

"Sir, we need him alive. Our AI's have identified him as the leader of this entire shit hole" stated Red 4

"Fine, where's the human you were dragging you scum!" barked Shepard

The Batarian started laughing. "He's in there" the Batarian pointing to the back room of the Shuttle.

Shepard opened the door and he saw him His brother was covered in his own blood with a blade stuck in his chest. Shepard rushed over to him as he was still breathing.

"Mat!" shouted Shepard as he pulled a biofoam canister from his equipment pack.

"Brother!" said Matthew weakly

"Your gonna be fine, let me just get this out of your chest and this biofoam will save you" replied Shepard as he pulled the blade from his chest. He stuck in the biofoam canister and pulled the trigger.

Matthew's chest was filled with a light green foam that solidified to minimise blood loss and seal up the wounds.

"How's that little bro?" quizzed Shepard.

"Better than a moment ago" replied Matthew as he began coughing.

"Where are the rest of our family?" quizzed Shepard

"They were in the rooms you just passed. They were gonna take just me away. They put the blade in me to keep me still. They gave me drugs to keep me alive until they treated me. But I think I've lost too much blood." replied Matthew

"You'll be fine Mat I swear" declared Shepard "My men are seeing to the prisoners now, they will be safe."

"Good...good" replied Matthew as he fell unconscious.

"He'll live, lets get this sorted now" stated Red 4

Shepard was filled with rage. He walked out to the Batarian that was captured. The Batarian was standing up with his hands tied behind his back.

"How's my meat ba-" he was cut short as Shepard chinned him, knocking him to the floor. Shepard started punching him repeatedly until he was stopped by Red 4.

"Sir, its okay. We got him. We need him alive" stated Red 4

"Why, this bastard deserves death! For the people he has tortured and killed!" replied Shepard

"Because sir, he's a high military ranking official in the Batarian Hegemony" replied Red 4

"Well Humpty fucking dory. You here that scum bag. We got proof your government was behind this now. We're gonna make you pay" stated Shepard

"The Batarian Hegemony will not fall to the li-" he was cut short again as Shepard chinned him again

"You will see what we will do. Now shut your mouth or ill blind each one of you four fucking eyes" declared Shepard

Shepard left to find his family. The events that have happened today, as well as the evidence found will no doubt shock the galaxy into action.


	10. Chapter 10 Negotiations and War

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Citadel News Report**

"This is Citadel News Net and im Tashya Porae. We have just been informed that the UNSC Invasion Of Torfan has been Successful. The UNSC reports that it's casualties are as low as 150 men and women dead. They also promise that they will be discussing their new evidence with Council, they Claim to know who was behind the attack on Elysium. We have some video footage here as promised by the UNSC. Here it is now" Stated Tashya Porae

The video came up to show a slaver fortified area with trenches, MG nests and AT AND AA cannons. This area was at least 500 metres across, it seemed to be an outpost of sorts, no bunker in the area. ODST's dropped in about 100 metres from the outer defences on all sides. The ODST's took cover and waited for 4 longsword bombers to perform a bombing run. The Longsword shields flared as they were hit with AA shells. It was followed by a few explosions. The ODST's charged forward into the outpost killing the survivors as they went. Pelicans descended into the area carrying Cobra's, marines and some Spartans. In the distance Slaver reinforcements were incoming. The Cobra's set themselves into lock-down. The ODST's and Marines set themselves into defensive positions around the Cobra's as did the Spartans. Slaver troop transports sped into the area. Some getting taken out by the howling shot from the Cobra's, it was very clear to the viewers of the footage that the Cobra was an anti armour vehicle sporting a miniature MAC. Slaver Infantry charged at the UNSC position which were reinforced with Mantis Gunships, they begun suppressing the UNSC. The camera then panned back slightly to show 2 UNSC Wolverines reinforcing the UNSC, firing their missiles at the gunships. Obliterating them in a barrage of missiles. The Spartans then charged the Slaver infantry, decimating them. The camera panned to the forward of the battle, zooming in on a group of Spartans running inhumanely possible. Firing their weapons with deadly accuracy dropping enemies before they realized what was happening. A Krogan charged a Spartan, only to be impaled on a plasma bayonet and thrust upwards being thrown back onto its back. The Spartan approached his prey and curb stomped its face, crushing his head under the Spartan's boot.

"Well, as you can see. The UNSC forces are really adept at warfare. We have not seen such warfare so well performed in over a millennium. Since the introduction of the Turian Hierarchy to the galactic stage. We also have some footage that shows the bunkers slave quarters. If you are squeamish or have children in the room you may want to shield their eyes." warned Tashya Porae

The video was showed from the helmet camera of an ODST. The soldier walked into a room with their squad. It showed a range of species (Except USA races) all showing signs of malnutrition and Abuse. The Soldiers holstered their weapons and moved to assist the victims. Introducing themselves as UNSC soldiers here to liberate the planet. The Victims all showed signs of relief and began to praise them as much as they could. The camera forwarded to show the ODST moving into another room with beds and female Humans and Asari, all chained to the beds they lay on. Some were drugged to keep them docile, others had signs of abuse but all showed signs of sexual abuse. The ODST's moved to assist again, some picking up the victims as they were unable to walk. Taking them to safety. The Camera forwarded again to show humans in cages. Men, Women and Children all with incisions on their heads where control implants had been forcibly placed with no anaesthetic. The soldiers again moving to get them out of the Bunker. The camera then changed from point of view, showing pelicans lifting the victims to the orbiting ships and again shifting view to show UNSC doctors treating all victims with the correct medicine, no mix up of dextro and levo amino acids. All the victims showed appreciation to their UNSC saviours.

"As you can see, the UNSC had discovered some very traumatic scenes in the slaver bunkers. The UNSC has saved hundreds if not thousands of lives from Torfan. We have heard your opinions on the recent events. It used to be mixed opinion about the UNSC's Invasion of Torfan. But now we are mostly hearing praise for their actions. The UNSC has shown itself to be a humanitarian force as well as a very capable war-fighter. We will keep you posted on recent updates. We have confirmation that the UNSC ambassador will be meeting with the Council with their proof of who was behind the attack. Oh before we go, we have some information on 1st Lieutenant Shepard. He was part of a group who took to the bunkers on Torfan. We have learned that he displayed unwavering courage and pursued the enemy denying them the opportunity to leave. It has also been rumoured that Shepard himself captured the 'Proof' of who was behind the attack on Elysium. This is Tashya Porae signing off"

**Citadel Council Chambers**

The Council had been pleased with the outcome of Torfan, even if they could not show it publicly. They had been reading over the reports again and again. Making sure they had all the facts.

"This is, well unbelievable!" exclaimed Valern "The UNSC's capabilities and effectiveness are better than the Turian Hierarchy!"

"And if im reading this right, they are more precise and have intelligence gathering capabilities on par if not greater than the Salarian Union!" replied Sparatus

"Even though im too proud to openly admit it, they are Humanitarians just as great as the Asari Republics" stated Tevos

"Who would have thought that a single species has the capability to out perform our 3 races main traits." replied Valern

"Thats what concerns me, we have not seen what the collective USA could do. The Human race seems to be upsetting the power balance in the Galaxy. We need to move carefully to ensure the safety of Council space." Stated Tevos

"Very true, they are still the wild card. Only being on the galactic stage less than a century." Stated Sparatus "I cant believe im suggesting this. But perhaps we should invite them a council seat after we determine their motives."

"I agree on both. We should see this evidence of theirs. If this race joins us. We could ensure peace across the galaxy" replied Valern

"That would be of some concern to the member species who have been attempting to do so for millennia. If they prove themselves worthy though, I doubt the public would deny them" replied Tevos "Any way, lets prepare for our meeting with the Human Ambassador, he claims we should hear the evidence as it implies a government. Probably the Batarians"

**30 Minutes Later**

Ambassador Udina walked into the Chambers accompanied by Fleet Admiral Hackett.

"Greetings ambassador" stated Tevos

"Greetings Councillors, this is Fleet Admiral Hackett of the UNSC" stated Udina

Hackett saluted the alien politicians and returned to his stance.

"We have evidence that incriminates another government. Said government paid for the capture of human captives. They were specifically going to be used to open a Forerunner installation" stated Udina

"Which government does it incriminate ambassador? And where would this facility be located?" quizzed Valern

"I think its pretty obvious by now Councillors. The Batarian Hegemony. We captured one of their high ranking military officials on Torfan. Said official denies all Hegemony involvement and claims it was his actions alone." stated Udina

"And who is this individual?" quizzed Sparatus

"The officers name is Admiral Balak. Our AI hacked into his data-banks before he could destroy them. We have fund transfer records, communication records and tracking the communications was successful also." stated Udina

"Well, what do you plan to do about it?" quizzed Tevos "Why is the Fleet Admiral present?"

"Because Councillors" said Hackett as he let out a sigh. "This is official. We want the Batarians to come to the negotiating table or we will wage war."

"Good luck with that" stated Sparatus

"And, considering what we found at Torfan. We wanted to know your stance on the situation. If things go sour at the negotiating table. We wanted to know if you would join in a declaration of war with us. After all they were taking your peoples too" stated Hackett

"Im sure you know my species motto. If we did join you, we would strike first and without warning" replied Valern

"And even if we did, we would be risking danger to our populations" replied Tevos "The people who were captured were no doubt independent colonists. We have no right declaring war"

"Be that as it may, the Turian Hierarchy would most likely prefer to stand with the UNSC. The Batarians have never promoted peace. They have in fact been a thorn in our side for too long. Should we vote on this, I approve." declared Sparatus

Tevos was shocked, Valern remained calm as usual after all he most likely knew Sparatus was going to say that and Udina had a grin on his face.

"Well, im surprised you have not asked the USA to join you in war should it come to it" stated Tevos

"We didn't need to. They offered it after the attack on Elysium" countered Udina

More shock grew over Tevos

"Hmm, perhaps you do not need us at all? But I would prefer to have a grateful ally than a resentful enemy." stated Valern

"I want to call a vote on this now" stated Tevos "Who is in favour of joining the Humans in war if it comes too that?"

"I approve. Slavery is against Council law. We could spread the rule of the law with the help of the UNSC. They have very similar morals and have been nothing but co-operative towards us." stated Sparatus

"I would agree, but until we have further intel I will have to respectfully decline. Do not mistake this a dis-approval of your governments actions Ambassador. We are just more cautious than most" stated Valern

"I disagree, we do not need to wage war unless it is absolutely necessary" stated Tevos

"Very well, I will relay your decision to the UNSC and UEG. We need to release the victims onto a Council controlled world. Any suggestions Councillors?" quizzed Udina

"You have permission to bring them here to the Citadel itself. We will ensure their care and protection." stated Tevos

"You didn't too well before or we wouldn't be having this discussion" declared Hackett

"I beg your pardon?" quipped Tevos

"Admiral, I appreciate your input but we are not here to insult their previous decisions. But he has a point Tevos. We would not have had to save these people if the Council had the Verge under control and enforced your anti-slavery and anti-piracy laws more effectively." stated Udina

"I agree, I cannot consent the previous Councillors decisions. But you are right" replied Sparatus

"We will be taking our leave now. We have negotiations to attend" stated Udina

Udina and Hackett left the room. Leaving the Councillors to mull over what had occurred in their meeting. Possible war. It is preferable to have the galaxy under the rule of peace than to leave half of it to the lawless terminus systems. The Council may have no choice if the public outcry is large enough.

**Orbit of Torfan – 1 Week Later**

The UNSC had called out to the Hegemony. To the negotiating table, the Hegemony had agreed. Both sides were suspicious of the Other. It was going to be a tense negotiation, seeing as how the UNSC was going to be demanding more than requesting. The whole of Council space was also watching the event, they were interested to see the outcome of the negotiations. The negotiations would be taking place on neutral ground, A Council vessel was in between the Hegemony Fleet and the UNSC Fleet. The Council ship would be the neutral ground.

The UNSC Ambassador Udina would be representing the UNSC along side Fleet Admiral Harper. The Batarian Hegemony would be represented by Jath'Amon the Batarian Ambassador along side a Batarian Admiral named Tarak 'Omor. They were both allowed 2 armed guards. The UNSC chose 2 Spartans. The Batarians chose 2 members from their Special Interventions Unit (SIU). The respective Ambassadors and Admirals took their seats guarded by their own Special Forces members. The Batarian Admiral was staring at Admiral Harper with menacing eyes.

"See, something you like pretty boy?" asked Harper

"Insults typical" replied Tarak

"No, a joke. But didn't your mother teach you its rude to stare?" quizzed Harper

"No, actually we are taught to do so as it intimidates the weak." replied Tarak

"Ah, I see. Well it seems we have something that intimidates the weak also. But we call them Spartans" stated Harper with a smile

"Enough, we came to negotiate. Not to see who has the bigger stick" stated Udina

"Thank you Ambassador. First off we would like to know what evidence you have and how you think we are involved." stated Jath'Amon

Udina hit a button on the table and a screen popped up to his left. It showed the Batarian Admiral they had captured.

"This is one of your Admirals yes?" quizzed Udina

"That is correct. What about him?" replied Jath'Amon

"Don't be coy with me. Your government used him to oversee the operations from Torfan. He ordered the attack on Elysium. To capture our people." barked Udina

"You don't have any proof of these accusations. Im sure he was doing this on his own whim. You see slavery is common, he himself may have wanted a human slave. We cannot do anything about individual Batarians performing these actions and-" he was cut short by Udina

"Funny, we DO have proof it was your government." stated Udina as images flashed on screen. Detailing comms records and orders given to Admiral Balak while he was on Torfan that were traced back to the Batarian Homeworld Khar'shan, specifically their governmental building.

"Our AI's have determined it was your government that issued the order." stated Udina with a grin

His grin caused all of the Batarians present to tense up a bit.

"We have demands that must be met by your government." stated Udina

"Or what?" asked Tarak

"Or its an official declaration of war!" barked Harper "And we will gladly do so!"

"Calm down Admiral. They must first hear our demands" stated Udina

"What do you request of our government?" quizzed Jath'Amon

"Do not pretend we are requesting Ambassador, we are demanding! Our entire populace wants blood for Elysium. But to avoid war we have turned to the following demands. First and foremost, the slave trade MUST be completely disbanded." stated Udina as he paused to see their response.

The Batarians just tensed up.

"We must be allowed to patrol your space and enforce anti-slavery and anti piracy laws" stated Udina

The Batarians got tenser. Tarak was practically ready to explode.

"And finally, the Forerunner Installation that you have discovered. Must be returned to its rightful reclaimer. Humanity. Failure to comply with any one of these Demands will result in open warfare between our nations." Declared Udina

"You are asking too much. Im afraid we must decline. The Batarian Hegemony will not bow to outside influences and we will most definitely be giving you the location of the Installation. We are leaving now!" Barked Jath'Amon

"Just a warning. The Batarian Hegemony will not be so easy to beat like pirates and slavers. You will face the Full might of the Hegemony!" declared Tarak

"Ah, well. I guess then you won't be taking Balak home with you? Never mind he's scheduled for execution for your governments crimes. Feel free to watch." replied Harper with a sly smile

"You Dare!" Stated Tarak

"Dare what! He will die for his crimes to the Human Race" stated Harper

"Come Tarak. This is not the time or place. We must warn our government of the impending war" stated Jath'Amon

Tarak growled and left with his men. That was the fastest negotiations in galactic history. Udina and Harper left for their ships, while the Council vessel left for the Citadel. Carrying the news.

**Citadel News Report**

"This is Citadel News Net and im Tashya Porae. We have just received a broadcast from the UNSC. This comes from the Leader of the UNSC himself. Here's the Broadcast now"

The Video came on to show Fleet Admiral Hood standing on a podium. With press taking photo's and hammering for answers. Hood raised his hands to quell the noise. He looked around the crowd as he spoke and into the camera's that were broadcasting.

"I, Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood. Am here to address you all of the situation. The Batarian Hegemony has refused to change its ways. So we, the Human Race declare war on the Batarian Hegemony for its crimes against our species. We will not Relent! We will not Falter! We will not Fail!" Declared Lord Hood "We will not stop this war until the Batarian Hegemony is defeated or it surrenders!"

The speech was followed by applause and another surge of questions and pictures. Lord Hood left the podium and Ambassador Udina took his place. Answering all questions that came his way.

"Today is a historical moment. The Batarian Hegemony has antagonized another species and will now have to deal with the outcome. Stay tuned for more updates on the situation. This is Tashya Porae signing off"

**On the Edge of UNSC Space in the Verge**

UNSC Fleets had begun amassing. Preparing to Invade Batarian Space. The Invasion would begin on the outer edge of Batarian space. Precision strikes at Batarian Military Installations and planets of great importance. The amassed fleets headed into slipspace. 3 Battle-groups were sent to 3 separate targets. The UNSC Infinity and its battle-group would be heading to the Batarian stronghold of their outer colonies. The other 2 battle groups were headed by the newly constructed Super Carriers, they would 'skirting' around Batarian Space in a pincer movement.

The USA offered to defend UNSC space in the Skyllian Verge while their fleets were absent.

**What do you think?**

**Codex**

**UNSC'S War On Slavery**

The UNSC declared war on the Batarian Hegemony after they refused to change their ways. The UNSC intends on retrieving all slaves and eliminating the threat to all of civilised space in the Skyllian Verge and Beyond. The UNSC started the Invasion of Batarian Space with attacks of a Blitzkrieg style. Rapidly attacking the enemy and moving on as soon as opposition was demolished.

The USA offered to protect the Human Colonies in the Verge for no gain of their own. This move allowed the UNSC to free up more fleets for the attack and indirectly removed any racism or tension between the 2 governments.


	11. Chapter 11 Timeline Update 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**Timeline – Council Timeline/UNSC Timeline**

**2168 – 2568**

Shepard confirms his family's safety and is happy that no one is dead. He requests his family to move back to the inner colonies of humanity. They agree, but his brother joins the UNSC after seeing that humanity needs to be stronger.

The UNSC declares war on the Batarian Hegemony. They launch rapid strikes against the Batarian military installations in their outer colonies. The strikes were launched exactly the same time the UNSC declared war, surprising the Batarians. The Hegemony's Outer colonies are left undefended against the UNSC after the attack, they hoard all fleets to protect the Inner colonies. The UNSC liberates many planets from the Hegemony's control. Saving thousands of slaves, some of which are Batarian. The Batarian public praises the UNSC for their actions after they explain that their Government is tyrannical.

The Council public wants to assist the UNSC in the war on Slavery. The UNSC aware of this, gives early models of their advanced Shielding technology to the Council, in return for the Council's future co-operation. The Council accept and hastily begin adapting the technology for usage. While their shielding technology is margins better than their previous tech, it falls short in comparison to UNSC and USA technology.

**2170 – 2570**

The UNSC has fully liberated the Hegemony's Outer Colonies and prepares to invade the Inner Colonies. Ships are amassed and plans are drawn. The Batarian Hegemony calls all slaver and pirate funded groups to help defend Batarian space. They use said new resources to strike at Mindoir. Mindoir was undefended at the time, but the USA patrol entered the system and did not give the slavers chance to retreat. After losing some of their own forces the USA decides to send some of its fleets out into the Attican Traverse and other locations to remove the threats there.

The Council moves on the opposite side of the galaxy. Expanding its territory to the rear of the Terminus systems. Before they actually move to attack any slavers, they are pre-emptively striked by slavers. The Council retaliates and begins its invasion with more fleets than previously planned. The Council forces find the infamous pirate stronghold in the Nemean Abyss, Tortuga. It is heavily defended and would require the majority of Council fleets to eliminate the threat.

The USA sent a fleet to deal with Tortuga. The Council is shocked when a USA Super-Carrier, 10 Assault-Carriers and many ships similar to Quarian Liveships enter the system via slipspace. The USA fleet engages the defences and is quickly triumphant with minimal casualties. They then witness the invasion from orbit as the USA ships begin dropping their version of ODST's from each of their ships along with 'Scarabs'. Vehicles being dropped from orbit is what shocked the Council, not flown down, just dropped.

**2173 – 2573**

The UNSC has been successful with its Invasion and Liberation of Batarian Space. The last stronghold is Khar'shan itself. The UNSC also discovered the Forerunner installation the Hegemony was trying to access. Scientists quickly reveal that there are advanced medical technologies discovered inside. Forerunner made Nano-machines that are only compatible with human biology are found and taken to UNSC space along side all other relevant technologies.

The Council expands its territory after the USA leave from Tortuga. Council public reacts well to the war and the extensive variations of warfare used by the UNSC and USA. In particular the colossal 27Km Super-Carrier used by the USA. The Council feels that its fleets and technology is inferior significantly compared to the UNSC and USA. They begin trying to match their technology, but progress is slow.

When the UNSC Fleets entered the Batarian Home System, they encountered a revolt by the Batarian public against their own government. Crying out for surrender. The UNSC approached and assisted the rebels in liberating their planet form the Hegemony. After the Hegemony was defeated the Rebels proposed to rebuild their society under the supervision of the UNSC, they pledge to become a civilised society. The UNSC agrees, happy that they did not have to reduce a species to the stone age.

**2175 – 2575**

The UNSC declares the war over. Reveals the evidence of what the Hegemony did to its own populace. The Galaxy welcomes the new restructured Hegemony to the Galactic Society. The UNSC aids the New Batarian Hegemony in rebuilding its home world and offers to patrol its borders until they are capable of doing so themselves. The USA also offer their fleets to do the same.

The Council, shocked at these new developments request for the New Hegemony to join the Citadel as a member species again. They decline for the time being, wanting to review their options. The Council public reacts with mixed opinions about it, though most agree that under UNSC supervision the New Hegemony could not stray down the wrong paths. Many Council scientists are reviewing all evidence they have about UNSC and USA technology. Attempting to re-create their own versions of ODST's and OIV's (Orbitally Inserted Vehicles), tests provide more casualties again. Many wonder what do the UNSC and USA have that make it successful.

The Terminus Systems is reduced in size by 10% as the borders of the UNSC, USA and Council increase in size. To prevent the Her territory from falling from her control she orders slaving to be removed. Aria T'Loak is contacted by the Galactic Governments to abolish the slave trade in the Terminus. She informs them that it was already done, they then leave the terminus to its own devices.

**2177 – 2577**

After the rebuilding of the Batarian Homeworld the USA invites the New Hegemony to join them and all depths of USA society. After much deliberation the New Hegemony accepts. All of Batarian Space is now USA territory. USA extends its offer to the UEG again, but instead of declining the UEG decides to run a project. A ship that will be of mixed species but under the Command of humans. The USA accept this as a step forward. The New ship will be an advanced Frigate called the Normandy. It will be the most advanced ship in existence, with designs from both governments as well as armaments.

The Council is a little shocked that the New Hegemony exchanged Citadel membership for joining the USA. The Council public welcomes the idea, most believing that the USA and UNSC will help the Batarians become a peaceful race. Some however worry that the UNSC and USA are too powerful. The Normandy project is discovered by the STG, they alert the Council who in turn are concerned that the USA will be the most powerful nation if the Humans join them.

The Batarians rejoice as they join the USA, they are surprisingly welcomed by the Quarians. The Batarian Hegemony sacrifices its independence to do some good in the galaxy for a change. They are receiving support from the USA to help rebuild their colonies.

**2180 – 2580**

The UNSC decides to host war games. To hopefully reduce the tension that has slowly risen from the end of the war. The Council and USA have been invited to Harvest to join the war games. These war games will be run by simulators that will run a variety of scenario's from the Human -Covenant War, to the War against slavery. It is scheduled to run simulations on naval engagements under various circumstances. It is rumoured that it will simulate a flood infestation but these will only be attempted by the Best-of-the-best. The UNSC has tested the Forerunner Medical Nano-machines and they have been proven to fasten regenerative processes rapidly and repairs ageing cells which could possibly make a human live indefinitely in theory. They are administered to almost all of the human race, except for those who do not want it. UNSC slipspace technology is advanced to the Forerunner capabilities, making travel time in slipspace greatly reduced and can with pinpoint accuracy navigate to any location of their desire.

The USA after helping the Batarians rebuild and the Quarians grow. Are contempt with its border size and plan on increasing its defences and economy. They attempt for closer ties with Humanity and again make some progress, having some colonies jointly controlled and funding science expeditions in search of Forerunner artefacts.

The Council had secretly increased ship production and unveils that their fleets have increased by 30%. this is not enough however to outperform the USA and UNSC. The predictions show that the UNSC and USA are now more powerful than the Citadel Council on their own. They Council announces the War games to the general public, who are thrilled at the event and will be able to watch the simulations.

**2181 – 2581**

The simulations would be monitored by all members of the Governments participating to ensure fairness in all of the simulations.

The War games took place on Harvest at the beginning of the year. The first scenarios depicted the Council forces, before the shielding tech given too them by the UNSC, against the Covenant in the Great War. The results were less than satisfying to the Council as they showed that within 10 years the Covenant would have overrun Council Space due to their vastly larger fleets and Technology. The next simulation was an engagement between the UNSC pre-Great War against the Council forces. It showed that the Council's forces would have been beaten back again and again due to the Fire-power of the UNSC ships, even without shielding. These 2 simulations were containing a hidden message that everyone understood, the Human race was a stubborn bunch of people who fought harder than any other race. Especially since they survived the war for 25 years before they located Reach and then Earth.

The next simulation was a 3 way war between the current USA, UNSC and Council forces. The war would be long and bloody, with the USA and UNSC in close battles in their almost shared space. The Council taking advantage of this and invading their space. The UNSC would eventually triumph against the USA and then successfully repel the Council forces and take the fight to them. The war would rage on and then be won by the UNSC. This simulation was the most shocking as it showed human determination to succeed as well as their other admirable traits. To other sit just showed that the UNSC was too strong.

The next few simulations were each governments best against each other in a series of battles. Saren Arterius participated and lost a simulation against the USA, he lost to a Sangheili who engaged him with an energy sword. He lost when he was against the UNSC, specifically to the newly promoted Commander Shepard who beat him with a plasma bayonet and then to the Spartans. Saren was losing his reputation as the best-of-the-best in the Galaxy. The next few simulations that were conducted were off the flood infestation. Only the higher ranking officials knew of the flood scenarios. It displayed that the flood could overrun the galaxy if the USA and UNSC were not in existence. All of the forces engaged in the simulations saw the horror of the flood first hand. Many fell in the simulations to infection by the flood, good job it was a simulation. Commander Shepard did not get infected, Saren did not either. It was almost a competition between those 2. with Shepard out performing Saren in more situations than Saren did Shepard. After the war games were over, Saren goaded Shepard into a sparring ring. Saren lost to Shepard, in a rage that Saren could be beaten he assaulted Shepard and was struck by a Spartan. Saren lost the use of his left arm and opted for a synthetic upgrade. Saren was slightly punished by the Council for his actions. Each nation agreed the war games provided valuable insight and tensions decreased between all sides.

The UNSC sent a ship into Geth territory. It was a Prowler and was tasked with monitoring Geth activity and to see if they were really organic hating synthetics.

**2182 – 2582**

Commander Shepard is invited to join the Spartan IV program after he receives the Forerunner Medical Nano-machines. He accepts, he out performs the other Spartans in training and due to his previous performances, is allowed to retain his rank of Commander if he serves aboard the Normandy.

**2183 – 2583**

The UNSC discovers Prothean ruins on Eden Prime and alerts the Council that it will be delivered to them on the Citadel.

The Normandy is finished and is commanded by Captain David Anderson, his XO is Commander Shepard. The crew consists of Human, Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Quarian, Batarian, Unggoy, Lekgolo and even Huragok's. The Normandy heads to the Citadel to pick up 2 Council Spectre's that are going to oversee the pick up and transportation of the Prothean ruins.

The Citadel picks up a ship whose LADAR paints it as a UNSC vessel. It appears to be a Frigate that is missing its brow. Council ships are sent to investigate and bring it to the Citadel.

**Well, what could be happening next ?**

**Codex**

**Forerunner Medical Nano-Machines**

These nano machines were used by the Forerunners to keep their people in top performance ability. They remove any illness and increase a persons speed, agility, regeneration rate and strength. Regeneration is the only one increased significantly. Because of the similar biology between the Forerunners and Humans, alongside Humanity's Reclaimer status. The Nano machines work just as well on humans. The machines replicate themselves from spare minerals in the body of a human and only one nano machine is needed to be given to a human as it will duplicate the rest.

**Council Shielding**

The Council's new found shielding technology has greatly improved their ships and infantry. It is far better than kinetic barriers but no where near as good as UNSC and USA technology. The Council is trying to improve it, but is having no luck.


	12. Chapter 12 New Arrivals

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**The Citadel **

It was a normal day in Citadel Space. Tracking the coming and going of every sentient being on the Citadel was a hard job, good thing there were thousands who worked in Citadel Control. They had just received reports from the sensors of an unmanned damaged UNSC vessel drifting into the centre of the Citadel's Ward arms. The vessel was stopped by Citadel Ships. They were waiting for permission to board and search the vessel. Their preliminary scans showed that the vessels brow had been cut off. Not torn off, shot off or even burned off. Just a clean cut, not capable by any weapon in known space. The human words on the side said clearly Forward Unto Dawn. If any Council race knew Human History, which most of them do, they would know that this was a vessel used in the human-covenant war. What some knew that most did not, was that this vessel in particular carried the Human Hero through the portal to the Ark. The Human in particular was a Spartan, not just any Spartan but THEE Spartan. The Council was eager to get inside, hopefully to recover said Spartan. If they could get at least some insight to how Spartans are made, that would invaluable to them. They had sent technicians to scan the ship at close range, to get valuable insight on UNSC technology.

Unfortunately for the Council, this was the Day the newly constructed UNSC Normandy was scheduled to dock and receive their 2 Spectre's. The Normandy's Captain, David Anderson, declared that should the Council enter the vessel it could be considered an act of war. The Council acted in wisely and let the Normandy access the Ship. The Council ships moved away from the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn to the designated distance. The Captain decided it was a smart idea to take Shepard with him on board. Another Spartan may be a friendly face for the Chief if he was indeed on board and if not, well it would be better to be safe than sorry. The entire of the Citadel was watching in anticipation. They wondered what was the contents of said damaged ship and why was the UNSC so protective of it? The Normandy came up alongside the Forward Unto Dawn and sent across Captain Anderson along side Shepard and a UNSC technician. They opened the outer bulkhead and stepped inside...

**Inside the Forward Unto Dawn**

It had been a long time. Longer than anticipated. Power had been used and conservation methods had kicked in. Cortana had shut down all non-essential systems other than Chief's Cryo Tube. She could not calculate how long it had been. Suddenly she detected an outside presence, entering the ship. She was curious. She had no outside stimulation for so long, she yearned for something to do and now she did. She tracked their movement through the ship as they made their way to the Cryo Bay. There were 3 targets. Humanoid, possibly humans. One was taller than the others.

Thoughts rushed through her mind in nano seconds. Humans, UNSC. Flood threat neutralization successful. Possible human recovery team. Taller human possibly a Spartan, armour configuration Is similar. She decides to route whatever spare energy she can and makes flashing lights direct the intruders to the Cryo Bay. The Targets hurried in a jogging pace. She began to wake up the Chief. His body and mind being thawed for the first time in god knows how long. His vitals began coming to life. Heart beat normal, cognition normal. Brain waves normal. No damage what so ever except whatever he had endured during the battle of Installation 00.

The bulkhead opened and the 3 beings walked in. She was relieved to see that they were human. The insignia of the UNSC had altered a bit but she could handle that. The Humans and Spartan approached the tube that held the Chief. The Spartan raised its hand to wipe ice that had formed on the glass of the tube.

She used her AI holographic projector for the first time in years. It flared to life and Cortana appeared to the Humans.

"UNSC Service Number CTN 0452-9 Designation Cortana." stated Cortana as she waited for the correct response and looked at who was the commanding officer.

"UNSC Service Number 2653-2457-9836-DA Captain Anderson, Cortana we are here to get you and the Chief off this ship. Regardless of his condition." replied Anderson

He had replied how he was supposed too, shame she did not know his service number. It meant it was a while after the war. New soldiers etc.

"Yes, I understand. However he is fine. He just needs to wake up is all." stated Cortana

"Really?" replied Anderson with a little bit of shock and excitement.

"First off all, what is the year and where are we?" quizzed Cortana

"The year is 2583 and you are currently in the heart of Citadel Space." replied Anderson

"30 years we've been adrift? And what is Citadel Space?" quizzed Cortana.

"You will get a full debrief when we have both of you on board the Normandy." stated Anderson "Im sure you have a lot of questions"

There was barely a second between Anderson's statement and the Cryo Tube opening with a hiss. Shepard moved to assist the Spartan getting out of the Tube, no doubt it should be hard to move after such a long time in Cryo-Sleep. The Chief began to move and started to Climb out of his tube, taking note of how he was with UNSC personnel. His magnetic boots clamped to the floor of the Ship and he looked at the Soldiers in front of him, specifically the Spartan who was wearing an updated version of MJOLNIR Armour.

Shepard snapped to salute the Chief at which point so did Anderson and the technician. The Chief noticed that Anderson was the CO and waited for him to stop saluting before he lowered his hand.

"Good to see you Master Chief" Stated Anderson

"Likewise Sir" replied the Chief

"Are you feeling fine Chief?" quizzed Anderson

"Yeah, just need a good meal. How long?" replied the Spartan

"30 Years, found you in Citadel Space and before you ask you and Cortana are leaving this relic with us for a debrief. Before we do, I would like the technician to run a few suit diagnostics to check if your able to travel without assistance" stated Anderson

"Understood" replied the Chief

"Don't worry, he's fine...mostly" stated Cortana with a grin

The technician began scanning the Chiefs armour up and down.

"Vitals are good, Gel layer is almost depleted. Power cells are almost gone too" Stated the Technician "He should be fine to get to the ship"

"Good, let's get going then." Stated Shepard.

"Wait, before we leave. Cortana, could you remove any information that this vessel still holds but keep a local copy?" asked Anderson

"Already done, I figured by Citadel Space we were in alien territory." replied Cortana.

"To put it bluntly yeah we are. Friendly aliens but we don't need them finding any useful information" quipped Shepard

"Yank me Chief" stated Cortana

The Chief pulled Cortana out from her terminal and placed the AI storage device into the back of his head.

"Ah, feels so much better being back home" said Cortana with clear joy in her voice.

"Let's get moving shall we?" asked Anderson as they moved to leave the ship.

**On Board the UNSC Normandy **

As Chief walked out onto the Normandy, he noticed former Covenant races were on board. Stationed here in fact. Many Sangheili immediately recognized who he was, after all he was infamous and then famous among them for being the most dangerous warrior to have ever existed, except for the Arbiter and Shepard, they put their right hands across their chest where the human heart would be and bowed their heads as he walked by.

He also noticed 2 unknown species he had not encountered before. One that seemed almost human except for the 2 fingered and 2 toed hands and feet and another that had 4 eyes and had different coloured skin. He made his way to the debriefing room with Anderson and Shepard. He noticed other humans working alongside the aliens, happy to do so, not resentful. Well some of them anyway. Body language was too easy for Chief to read.

They entered the briefing room and begun bridging the gap between the events of the Ark and now.

**Citadel News Report**

"This is Citadel News Net and I'm Tashya Porae. Today' report will contain footage that will be analysed by a special guest. We will also be viewing what impact the UNSC has had on galactic society over the past 25 years. Our special guest today is Professor Mordin Solus." stated Tashya Porae as the camera shifted to show the Professor who waved at the camera.

"Today on the Anniversary of the introduction of the UNSC and USA, we are celebrating their welcoming into galactic society. Professor, could you tell us what the Council originally thought of the UNSC?" asked Tashya

"Well, we thought many things. First contact after all. We thought that the size of their ships meant a militaristic species. But their technology is not based on mass effect technology. We initially thought they were less advanced. Clearly we were wrong." replied Mordin

"What do you think of them as a species and how they act?" quizzed Tashya

"I have studied Humanities history extensively and their culture briefly. If I have learned anything from them, it is that Humanity is the most individualistic species in the known galaxy. They have many varying opinions on everything. From how to govern their people to how they should tackle an economic problem. They evolved from hunter-gatherer society to space faring species faster than any other known species. This is because all other species were either assisted by Prothean ruins or did not adapt as fast as humanity to the growing situation." stated Mordin

"And what was that problem?" asked Tashya

"Many problems, first war, then overpopulation, then dissidence. Then they met the Covenant. They fought well with the strategic capability of the Salarians, the Finesse of the Asari, Discipline of the Turians and the Strength of the Krogan. Along side another trait which is impressive fire support." stated Mordin

"What do you have to say of Humanities actions during the Invasion of Torfan and afterwards?" quizzed Tashya

A video showed up on the screen, it showed the attack of Elysium and Shepard defending against over whelming odds. It then shifted to show the Invasion of Torfan and paused on the ODST's dropping into the Atmosphere.

"Humanity acted rightfully. They retaliated against an unprovoked attack. They offered the slavers to surrender and they refused. Forcing the UNSC to unleash its fleet and arsenal onto Torfan to retrieve not just Human slaves, but other species also, ours included. Their tactics on engaging the enemy have earned them the respect of almost every Council Military Official. For example, their usage of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or ODST's for short, is innovative. This specific tactic provides hard and fast insertion into enemy territory that was previously unattainable even still now by Council Militaries." replied Mordin

"Very true Professor, what do you have to mention about these next few scenes?" quizzed Tashya as the screen continued playing to show a large scale battle being fought by the Slavers and the UNSC.

"Well, here for instance. They use a wide variety of vehicles and weapons to maximise efficiency against unknown enemy. The Cobra for instance is an artillery vehicle of sorts. It is primarily used to take out enemy armour. When they were threatened by air attack, the UNSC revealed these Wolverines, mobile anti air vehicles that fire a barrage of missiles to ensure the destruction of their foe. Here we can see a UNSC Super Soldier colloquially dubbed 'Spartans' engaging the slaver forces on the ground. Beating a Krogan in strength. Something previously thought impossible except for mechanical aid." Stated Mordin

The Video then showed an ODST carrying out an Asari from a bunker. The Asari was clearly too hurt too walk.

"Here we can see, that Humanity being a very concerned and care giving species, despite having every reason to be xenophobic after their war. They showed Humanitarian traits in the middle of a war-zone. Like I said previously, a very individualistic species. Its great to know that the majority of them care for peace over anything else" stated Mordin

"Yes, many of us feel the same Professor. What about the statistics of their war against slavery just after?" quizzed Tashya

"Well, they apparently suffered over 7570 casualties in said war. They lost a small number of ships at 13. On the scale of their invasion and the amount of opposition they faced. They managed to secure the least amount of casualties they were capable off. We could not have pulled of such small casualties. The Batarian Hegemony suffered all of its ships being destroyed, which was over 200 vessels and lost over 145,000 soldiers. The advanced technology of the UNSC saved many lives and prevented many deaths. It also made the invasion easier. We are glad that they were not out for the destruction of the Batarian race, as evident by their help in restructuring their society with the help of Batarian rebels. The caste system was removed and all Batarians now have equal rights. Slavery gone and democracy introduced. Favourable outcome, possibly the best" stated Mordin with a smile

"Interesting points there Professor. What do you think of their new found technology at the Forerunner Installation?" quizzed Tashya

"Ah, your referring to the medical nano-machines that they introduced to their own biology. It was made for the humans by the Forerunners themselves, after they had studied Humanity for sometime. It seems they were going to uplift them maybe, only speculation can be given at the moment. But the nano-machines are given to people who want them. Anybody could refuse. But few have. They have removed all illnesses from human biology and repair their ageing cells making them live theoretically indefinitely. This has been a bit of a shock to the Galaxy at large but mostly to Asari society if im not mistaken" stated Mordin

"Yes thats quite true, what do you have to say about that?" asked Tashya

"Well, many rumours about Asari promiscuity. They live longer than any other species so they enjoy the time they have with them, not mourn them when they pass on. Due to their culturally induced taboo about mating with another Asari they move to mate with other species. With Humanities recent developments, statistics show that many Asari are preferring humans as their mates. Due to their long life, they may enjoy their entire lives together. Also the fact that Humans and Asari are almost biologically identical, in appearance and design, makes Humans the most attractive species in the galaxy to the Asari. Please stop me if im speaking out of turn" stated Mordin

"Not at all, you are speaking all fact based statements" replied Tashya

"Human Culture very similar in many ways to Asari, except governmental system and Military system. The exchange of human literature, art and even movies has brought Asari to realize that they have more in common with Humanity than any other race does. Many Asari embrace this as a blessing. They have another species that they can now emotionally invest in and not worry about the loss of them. Its quite good to hear of such news. It brings me joy to hear 2 separate cultures influencing each other in such an exceptional and positive way." stated Mordin

"And what is your take on the War games that were held not so long ago?" quizzed Tashya

"The War games showed us many things. For instance, should the Council have been In Humanities position during the Human-Covenant war, we would have lost within 10 years. Harsh truth I know considering the UNSC lasted 25 years before the Covenant got close to their home world. It also showed us that should a galactic war erupt now between all 3 super powers that the UNSC would be victorious again. The battle field displays were shown to us, Humanity excels in moments of strife and conflict just as well as they do in times of peace. Humanity can adapt and change its society to match any given situation within a decade if not sooner. They overcome overwhelming odds with the best outcome. It is almost unbelievable what they are capable of. How fast Humans can adapt, learn and confront problems in something to be admired. They are THEE most capable species in every sector you can think of. They out perform any Council race. We cannot adapt and overcome problems as fast or as efficient as they can, we may like to think we can, but the Humans are better at it than any one of our races and even with all our races combined they still have a good chance of out doing us." stated Mordin " I would also like to add that if Humanity had not joined us on the Galactic stage, we would not have demolished the slave trade for a very long time and we could not have achieved the peace we have now. All these simulations were run various times and all had the same outcome."

"Thank you Professor" replied Tashya "And there you have it. Straight from one of the best scientists in Citadel Space. This is Tashya Porae signing off"

**Citadel Council Chambers**

They had just been informed of the Normandy's intervention. Unfortunately for the UNSC, the Council already had what they needed. Except of course the knowledge of how Spartan's are made. They were ecstatic. They had schematics for Humanities slipspace drive and their MAC's.

"Is this information accurate? We could build these yes?" quizzed Sparatus

"Yes we could actually, it seems the schematics for this slipspace drive are rather complex. None the less we shall have a working prototype within a month at the very least" stated Valern

"And we could possibly upgrade our ship weapons as well. The MAC seems dish out tremendous amounts of power. No doubt, due to the 600 tonne round it fires" stated Tevos

"600 tonne? It also fires at the same speed if not greater than a Mass Accelerator. This weapon is very powerful indeed." stated Sparatus

"And what do you think that says about the USA? UNSC weapons took a few shots to break through their shield systems." reminded Tevos with a little shock

"Yes, no doubt those War games were truthful. We need to refit our entire military with these new devices." stated Sparatus

"I think we should be discreet about it though. We do not need to alarm our allies that we are becoming equal in power" stated Valern

"Maybe discretion is a bad idea? Perhaps we should tell them what we are doing. After all they did the same thing during their Great War and after." stated Tevos

"Perhaps, but I think we should remain discreet about it for now." replied Sparatus

"Very well. Perhaps we should get back to other matters. The Volus Ambassador will be here shortly to present his case for why his species should be given a Council Seat." stated Tevos

"Again? Does his species not understand that you have to provide fleets for the defence as well as acts of selflessness to be even considered. Humanity has a greater chance of joining and they refuse to join the Citadel." replied Sparatus

"Yes, but we must be under-way, here he is now" stated Valern

**On Board the Normandy **

After mulling over each last important detail, Chief and Cortana were shocked that so much had happened. But they could not show it.

"So, ive been informed I must send you on your way to meet Lord Hood himself." stated Anderson

"Sir, Ive never been one for the public eye. I have only showed up when I have too. I would much prefer to be returned to active service" stated Chief

"Be that as it may, you are needed to return to Earth. People need to know your alive. Your a symbol of everything that Humanity represents. You also need to get out of your out-dated armour, what is that Mark VI? We are using Mark VII now." stated Anderson

"Chief it couldn't hurt. Im sure Lord Hood will return you to active service by the end of the week anyway." stated Cortana

"Fine, when can we get going?" quizzed Chief

"Well, as soon as we get the 2 Council Spectre's on board" stated Anderson "Until then, I want you to report to the Med bay. Doctor Chakwas should take a look at you, make sure your in top shape" stated Anderson

"Understood Sir" replied Chief as he saluted Anderson before heading out.

_Chief's POV_

Chief had begun walking to the Med-Bay, realizing that the layout of the ship was UNSC. He noticed that the races on the ship had different roles to play. Cortana spoke through the helmet comms so nobody could hear them talk.

"Chief, I find it quite amazing to see these different species working together with Humanity."

"Sure, as long as they stay that way I wont have to kill them"

"Now Chief, your gonna have to learn to play nice aren't you"

"No, I never play nice"

"I know Chief I was-"

"Joking yeah I know"

The doors to the Med-Bay opened and there was a Women, easily in her 40's, black skin, grey hair. She introduced herself to the Chief

"Ah, Sierra-117. I was told to expect you. Now if you would please stand on this pedestal, it will remove your armour for you." said the Doctor

"Okay Doctor, Chakwas right?" asked Chief

"Yes, stand just there, stand normally, stay still and relax. The machine will do the rest" replied Chakwas

Chief did as he was told, let his arms slump by his side as ha stood on the Pedestal. Within moments the pedestal lit up and mechanical arms rose from the floor. Grabbing onto his armour and pulling it off piece by piece from the head down. Within a minute he was just wearing his grey jumpsuit that all Spartans wore underneath their armour.

"Well that went well." stated Cortana as her chip was placed into a terminal nearby by a mechanical arm.

"Ah, I assume your Cortana. I was told to run diagnostics to check for rampancy. You don't mind do you?" quizzed Chakwas

"Not at all." replied Cortana

A few moments passed as she checked the results from the diagnostic.

"Well, you seem to be fine. Your data matrices are cracking hinting that rampancy had been engaged at some point. But you seem to show no indication of said rampancy. You have not rewritten your protocols or programming in any way." stated Chakwas in a little bit of shock.

"Glad you didn't fry me in my tube then Cortana." stated Chief as he knew the dangers of rampancy.

"You made a promise to me remember, how could I kill you?" replied Cortana

Chief thought to himself for a few moments. Happy to know his friend was fine.

"And now onto you Chief. I would like you to remove your jump suit so I can perform a full body scan" stated Chakwas

Chief did as was asked of him as usual. He placed his jumpsuit on the table next to him.

"Chief, a bit cold in here?" joked Cortana

"Im fine" replied Chief

"Now would you lie down on the bed, the medical scanner will take it from there" stated Chakwas

He climbed onto the bed and lay still. The machine moved to bring a scanner above his head. The scanner moved down his body until it passed his feet. The machine stopped and Chief rose from the bed.

"Well, you seem to have minor damage internally, nothing that the Nano-bots can't fix. Oh that reminds me. Chief you have a choice, do you want a Nano-machine or not?" quizzed Chakwas

"Chief, I have reviewed the nano-machines, they have more advantages than anything else." stated Cortana

"Then sure, why not" stated Chief

Chakwas pulled out a syringe that had a small amount of a grey liquid. She slapped Chiefs arm to reveal the best vein for injection. She then plunged the syringe into Chief's vein and the nano-bots coursed through his body, immediately repairing any damage to himself.

Chakwas held a scanner over the Chief's chest to show the internal damage on the monitor in front of them. Chief was a little shocked as he saw the damage rapidly disappear.

"Well, I feel batter anyway" stated Chief

The door to the Med-Bay opened and a human the size of Chief walked in wearing normal fatigues for off-duty.

"Cold Chief?" asked Shepard as he passed him some fatigues his size.

"At least someone here has humour" stated Cortana

"Commander Shepard, im the XO of the Normandy. Its an honour to meet the both of you" stated Shepard as he put out his hand to Chief

"Like-wise" replied the Chief as he put on his clothes and shook Shepard's hand.

"Commander Shepard, I hear your quite the hero to humanity these days and to some aliens if im not correct?" quizzed Cortana

"You could say that." replied Shepard shrugging his shoulders

"Shepard's just being modest. A lot of people admire him for his actions. Human and alien alike." stated Chakwas "Chief, your free to leave the Med-Bay now, you have a clean bill of health"

"Want a tour?" asked Shepard

"I will remain in this terminal for the time being Chief, but I can however still talk to you via the ships comms." stated Cortana

"Very well, show me the works" stated Chief

After an hour of touring the ship. Looking at the MAC, Point Defence Cannons, Shielding Systems, The Armoury, Mess Hall and the Simulator. The Chief was content with what he had seen. Anderson had stated over the comms that they were en route to Harvest to transfer the Chief over to another ship for travel to Earth. The Spectres had been collected and were touring the ship themselves but being escorted to ensure no espionage.

"So, back to the mess hall? No doubt you could do with a meal" stated Shepard

"Its true, I haven't eaten anything in 30 years" replied Chief

Shepard let out a little laugh.

"Well, lets get some chow. You'll be surprised that nothing tastes like ass" replied Shepard

**Mess Hall**

They headed over to the Mess hall and grabbed a plate each. Getting their meal and sitting down opposite one another on a table. They had the attention of pretty much everyone, rumour had gotten around that it was the 'Demon' from the war.

"Well, looks like your popular with the crew" stated Shepard

"Yeah, I noticed. I don't feel comfortable with all these aliens staring at me" replied the Chief with a little anger in his voice

"Don't worry, they will grow on you. Besides your not here for much longer anyway. And don't forget, these people are our allies" stated Shepard

"You believe that Commander?" quizzed Chief

"Absolutely, and its Shepard. No need to call me by rank. We're Spartans after all." stated Shepard

Chief felt at ease knowing that another Spartan, a well known and accomplished Spartan was helping him ease into the sudden changes to the universe.

"Looks like you to are getting along?" quizzed Cortana as she appeared on the centre of the table.

"Famously" stated Shepard with a grin "Just that mister xenophobe here is a little distrustful of our allies"

"Well, we do have good reason to be, I may have gotten over it but Chief will take time." replied Cortana as she disappeared.

"So, I hear that your gonna be having some hero's welcome when you get back to Earth." Shepard said in an attempt to get Chief talking.

"Yeah, I just hope its short. I cant stand the press getting in my face" replied Chief as he took a mouthful of food from his plate.

"Understandable, I had the same after my actions at Elysium and Torfan. Just not as massive as yours is going to be" stated Shepard as he began to eat his food.

"Yeah I heard about that. You performed really well before you became a Spartan and then you were invited to the Spartan IV program." replied the Chief

"Well, I couldn't say no. only the best become Spartans and I wanted to be the best" stated Shepard

"Well your almost there. Your almost as good as me, maybe we should spar sometime" replied Chief with a grin

"I may take you up on that some day. But it seems our friendly neighbourhood Spectre's have decided to come for a meal." stated Shepard as he pointed to the 2 Turian's grabbing a plate with Dextro-foods.

One had black armour with red lights. His skin colour was blackish with white paint on his face. The other wore blue armour and had a lighter shaded skin colour with blue paint on his face. They looked around the Mess hall and saw the Spartans. The Black armoured Turian motioned to the other to sit down with them. They moved over to the Spartans.

"Mind if we sit here?" quizzed the Darker skinned Turian

Shepard looked over to the Chief, who nodded back.

"Sure, why not" replied Shepard

"Nihlus Kryik and Garrus Vakarian Special Tactics and Recon" Stated Nihlus as he pointed to himself and his colleague

"I know who you are. Sierra-1379 Commander Shepard" replied Shepard and looked to Chief hinting he should speak up.

"Sierra-117 Master Chief" replied Chief

"I had heard of your erm shall we say recovery?" replied Nihlus

"So, Spartans. Im guessing Mater Chief isn't your name is it?" quizzed Garrus to Chief

"No it isn't. But I only share my name with friends or fellow Spartans" stated Chief Coldly

"Ouch, way to be put down Garrus" stated Nihlus as he started to eat his food

Garrus was slightly annoyed at the rapid shut down from the Chief. But he decided to let it go.

"So, Commander Shepard. Quite an amazing ship you have here." stated Garrus as he started to eat as well.

"She is the most advanced ship in the Galaxy. I would hope she is amazing" replied Shepard as he finished his food and looked over to the Chief. He seemed to be tense, ready to strike the Turians. Obviously it would take chief a while before he was able to relax around aliens.

"True, I noticed that this ship has many different species on board. I wasn't aware that the UNSC had joined the USA" quipped Nihlus

Shepard noticed that Nihlus wanted a reaction from one of the Spartans. He wasn't looking for a fight just seeing what annoyed them.

"Its a prototype. The USA wants closer ties with Humanity so we obliged. And you can see the results for yourself." stated Shepard

"Yeah, ass tasting Quarian food" replied Garrus, Nihlus chuckled at his comment

"Now Garrus, it is military food. No matter where you go it tastes terrible" replied Nihlus

Shepard and Chief had finished their food.

"Chief, I assume you want to exercise? The simulator is a good enough place. Bring up any scenario you want" stated Shepard

"That would be great. I need to stretch my legs" replied Chief

"Excuse us and enjoy your meal" said Shepard as he and Chief left for the Simulator.

Garrus and Nihlus continued their meal and talked about their assignment. They all had been watched by the rest of the crew in the mess hall. Even when the Spartans were there. The Spartans knew it, it was why they left. That and to get some battle in before Chief had to leave. Shepard had heard the Rumours and stories of what Chief could do and wanted to see for himself.

**Codex**

**Spartan IV Program**

The Spartan IV program was designed and put into motion shortly after the end of the Human-Covenant war. It no longer required child subjects and could accept fully grown adults. Many volunteered but it was decided that only the best would become Spartan IV's due to its expensiveness. Anyone who is worthy is invited by HighCom themselves. The augmentations and enhancements are exactly the same as the Spartan IV program, except for emotional suppressants. It was viewed to dehumanize the Spartans and was therefore removed meaning that Spartans now had a sexual drive. Although they rarely have intercourse due to their military ideals. The Spartan IV's are as deadly as the Spartan II's in every way.

**MJOLNIR Armour**

The MJOLNIR Armour systems had to upgrade itself after the war and even more so when introduced to the rest of the galaxy. The Mark VIII combat suit is almost the same as its predecessor's Mark VI and VII respectively. It has a few upgrades, shielding is doubled compared to the Mark IV, has a built in Active Camo system and a Holographic Diversion ability built in. the Hologram that is made looks exactly like the Spartan, acts how it would too, except it obviously does not do harm to enemies. The Active camouflage system provides complete invisibility to any living creature, it lasts for almost 2 minutes before de-cloaking to recharge.


	13. Chapter 13 Simulation

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**STG Reports – To The Citadel Council**

**UNSC**

After much trial and error, the STG has successfully managed to complete our surveillance and threat assessment of the UNSC and the Human Race as a whole. Our agents have discovered that the UNSC has roughly 400 worlds under its control, more than any single Council Race. We have accurate estimates on fleet size as well. They have roughly 400 Frigates, 150 Cruisers, 2 Super-Carriers and 1 Dreadnought (In their size designations.) with another Dreadnought under construction. For your benefit, in our size designations they have 400 Cruisers, 150 Dreadnoughts, 2 Super-Carriers, 1 Super-Dreadnought with another under construction. **:/See Enclosed File On Ship Designations Etc /:**

Fleet Threat Assessment : Very High

Recommendations : Conduct espionage to possibly secure samples of their technologies to bolster our own. Possibility of sanctions inadvisable, Citadel Space has benefited from economic trade routes and sanctioning said trade routes will remove quite a noticeable percentage from our own economy.

The UNSC's Military has a large variety of weapons and vehicles at it's disposal. The fact that they use said variety makes them more efficient in ground side battles. **:/ See Enclosed File on Specific Vehicles and Weapons/: **Their Shielding technology surpasses our own, giving them an advantage in ground side engagements. Almost all Military personnel, Vehicles and all Ships have better shielding than our own.

Groundside Forces Threat Assessment : Very High

Recommendations : Again Espionage is required to disrupt UNSC capabilities.

The UNSC's Leadership which are the Group known as HighCom or High Command. The De Facto Leader is Lord Terrance Hood who is Fleet Admiral of the UNSC's Inner Colonies Defence Fleets. Fleet Admiral Hackett and Fleet Admiral Harper are no doubt members of HighCom. There may be more we do not know of. The Secretive Human organization ONI or Office of Naval Intelligence has been disrupting and countering our reconnaissance and espionage missions into UNSC space with great efficiency. They are without a doubt a match for the STG's role in Council Space. They have no doubt alerted HighCom of our actions. The UNSC and by extension ONI, have impressive stealth technology. Able to cloak individuals and entire ships from sight and sensor arrays.

UNSC Command Structure Threat Assessment : Very High

Recommendations : same as before, espionage is recommended. However if war path is inevitable assassinations are required to disrupt UNSC for the opening stages of said conflict. Required to discover more about ONI and its Command Structure, no doubt its leader is part of HighCom.

Final Assessment and Recommendations : The UNSC has an advantage in all sectors. Economically they must have surpassed the Asari Republics due to their vast spendings in R & D, Fleet Construction and Defensive systems. They have surpassed the Turian Hierarchy in Military size by a rough 10 % and have larger capabilities than the Hierarchy. Due to the discovery of ONI on our missions, we calculate that the UNSC has surpassed the Salarian Union in intelligence gathering and espionage capabilities. The use of A.I by the UNSC gives them untold hacking capabilities. Recommend using EMP's to disable enemy fleets and A. I's in offensive and defensive operations. The fact that the UNSC wants peace is note worthy and good. But what happens when they change their minds? Who is to stop their unstoppable force? If they want war, they will present the greatest threat to Citadel Space since its foundation.

**Turian Hierarchy – Project Centurion**

The Turian Hierarchy, with the blessing of the Citadel Council, has proceeded with haste to produce a Super-Soldier capable of going toe-to-toe with a UNSC Spartan. They dubbed said soldiers Centurion's. The initial tests involved genetic engineering and muscle building agents. It was also deemed necessary to enhance the bone strength of the subjects. All involved were volunteers who knew the risks that may occur. Roughly 150 Turian Soldiers were involved in the project. 100 were crippled and damaged beyond repair by the procedures. These have been given other jobs by the Hierarchy and are to be taken care of extensively for the risk they took. The procedures involved Carbide Ceramic Ossification which enhanced the bone structure of the subjects, they were also given Muscle Enhancements Injections which improved their musculature strength and endurance.

Even with the failures in Project Centurion it has been deemed a success. They may never be given the chance to match up to a Spartan and the Project must be kept out of public knowledge to keep the UNSC unaware of our success. Project Centurion's successful members will be equipped with top of the line equipment, on par with Spectre equipment.

Recommendations : Use the Project Centurion candidates in War Games with the UNSC to test their capabilities if they agree. Whether or not they agree, they should be used against the remnants of the slaver groups in the Terminus Systems.

**Onboard the Normandy**

The past 30 minutes aboard the Normandy were filled with excitement by the Normandy's crew. The majority of them had been observing the Master Chief and Commander Shepard in the Simulation room. They had been fighting constantly against wave after wave of Covenant Forces in the simulator. The odds were against them but when has that ever stopped Spartan's from doing their jobs? They had been fighting in one of the more memorable moments of the Human-Covenant War. They had been engaging the Covenant on Reach. Neither had been involved in the particular battle, but it was a legendary moment in the defence of Reach that every soldier knew of. It was the Battle for Quezon. The City had the second largest population on the planet. When the covenant invaded they were smashing the population centres on the planets. The UNSC provided a holding action at all cities to give the civilians time to evacuate. But the staggering amount of human lives that were given in the defence of this city was remarkable. At least 350,000 human soldiers gave their lives in the defence of Quezon, showing their willingness to lay down their lives so that others may live. Millions of civilians were evacuated from the city and it was a success. However Chief wanted to see how he could fare in that battle. As the human soldiers that were defending it were provided with little to no support.

They had been holding a courtyard for about 12 minutes against wave after wave of Covenant forces. Each wave getting stronger and larger. In the end the UNSC soldier simulations had all died helping the Chief and Shepard to hold it, but they did not need the Support. They had prepared a kill zone for the next wave. The kill count was staggering. They had killed over 2000 Covenant Soldiers ranging from every soldier the Covenant had at the time. They were fighting alongside each other, maximising their odds at surviving it, watching each others backs. Captain Anderson had noticed the recent Simulations and was watching intently, hoping to see the Chief in action. Garrus and Nihlus had also taken notice and moved to the Simulation Monitors to see what the fuss was about. When they arrived they were intrigued to say the least.

They moved through the small crowd to see the T.V Screen which displayed the current simulation at multiple angles. They were amazed at the tenacity of the 2 Spartans. Engaging the Covenant at every range. Putting them down limiting the amount they would have to deal with at close range. The timer was counting down and displayed "2 Minutes to Extraction" meaning they would have to eliminate as much as possible for the Pelican to retrieve them. It was tense to say the least.

"Well, glad they're on our side. Look at how the Master Chief is slaughtering the Covenant forces. In another life time he would have been a great Spectre" stated Garrus with barely contained shock

"Im impressed sure, the rumours of the Master Chief could not have been exaggerated. Im more interested in Commander Shepard's capabilities. He is displaying the great skill and determination he is well known for. Poster boy of the UNSC if you ask me" replied Nihlus

They continued watching the battle. Chatter could be heard among the other crew members of the Normandy.

"Keelah, the Covenant don't stand a chance. The kill zone is just laced with traps" exclaimed a Quarian Marine

"Ha, the legendary Spartans show their strength yet again. The most worthy opponent to any warrior" stated an Elite Major

"Im just glad that I have a chance to serve beside them" stated a Batarian Soldier

The Covenant began rushing into the kill zone. Losing soldiers and limbs to the explosive devices the Spartans set up to slow them down. Both Spartan had begun sniping the covenant as they pressed on to them. Shells hitting the floor and magazines followed soon after by another magazine being slapped into the Sniper Rifle. Elite Rangers descended upon the Spartans, giving the Covenant forces time to advance. The Spartans immediately snapped to the new threat. Sniping some before they hit the floor. Throwing down their sniper rifles and switching to their assault rifles in an instant for close combat. The rangers landed opening fire on the Spartans. They had both evaded by diving out of the way and returning fire on their attackers. Eliminating them in moments. At the same time however 2 more Rangers descended at point blank range with energy swords in hand. The Chief kicked the energy sword out of his assailants hand and gripped his combat knife, plunging it deep into the Elites skull through its visor and turned to assist Shepard. Shepard had however been caught of guard and the Elite had Shepard's back to him. The Ranger pushed Shepard to the floor and began to lunge at Shepard, but was caught of guard when the Master Chief tackled the Elite to the floor. Leveraging his weight to pin the Elites hands to the floor with one of his knees and his hand. His other hand was raised high with his combat knife in hand, plunging it into the Elites skull. He got up and raised his Assault Rifle and began suppressing the approaching enemy forces, to which Shepard assisted.

"30 seconds till extraction" came over the screen

"Do you think they will make it? I mean they were nearly done for then." quizzed Garrus to Nihlus

An Elite Major butted in on their conversation.

"If you think that these 2 Spartans, perhaps the Greatest 2 in existence cannot pull this off. Then you are sadly mistaken" stated the Major

"What makes you so sure?" quizzed Nihlus

"They are our Lords Heirs. They would not have been chosen if they were not worthy" replied the Major

"Surely your overestimating their ability" stated Nihlus

"We shall see. Perhaps you should attempt this simulation afterwards" stated the Major

"No thanks. I was present at the war games. I saw first hand the difficulty of that war." stated Nihlus

"Then you should have also witnessed the extreme devastation that is left in the wake of a Spartan. If im not mistaken, your mentor lost a limb to one." replied the Major

Nihlus mandibles flared

"That was outside of the Simulation and it was 2 on 1" replied Nihlus

"No, you were given false information. No doubt from Saren himself. He lost to Shepard in the simulation before he became a Spartan. He was enraged and attacked him outside of simulation. A Spartan intervened because Shepard was unarmed and Saren was. Such is the disgrace of Saren." stated the Major

"I always thought Saren was dodgy" stated Garrus

Nihlus was speechless. Just taking in what he had heard. The Major had moved on, back to his duties.

Inside the simulation Shepard and Chief were being pounded by the Wraith tanks that were suppressing them. They were engaging Brutes and Elites at close range. Unloading magazine after magazine into the enemy. Bodies falling to the floor in cries of pain. The Pelican was moving through the buildings fast, making it a fast and low extraction. Shepard moved over to a detonator and slapped the button. The buildings on either side of the courtyard collapsed falling onto the Wraith tanks and preventing enemy reinforcements. They were still beset by the number of enemies left. The Pelican swooped down, not landing but close enough for the Spartans to climb aboard. They moved to climb aboard firing as they walked backwards to the Pelican. Behind them however an energy sword flared to life behind the Master Chief, Shepard turned and slapped the Invisible Elite with the butt of his Rifle in its head. Causing it to fall to the floor and de-cloak. Shepard whipped out his side-arm and unloaded 3 rounds in its head. Putting it back on its magnetic holster and firing at the enemy as he climbed aboard the Pelican. He held his hand out to the Chief and pulled him up when he gripped it. They took a few steps back from the Pelican's rear end and the door slammed shut, with a roar the Pelican sped away.

"Mission Successful" declared on the T.V Monitors

"Well, seems that Major was right." stated Garrus

"Yes. Seems I underestimated their ability here." replied Nihlus

"Humans just seem to excel when the odds are low. They keep on surprising us" replied Garrus

"Well, I wonder how they would fare against a Centurion" stated Nihlus

"Hmm, what?" quizzed Garrus but he was cut short when Shepard and Chief emerged from the Simulation room. Amazed at the crowd that had gathered to watch.

"Everyone, back to your stations." declared Anderson

The crew left, with amazement written all over their faces yet slightly saddened they had to leave the Spartans to themselves.

"Well, I got to say. Im glad your both aboard my ship. But were approaching the Orbital Defence Grid around Earth now. I want you to have your armour on and Cortana with you. We're on a tight schedule. In 5 minutes we will dock with the Cairo Station where you will be debriefed with Lord Hood." Stated Anderson

"Alright then, I'll be ready in 3 minutes" replied the Chief

"Good to hear. Your dismissed" replied Anderson with a salute to which the Spartans replied and Anderson left for the Bridge.

Chief turned to Shepard and held out his hand. Shepard returned the gesture and they shook hands.

"Good to fight alongside a living legend, even if it was a simulation" stated Shepard with a grin

"Likewise, I just wish you could have been around during the Great War. You could have been invaluable on the Battlefield" stated Chief

"I don't know about that, but I always heard the stories about you when I was growing up. You were my inspiration for joining the Military and becoming the best I could be. Every child looked up to you" replied Shepard

Shepard motioned for them to move towards the airlock. When they got there a technician approached Chief and passed him Cortana's data matrix. He slid it into his helmet.

By the way, you never told me your name." stated Shepard

"I suppose you've earned that much. I don't remember my surname but my name is John" replied Chief

Shepard was a little surprised that they shared the same name.

"Well, looks like we have another thing in common" replied Shepard

The Normandy docked with the Cairo and the Airlock hissed open.

"Well, see you around Chief" stated Chief as he nodded to him

"Yeah, good luck with the xeno's" replied Chief as he walked onto the Cairo. He took one look back at the Spartan he had just met. Seeing him standing their tall and proud. The Doors slid shut and the Normandy began to leave.

Shepard then headed to his quarters to catch some shut eye, but not before he ran into the 2 Spectre's again.

"Need something?" quizzed Shepard

"Not really, just wanted to commend you on your performance in the simulator." stated Nihlus

"That was quite the show" stated Garrus

"Thanks I guess. Is there anything else?" replied Shepard

"Yeah, just wanted to know if you could answer some of our questions" stated Nihlus

"Sure, but you obviously know that I can't compromise the UNSC's secrets" replied Shepard

"That's fine. These are questions for you personally. First, how do you feel about aliens?" quizzed Nihlus

"Well, I suppose I can be around them without worrying too much. Im not much of a xenophobe. After the Great War we had to do a lot of joint operations against the Covenant Loyalists. So I had enough time to work out any problems I had with the Covenant Remnants." replied Shepard

"What about the other species of the Galaxy? You had a few engagements against slavers" asked Garrus

"Well, if your referring to Elysium, Torfan and the resulting war then no. I worked past that when we discovered the Batarian Government were being Dictator's. And others were just Mercenaries." replied Shepard

"Good, and what is your opinion of the Citadel Council?" quizzed Nihlus

"Im not one for politics. Now if that is all I would like to catch some sleep." stated Shepard "Tomorrow we will be at Eden Prime and I want to be ready"

"Fair enough, See you around" replied Nihlus

Shepard departed for his quarters.

"So, what's the initial assessment?" quizzed Garrus

"Well, we know his service record. We also have second and first hand information that he is not a xenophobe and is only concerned with the preservation of his species. Determined, Skill full and Efficient. All needed qualities in a Spectre." replied Nihlus

"I agree, just what is it we're picking up on Eden Prime anyway?" quizzed Garrus

"The Humans have uncovered a Prothean artefact. As promised they will be delivering it to the Citadel and we have allowed their scientists access when it arrives." replied Nihlus "You should really read the report I forwarded you next time."

"Sorry, its just that you bore me sometimes Nihlus" Garrus replied jokingly

**Sorry for the long awaited update guys. Had to deal with some family issues which obviously took precedence. As always let me know what you think in the reviews :)**

**Codex**

**Sangheili Religion – **The Sangheili lost all previous religious beliefs when they joined the Covenant. After the Great War the religion that believed in the Forerunners and the Great Journey was discovered to be a lie. Priests moved to re-interpret the Forerunners and it was widely accepted that the Great Journey referred to the Mantle, which was the Forerunners belief in defending all life. This meant that they believed they should help defend all life that is peaceful and do so alongside the Forerunners descendants or Heirs the Human Race. Many believe that the Great Journey is now the Journey to the ends of time, along side the Human race and every other peaceful race. Some remain though who adopt the Human term Atheist and do not follow a religion and instead find their own reasons to live. Many come along the same lines as the Humans and fight to rid the Universe of injustice, crime and to defend all peaceful civilizations.


	14. Chapter 14 Cairo Station

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect.**

**ONI Report – To HighCom**

**STG**

The Salarian Special Tasks Group or STG has been involved in espionage missions in UNSC space. We have uncovered agents and dealt with them accordingly. Suffice it to say even Salarian's do not know how to survive space without a suit. The STG has been discovered on a number of worlds and has been dealt with discreetly. They are a worthy opponent for us it seems. They however fall short on a number of areas. Such as they lack ship wide cloaking capabilities, personal cloaking capabilities and a number of small things. They were gathering intelligence and providing a threat assessment to the Citadel Council. While we understand their concern we still felt it necessary to protect our borders and leave a clear message. If they recover the bodies of the STG agents we spaced in their direction they will get said message. We have reports from our own agents recently inserted in Council Space and so far all have evaded detection and suspicion.

Threat Assessment : Moderate to High

Recommendations : If authorized we could conduct several missions to disrupt STG activities and also their facilities.

**Turian Hierarchy**

On their own the Turian race presents a formidable enemy. We have exact fleet sizes and Locations of all Military installations. Their fleet numbers at 600 Frigates, 300 Cruisers and 100 Dreadnoughts. They have 5 Carrier hulls under construction. These are all obviously in their ship measurements. In ours they have 600 Corvettes 300 Frigates and 100 Cruisers alongside the 5 Carrier hulls under construction. We out match them technologically. They have however not been hostile towards Humanity and only agreed to the STG operations in UNSC Space to level the playing field. Understandable, given the circumstances we would have done the same. They have proceeded to attempt a Super-Soldier program similar to the Spartan Program. They have not produced appropriate armour for the participants which WILL drop their capabilities. They have also missed out on a few key enhancements. They have only increased musculature and bone strength. They have not increased reaction time and regeneration capabilities. Again in order to match our capabilities.

Threat Assessment : Moderate to High

Recommendations : To placate the Turian Hierarchy we could offer joint-peacekeeping operations. Along side a few UNSC vehicles and weaponry. This would no doubt gain our favour with them. The Turian Hierarchy respects strength if nothing else. If war, then I recommend tactical strikes at their supply lines to cripple them. Making the fleets jobs much easier.

**Salarian Union**

The Salarians are an interesting species to say the least. They prefer to have all the facts and be prepared for everything thats possible. Good to know we're the wild-card on the Galaxy. They prefer to end conflicts before they begin. Favouring pre-emptive strikes and assassinations to eliminate enemy leadership and supply lines. The fact they have not attacked us yet is good, even though we would know about it before hand. They are either hoping for peace or too unsure of our capabilities. Its unusual for a Salarian to hope something will happen. They usually make sure it does. They a much smaller fleet than they are allowed which is not surprising, they favour quality over quantity. Their current fleet size is 300 Frigates, 100 Cruisers, 40 Dreadnoughts and 1 Carrier hull under construction. (In their ship designations) their ships are fitted with cutting edge technology in Citadel Space. Even their Dreadnoughts have stealth capabilities, well unable to be detected by sensors but still able to be seen through visual sensors. Their fleets would pose a significant threat if they had UNSC stealth capabilities. The Fact the STG managed to get past Customs at Harvest is a considerable problem. Will have to increase security measures there. We outmatch their fleets Numerically and Technologically.

Threat Assessment : Moderate to High

Recommendations : We should placate them by offering to host joint Intelligence gathering operations. Perhaps we can get them to understand that we only want peace. Pre-emptive strikes followed by diversionary tactics would suit best to deal with the Salarian Union if war is unavoidable.

**Asari Republics**

The Asari are the most interesting species. Almost identical to Humanity biologically. The Asari Republics are strange to read. At times they enjoy our relationship with them. At others they tend to try their best to match their economy to ours. A population that is full of naturally occurring Biotics. Troubling to say the least. The Asari tend to ascertain everyone's motives and try to placate them into peace. Peace is the goal of the Asari and we are happy to oblige. They have enjoyed the influx of our culture and vice versa. Our 2 cultures are becoming more common between each other. Surprising to say the least considering we have barely known them for more than 30 years. Their fleet sizes are at 400 Frigates, 200 Cruisers, 50 Dreadnoughts and 1 Carrier hull under construction. (Is it me or are they liking our new ship classification?)

Threat Assessment : Low to Moderate

Recommendations : if anything severing our economic ties would prove the most devastating to them in the long run. They have involuntarily become dependant on our influx of goods. However it may also dampen our own after all it goes both ways. We should move to offer more co-operation, no doubt they would love that sort of thing.

**Citadel Council**

The Citadel Council governs all of Citadel Space. They are interested in being the dominant power in the Galaxy and to have everyone else abide by their rules. They are not dictatorial in nature, prefer to pursue their means through peace. However their rules are out of the question. Their combined species including member species hold more worlds than the UNSC at the moment. If they were committed against the UNSC we would undoubtedly have a lengthy war on our hands. Maybe not as devastating as the Great War, but still a War nonetheless. They have the dis-advantage at the moment but with our recent gifts to them they might actually use their brains and adapt a power system not based on element zero and present themselves as a formidable enemy. Their combined fleets and military outnumber the UNSC. But when has that ever stopped Humanity? The Council seems interested in offering Humanity a Council seat, this is not public knowledge at the moment however. Doubtful we would accept anyway, the USA is more favourable at the moment. If HighCom and the UEG want to throw them a bone by offering closer ties then so be it. If we want closer ties though it will most likely involve some of our technology, economic ties and also peace-keeping duties. If they actually ask then we should press for the Spectre position. Would be useful to have an agent who is able to operate freely in Council Space. However if we ask for such, they will most likely request for the Spectre's to be able to operate throughout UNSC Space also. Troubling indeed.

Threat Assessment : Moderate

Recommendations : If a war was to break out, the Citadel and by extension the Council would need to be taken. From their we control the Mass relay network and could in theory limit them to their systems. Followed by the other recommendations to the 3 Council Races. No doubt the USA would like to assist, they would be very useful in such a war.

**The Geth Collective**

The Prowler sent into Geth Space beyond the Perseus Veil has been instrumental in intelligence gathering operations. The Shipboard A.I had accessed their databases but wasn't able to retrieve much before being shut out. The A.I described it as "A mob of Dumb AI's pushing me out of the system." they refrained from attempting to access again to prevent the Geth from learning of their location. However they surveyed multiple Geth worlds and even approached Rannoch itself undetected. The shipboard AI however was constantly monitoring their communications to learn anything useful. The Geth are not constrained by things organics are. They only require the resources and the time to do it. Their fleet out numbers anything any other race has, probably has the same if not better technology than the Salarian Union. Their fleet numbers at 600 Cruisers and 75 Dreadnoughts. They also have a handful of space stations throughout Geth space that are roughly 1km in diameter in a spherical shape, likely hubs for Geth programs. They have however taken notice of the UNSC and USA. Unsure of their intentions but comm chatter suggests the Geth may be experiencing a schism. Unsure of the Catalyst at the present moment. Exodus of Geth fleets from system on an unknown trajectory. The Geth do not actively use the Quarian planets previously occupied. Instead they have only a few select bases on their surfaces and prefer to instead be aboard space stations and gather materials from other sources. Unsure as to the reason behind these actions.

Threat Assessment : Moderate to High

Recommendations : I suggest we approach the Geth and discover for ourselves whether or not they are hostile. If proven to be, we could attack at designated co-ordinates across multiple systems to weaken their processing power. Therefore weakening their response to our assault.

Final note : All in all, I believe we could handle anything that is thrown at us. If we survived the Great War then surely we could outlast these Aliens with precision strikes against priority targets, such things we could not do in the Great War. The Geth are AI's that do not answer to anyone but themselves. Their motives are unknown to us, but should we be given the chance for one of our AI's to converse we may learn much.

**Citadel News Report**

"Hello and welcome to our news report. Im Tashya Porae and we have some news on the recent ship that drifted into the Citadel earlier today. The Ship was of UNSC design, however it was not a modern ship. It was a remnant of the Human-Covenant War that was rumoured to have been lost with all hands at the final stages off the war. This particular ship was a Frigate that had been cut in half by some unknown source. When Citadel ships moved to intercept the wreckage and check for survivor's when, the newly constructed and jointly funded UNSC/USA warship the Normandy emerged from slipspace and declared it off limits to everyone but UNSC personnel. This was met with suspicion and caution by the Citadel Fleets. But we do know have confirmation as to their reasons. The human icon, the Legendary Master Chief or Spartan 117 was aboard. The hero of Humanity was recovered and the wreckage was ordered to be destroyed. We have heard from the UNSC that the Master Chief will be arriving at Earth soon and when he does he will have a heroes welcome. The Master Chief is very important to the Human Race, as there is not a human alive who didn't look up to him during the war and he remained as the fabled "Defender of Humanity". We will have exclusive coverage from the UNSC itself on the event. Stay tuned for more info, this is Tashya Porae signing off"

**Onboard the Cairo Station – Orbital Defence Platform**

The Chief had arrived to be welcomed by Lord Hood himself. He was escorted onto a tram and he stared out of the ODP's windows. He was at a loss for words. The last time he had seen Earth, it was close to becoming a smouldering ruins devoid of life. There was much debris in space and on the surface from the last stand against the Covenant. Lives lost in the preservation of Humanity.

And it was all gone, restored to it's beauty. The Blue marble in the see of blackness. He was amazed at how fast the UNSC had recovered from the war. The home fleet was larger and the ODP's were all rebuilt and upgraded. It was everything he and every other human being had fought, bled and died for. A future and it was a Great future he had been welcomed to.

"Magnificent isn't it?" asked Lord Hood

"Sir, Yes Sir" replied Chief

"To imagine that this was all possible because of your sacrifice is..." stated Hood

"Good Sir" replied Chief

Hood let out a sigh.

"Son, I know how much you hate the press. But in 5 minutes there gonna be all over us. Don't worry, you will be returned to active duty within a few days. We just need to get you outfitted with new armour and weapons." stated Hood

"What a relief, he was worried he would have to actually rest" joked Cortana

"Cortana that reminds me. You are as much a hero as Chief here. You have 2 options. I can have you brought back to the mainframe to do various tasks assigned by HighCom, or you could stay with the Chief on his missions. No one will blame you for what you choose." stated Hood

"I couldn't possibly leave him alone now can I? Without me he's just a barbarian with a cudgel" Cortana replied and she giggled at the end.

"Very well, seems the press has been shall we say delayed? Chief, we require your particular skill set for a mission on the edge of UNSC space on the border between us and the Council."

"What's the situation?" quizzed Chief

"We had a deal with the Council that they would turn over all Forerunner artefacts they find into our possession, in return we would turn over Prothean artefacts over to them" stated Hood

"Let me guess, they found something?" asked Cortana

"Yes they have. They haven't dispatched any ships to claim the find yet. But in all rights it belongs to us, to Humanity. The Forerunners entitled us with their technology because we were their best choice. This particular find is a drifting Forerunner ship. ONI has learned that it is a Key Ship. The very same as what Truth used to destroy our defences and to open the portal to the Ark" stated Hood

"I can see why that would be troubling. Why not just alert them that we know?" asked Cortana

"I forget we haven't given you a system update yet. We have an agreement to not interfere with each others borders. Spying is one of the terms involved as to which neither of us is allowed to do so. Nevertheless they conducted reconnaissance and we have returned the favour. Don't worry this isn't going to turn into war. We just have to arrive their first." stated Hood

"And why are they turning it over to us?" asked Chief

"Because they realize now that Forerunner technology is far more advanced than Prothean. In a freak chance ONI discovered a Prothean technology cache on Mars, however it is not public knowledge and it is the main reason we turn over Prothean artefacts to them. We already have one, its an extensive archive. Some of the information inside is classified. It is imperative they do not take that Key Ship. We have Plans for activating the Portal again. To venture through and discover the fate of the Ark and possibly retrieve all useful technology. However the portal will not open unless a Key Ship is present." stated Hood

"Understood Sir, when do we ship out?" asked the Chief

"As soon as your ready. First we have to deal with the Welcoming committee. Give you a public recognition of your service and award a new medal." stated Hood

"The only medal I do not have is for being a P.O.W sir" replied Chief

"Its a new medal. Only 1 other has received it." Hood looked over to the tram stop "Looks like its time. Remember Folks need Heroes Chief, gives them hope" stated Hood

Chief remembered the last person who uttered those words, Sergeant Major Johnson. His only friend that was non-Spartan other than Cortana. He missed Johnson. He had died in front of the Chief and he was powerless to stop it. He shook it off for now. He had to deal with important business. The tram doors opened and he stepped out alongside hood to a line of Marines all saluting them.

**Onboard the Normandy**

Shepard had woke up 2 hours prior. He had his breakfast meal in the mess hall. He felt he was constantly being watched by the Spectre's. Especially after those questions last night. He didn't like it. He could always see one of them in the corner of his eye where ever he went. The only place he was free was in his quarters. He had suited up in his MJOLNIR armour and headed up to the bridge, with his Assault Rifle attached to the magnetic holster on his back and with his side-arm on his right leg's magnetic holster. He approached the Bridge to where the pilot seat was. He could see slipspace out of its windows. And Nihlus was here also.

"So, you wanted to know about slipspace?" quizzed Joker

"Its what I asked wasn't it?" replied Nihlus

"Yeah it was, however we don't know much about it. Perhaps you should talk to the shipboard AI? Or will it commit genocide?" replied Joker

"Very well, continue to be difficult." replied Nihlus as he turned to leave to notice Shepard just standing their. "Commander" was all Nihlus could utter as he passed Shepard.

"God I hate that guy." stated Joker

The Elite in the Co-pilots seat replied "And why is that?"

"He's a Council Spectre. I don't like having him or the other one aboard. Call me paranoid." replied Joker

"A bit of paranoia is healthy. Lets not forget why their here after all. We are heading to Eden Prime correct?" replied the Elite

"Yeah, why?" asked Joker

"If you don't know now then you either have not put the pieces together or are just being idiotic on purpose." replied the Elite

"What do yo..." Joker was cut off

"That's enough, your soldiers act like it" quipped Shepard

"Aye sir" replied Joker

"Yes Spartan" replied the Elite

The comm buzzed to life in the cockpit.

"Joker, tell the Commander to meet me in the briefing room." ordered Anderson

"Yes sir, heads up Nihlus is heading your way" replied Joker

"He's already here" quipped Anderson and the Comms shut off

"Great, you piss the Captain off and now im going to pay for it" stated Shepard as he let for the Briefing room.

"Is it me or does the Captain seem to be angry all the time?" asked Joker

"Only when he is talking to you, Joker" replied the Elite

"Ah shut it Tohree you piece of shit" replied Joker

Tohree just let out a laugh as he accepted the banter. Human banter always amused him.

**Again guys, let me know what you think in the reviews :)**

**Codex**

**Forerunner Key Ship**

**Keyship** is a classification of supra-luminal Forerunner vessel in use at the time of the Forerunner-Flood War. Keyships were capable of activating slipspace portals leading to the Ark. Though many more once existed, the majority were destroyed by the Librarian to prevent the Flood from reaching the Ark. The Forerunner Dreadnought, as it was known by the Covenant, was a Keyship.

**Length:**

11.41 kilometres (7.09 miles)

**Width:**

13.18 kilometres (8.19 miles)

**Height:**

14 kilometres (8.70 miles)

**Armament:**

Unknown; heavily armed (seeing as it was able to smash through an entire Sangheili fleet by itself)

**Shielding:**

Able to withstand over four Magnetic Accelerator Cannon rounds and hundreds of missiles from Longsword fighters. As evident by the assault at Voi before the Portal Opened.


	15. Chapter 15 The Beggining

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect Obviously**

**Special Operations and Reconnaissance Division (SORD) Report – USA Command**

This report is being submitted due to the recent STG incursion into Human controlled space. We have run multiple threat assessments as well as the assessment provided by the human organization the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI).

**Citadel Council**

The report provided by ONI tells us that in their combined fleets the Citadel Council has 1300 Frigates, 600 Cruisers, 190 Dreadnoughts and 7 Carrier hulls under construction. They outnumber the UNSC fleets but do not match them technologically. However our own fleet numbers are rising rapidly. It is predicted that within 10 years we will have the largest fleet. Hopefully by then our lords descendants will have joined us then, further solidifying our fleets. At the present we outmatch the Council in technology, our forces are more intertwined than their own. Our collective species are capable of working together intimately, where as theirs work together but the species are separated in military units. They own more worlds than us, but that cannot stay constant as we have multiple species who are eager to expand.

Threat Assessment : Low to Moderate

Recommendations : If war is unavoidable we should strike at the positions provided by ONI. We could easily route their fleets with ours. But if war is avoidable, we should attempt to ease tensions. They are only behaving how we would if we were in their place. If we offer Joint patrols in our space and their own we may show how much we prefer peace. We should move to offer scientific, Military and even Economic co-operation. It would drastically improve relations. We should be cautious however and be alert to prevent any attempts the STG make at stealing our technology.

**Portal on Earth**

In a surprising olive branch by the UNSC, they have alerted us to their intentions of travelling through it when they successfully activate it. We can only hope that this means they are ready to accept the responsibility bestowed upon them by our lords. We should offer to assist, how could we leave our lords children to fulfil their duty alone? It would be dis-honourable and shameful if we were to not take care of our allies.

**Citadel News Report**

"Hello and welcome to Citadel News Net, im Tashya Porae. We have an update on the human icon, the Legendary Master Chief. He has returned to the Human Homeworld Earth to receive a hero's welcome. We have exclusive footage of the event and we're showing it now"

The Screen changed to show the Command room of the Cairo Station. There were many people there. Most of which were Military personnel and the rest were the press. They were all waiting for him to arrive. The doors opened and in walked the Master Chief beside Lord Hood. The marines lining the center pathway to the podium were carrying rifles and were stood at attention.

"Present Arms!" ordered a Drill Sergeant.

Within a moment all of the marines shifted stance and held their Rifles pointing at the ceiling at a 45 degree angle, across their chests and all in perfect unison. The Chief and Hood walked down the center to the podium where Chief halted before it and awaited for Hood to get on the Podium.

The microphone flared to life and Hood began to speak.

"We are all here today to welcome a hero back into our midst. A hero that gave his all to stop the Covenants advance during the Great war. A war that nearly saw the extinction of the Human race. In that war, many showed courage, bravery and audacity in the face of certain death. Defiant to the end to make sure that We, the rest of Humanity might live. These heroes will all be remembered in our hearts but none more so than the Master Chief. He was the individual who the Covenant feared. He was the soldier who drove the enemy back into the darkness. He was the Human being who showed the Galaxy what we humans are capable of!" stated Hood

Cheers could be heard in the command room.

"It is my honour to welcome him back into our arms. Even though we had mourned your passing already, we are glad that you have returned. Master Chief step forward." ordered Hood

The Master Chief obliged and stepped forward onto the podium where he saluted Hood. Hood returned the Honours and signalled for a soldier to approach him. The Soldier was carrying a medal case. When hood opened it he pulled out and revealed a Medal Chief had not seen before. It was a symbol of Earth over a Cross.

"Master Chief. You are being awarded the Star of Terra. The Star of Terra is awarded to those who display singular acts of daring and devotion. The acts that show what Humanity and the UNSC stand for. You displayed unwavering courage and conviction that the Covenant would be beaten and the Human Race would survive. You have become a symbol of Humanity, to not just us but also the rest of the Galaxy. This medal shows everyone that who ever carries it is by far, an exceptional Soldier and Individual." Stated Hood as he attached it to the chest plate on the armour Chief was wearing.

"There has only been one other who was awarded the Star of Terra. And it is reserved for the best of the best." stated Hood, he then saluted Chief and Chief returned the gesture.

"And we must never forget that the Master Chief had a companion through all of his acts of selflessness. The individual was an AI. CTN 0452-9 or Cortana." stated Hood, as Cortana's avatar displayed itself on the terminal.

"Cortana, it is expected of an AI to do their duty to help defend the Human race. It is not expected for an AI to go to the lengths you did to ensure the Master Chiefs survival and therefore the entire Human Race. I am formally acknowledging your contribution and by extension all of the AI's that help us defend ourselves during the Great War. A vast number of AI's served beside their creators to the very end, displaying all the qualities that Humans had presented. I cannot pin a medal upon your chest, but I can provide you and all Human made AI's a permanent place among us in the UNSC. Do you accept?" stated Hood

"Sir, I accept. Because all that I want is to ensure the survival of the Human race. How can I do that without aiding my makers?" replied Cortana

"Thank you Cortana, I hope that this ceremony shows everyone who is watching what we humans want. To survive and prosper. And we would prefer to do that with as little bloodshed as possible. But when it is necessary, we have Heroes such as yourselves to aid us through those terrible times. You two are dismissed."

The Chief then turned and moved to leave the room and head to the armoury.

"For all of you here and all of those watching at home. I am honoured to be here today. If the press has any questions. Now is the time." stated Hood

"Excuse me Lord Hood. Is the Chief being returned to active duty?"

"He has expressed his wish to remain in the UNSC and continue doing what he does best. Fighting for our future. He will have to undergo a few days of briefings to get him up to speed on the state of the Galaxy and receive any training for new equipment. He should be returned to active duty by the weeks end." stated Hood

Many more reporters were asking questions as the screen changed back to Tashya Porae.

"Quite the ceremony for just one man you may say. But he isn't just a man if the legends about him are true. Many of you are expressing an interest in the individual. His combat record is extensive. Even more so than any other individual in existence. Onto other news, the Human music band "Blue Marble" has started its Council space wide tour earlier this week. Starting with Thessia and will be moving to Turian and Salarian Space with its final stop at the Citadel itself. Many of you are excited by the recent polls. Also the USA Ambassador has been in discussions with the Council. Said discussions have been rather secretive. But the Ambassador was asked questions earlier today and he told us what was going on.

The screen changed to show a Sangheili wearing a robe of sorts.

"My Government has noticed the rise in tensions between the Council, the UNSC and my Government. The UNSC has agreed and we await your governments response. We will be providing Joint patrol fleets and more co-operative operations in all endeavours bar a few. We hope to greatly improve relations and understanding between our nations. Good day miss."

The screen shifted back to Tashya Porae.

"Quite an interesting few days I must say. The Council has yet to issue a statement to any of the mentioned updates. This is Tashya Porae signing off."

**Onboard ONI Prowler Black Horse – 1 Day Later**

The Black Horse was prepped to receive the newly welcomed Master Chief. Briefed on the situation regarding the Key Ship and sent on its way. A Battle group is waiting on standby in the nearest Human controlled system in case things escalate to a battle. However the Chief was to board the Key Ship discreetly and with Cortana's help, take it back to Earth. The Prowler had left as soon as Chief's ceremony was over. His few "catch up days" were a cover story.

The ship was a few minutes out and Chief was waiting in the hangar bay. He had adjusted to his new armour set. It felt good to be in a more advanced suit and to have more effective weapons at his disposal. He also knew the gravity of the situation.

The Prowler rumbled as it came out of Slipspace. Its cloaking field was no doubt up. Otherwise ONI wouldn't be known as a very good organization. Cortana was with him. Inside his suit. She was relaying the information that the ships scanners were picking up. The Key Ship was just sitting there. Dead in space. The only noteworthy thing was that the Key Ship appeared unscathed. Unusual if it had been drifting for 100,000 years.

As the Prowler had begun approaching the Key Ship, Chiefs pelican was preparing to dust off. 4 soldiers boarded the Pelican. All wearing the SPI Armour that Spartan III's used to wear, well the expendable ones.

"Master Chief Sir, good to see you. Im Major Cartwright and these are my men. We will be accompanying you on this mission." stated the Major

"I know, what are our orders?" asked Chief

"Well, you will be heading to the bridge to install Cortana and move the ship back to UNSC space. We however, are to explore the ship. Sorry Chief but I can't say more than that, on orders from ONI" replied the Major

"Fair enough. I noticed that this Pelican seems to be upgraded" stated Chief

"Good eye Chief. This Pelican is among the first of it's kind actually. Incorporated stealth technology, it can cloak itself as well as a prowler. Im sure you already understand the benefits of it." replied the Major

"I can see how that would be useful." stated Chief "If you don't mind Major im going to check over my weapons again."

"Of course, me and my men won't bother you" stated the Major as he moved to his men.

The Major's men had sat themselves down near the rear of the Pelican while the Chief was closer to the cockpit. Chief was adjusting his Battle Rifle. Checking that everything was in order. He moved onto his secondary weapons, which were the newly updated M8 Case-less SMG's. They were set and ready, all he had to do was flick the safety off. Pleased that his weapons were ready he moved to the cock pit to get a better view.

He looked out to see the Key Ship up close, he could see it covering most of the view. It was immense. Such a vessel was obviously expensive to build. It dwarfed anything that was in the UNSC Navy, as well as the USA and Council Navies.

"Ready to board the relic?" asked Cortana as she materialized in front of Chief, on the Pelican's pedestal

He just stood their, staring at the Ship. In deep thought. What could be the outcome of this vessel being here? Could it bring war to the galaxy as no doubt the Council is interested. What were the benefits to Mankind? Questions like these weighed heavily on the Chief all the time, when he was evaluating different scenarios in his head.

He come out of thought and back to reality.

"Yeah, im ready." stated Chief

As the Pelican approached the Ship's hangar bay, the Ships hangar door shifted. Revealing a large hangar. The Pelican slowly moved inside and touched down on an open area. The Hangar door to the Ship remained open.

The Chief left to exit the Pelican, to find the 4 ONI agents clearing the area nearby. The Major approached Chief.

"Chief we will be heading to the lower decks. We will keep in radio contact and if we find something that needs your attention, we will alert you. Good luck on the bridge" stated the Major

"Likewise Major" replied the Chief

"Alright ladies, on me! Keeler, your on point, Jefferson your on rear guard. Lets move!" barked the Major as they began to leave.

Chief moved to the Navpoint that Cortana had set up for him. When he moved out of range of the Pelican, it lifted off and cloaked itself. Heading back to the Prowler.

"Master Chief, we will be keeping our radio contact to a minimum. In case someone else enters the system. Good Luck" stated the Prowler Captain, then the radio fell silent.

Chief began his journey towards the Bridge. He had been on board a ship just like this one. It was large and it would take him at least 20 minutes to reach the Bridge. The last time though, he was avoiding detection of the Covenant on board and he was trying to kill the Prophet of Truth. Those memories seemed to have only happened a few days ago and yet here he was. On a ship of the same make. It was slightly unnerving, but Chief had learned long ago to suppress such feelings and press onward.

**Onboard the Normandy – En route to Eden Prime**

Shepard had walked into the Briefing room expecting to see Captain Anderson alongside the Spectre Nihlus. But instead found Nihlus and Garrus both looking at a Picture of a city, it was of Human building aesthetics. Shepard approached them and they turned around.

"I was told Captain Anderson was waiting for me" stated Shepard

"He's on his way, I was hoping this would give us a chance to talk" stated Nihlus

"What about?" replied Shepard

"This colony we're going to, Eden Prime. What do you know about it?" asked Nihlus

"Not much. I have never been there. But it's one our main agricultural worlds from what I hear." replied Shepard

"Yes serene, tranquil. Proof that not only can Humanity can establish colonies across the Galaxy but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" asked Nihlus menacingly

"You trying to scare me Spectre?" asked Shepard

"Humans are still newcomers, relatively speaking. And yet you have more territory than any other species." stated Nihlus

"That and you have advanced technology in most aspects. It gives you an edge." stated Garrus

"The edge that the Council 'used' to have?" stated Shepard

"Yes, you humans experiment with dangerous technology. Some would say your too independent, that your, shall we say upsetting the balance of power" replied Garrus

"Perhaps if your species was not limited to mass effect technology, perhaps you would be as successful as Humans are." replied Shepard

Garrus was about to counter Shepard's comment but was cut short when Anderson walked in. he stood beside Shepard who had snapped a salute.

"At ease Commander. I think its about time we told him whats really going on." stated Anderson

"This isn't just a shakedown run Commander. We're here to pick-up a Prothean relic on Eden Prime."

"I already figured that out. So has nearly every one else on the Ship." stated Shepard

"Thats not the only reason their here Commander. Their here to evaluate you" stated Anderson, as Nihlus stood next to Shepard

"What the hell for Sir?" barked Shepard

"The Council and the UNSC want closer ties. To avoid any political fallouts that may come from ignoring each other. To do that they want us to provide them with certain things and in return we want a Spectre of our own, capable of operating in their space and able to advance Humanity's image as a whole." stated Anderson

"I assume that this is good for Humanity?" asked Shepard

"Yes, it will be. However Eden Prime will only be the start. You will be accompanying me and Garrus on a number of missions to determine your capability in full." stated Nihlus

"I can't exactly say no can I?" asked Shepard

"Im sorry Shepard, the politicians have decided it should be you." replied Anderson

"We have read reports of your previous actions. Akuze, you survived where everyone else perished. You showed a remarkable will to live. A useful trait" stated Nihlus

"You also defended Elysium almost single handedly. Holding off slavers and protecting civilians. And this was all done when your were on shore leave and before you became a Spartan. You showed exceptional determination to save the lives of civilians against terrible odds. One of your more famous actions." stated Garrus

"You were also part of the Invasion of Torfan. Smashing the enemy resistance and preventing the enemy leader's escape. Showing your unwillingness to accept defeat. Another admirable trait" stated Nihlus

"Well, now im at a disadvantage. I don't even know your birthday's" replied Shepard with a laugh

"Sir, transmission from Eden Prime. You will want to see this" stated Joker over the intercom.

"Bring it up on screen" replied Anderson

They turned to the screen that had just switched on.

"...peat to any UNSC patrol fleet. We are sustaining heavy casualties." an explosion went off near the Soldier who was speaking. Other soldiers behind him were firing, moving up to engage the enemy that was not in view.

"I repeat we need immediate assistance. Enemy ships destroyed the ODP Clusters and launched a massive ground assault. We think the enemy is the" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as a shot pierced his skull and he dropped dead. The camera was dropped onto the floor, it was aiming at the sky, what it showed was monstrous. It showed a ship that seemed to be at least 5 Km in length descending rapidly onto the battlefield. It looked like a massive metal hand. It let out a roar, a mechanical and monstrous roar that made some of the soldiers scream in fear or pain. The Video stopped dead.

"It cuts out after that, it just goes dead. There's nothing." stated Joker

"Reverse and hold at 38.5" ordered Anderson

The screen showed the alien ship that was roaring earlier. Red energy flaring over the hull of it. Shepard noticed that both of the Turians mandibles flared, unsure of what it meant.

"This mission just got a lot more complicated." stated Anderson as he turned to the others.

"A small strike team can move quickly, its our best chance to secure the beacon" replied Nihlus

"Spectre's meet us down in the Cargo Bay. Shepard, tell Jenkins and Toha to suit up. Your going in" barked Anderson.

Every one was in flux. The Normandy engaged its cloaking systems as it came out of Slipspace to find the debris in orbit. No sign of any remaining ODP's.

**Hello there. Before anybody mentions it YES I have changed Sovereigns size. Mainly because the Reapers need to be buffed to be stronger than the UNSC's technology. If you had noticed, I also made it that humans do not have any biotics at the moment. Sorry fellas, but thats how it is. Do not waste time moaning about it :)**

**Codex**

**SPI Armour Mark III**

SPI Armour had been upgraded to have a shield generator installed. Said generator is more powerful than standard shields, but falls short of MJOLNIR. This armour is worn mostly by ONI operatives and rarely by anyone else. It still retains its active camouflage ability, but it has been upgraded to last longer.


	16. Chapter 16 Eden Prime Part 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Halo or Mass Effect Obviously**

**Citadel News Report**

"Hello and welcome to Citadel News Net, im Tashya Porae reporting here. The Council has revealed in a surprising turn that they plan on increasing its Military build up, feeling that it needs to match its allies. Here we have a quote from the Turian Councillor"

The screen changed to show the Turian Councillor just leaving his fellow Councillors. He didn't have long before a reporter was in his face.

"Councillor, do you have anything to say about the plans to increase Military size?" asked the Reporter

The Turian Councillor replied in kind with what seemed to be a rehearsed answer.

"It would be naïve to believe that Council Space is safe. Therefore we have agreed that increased Military size would help us keep an advantage over the UNSC and USA, where they have advanced technology, we would have sheer numbers and force. Thats all I can say at the moment, im late for my wife. If you'll excuse me"

"Interesting announcement to say the least. In other news, The Batarian Hegemony has revealed its plans to expand its colony amount. Thanks to help from the UNSC and USA, they have recovered faster than anticipated and know the error of their previous ways. Its good to see them prospering in a more civilised manner now. Also the UNSC and USA have plans on constructing a space station that will serve as both Governments Headquarters. This is surprising to say the least, but it shows their willingness to co-operate. They haven't revealed the specifications of the Station, but given their construction capabilities, it could be large. The band "Blue Marble" has broken records in Council Space. During their tour they have received more praise and concert records than the Majority of Council Space musician groups. Being a big hit showing that Humans are also capable of great music. Also the USA, the Sangheili specifically have announced plans on constructing a monument to themselves and the UNSC on their home world. To show how far they have come since the days of the Covenant. The Military leader, the Arbiter had this to say."

The screen shifted to show the Arbiter standing on a podium in front of a large crowd of mixed species.

"My Brethren, I was once a warrior of the Covenant. I had committed acts to terrible to repeat. I was a blind follower of the Prophets. Yet here I stand, ready to change our ways in the name of that which is Honourable and Just. For those who do not question their superiors are not Soldiers, they are idiots. And im ashamed to say I was an idiot of great Magnitude. We must commend our actions alongside our Human Allies for they helped us see the error of our ways as we committed acts of atrocity against them. But now we help them and by extension all species that carry the banner of peace. And together we can secure ourselves the Future that is right for us. Each Statue shall represent each race of the USA and 2 for the UNSC. One for the Humans in general and one for their remarkable soldiers who are known as Spartans. For they deserve remembrance also. A statue of the Batarians will also be built, for they saw the errors of their ways and changed for the betterment of themselves."

The screen returned to Tashya Porae.

"Quite the speech many would say. However im afraid thats all the time we have at the moment. This is Tashya Porae signing off."

**Onboard the Forerunner Key Ship**

The Chief had been walking towards the Bridge at a fast pace. He was sure to get there soon. The ship was immense, he didn't have time to appreciate it the last time he was aboard such a vessel. The Forerunner glyphs were ever present.

"Chief, how are you feeling?" asked Cortana

"Im fine" replied Chief

The radio flared to life in his helmet.

"Chief, Major Cartwright. We have incoming. Council vessel has entered the system. We will keep at bay for now. We will relay a message from a comm buoy declaring this UNSC property and space, to maintain the element of surprise should this go sideways. Carry on with your orders, if they board you are authorized to neutralize the enemy with lethal force. Is that understood?" asked the Captain

"Clear Sir" replied Chief

"Roger that" replied Major Cartwright

"Alright, get to it." ordered the Captain

Chief started to run towards the bridge. He got to a large door that had a sphere at the side of it.

"Chief, I have seen these before. You need to place your hand on it. Its a DNA scanner, to make sure anybody other than Forerunner or Human could not access it." stated Cortana

Chief placed his hand on it, the sphere lit up under his hand. The door opened to reveal a large command centre, with a Command seat. He closed the door behind him and approached the Chair.

"Where should I put you?" asked Chief

"The console next to the Command Chair" replied Cortana

Chief took Cortana's chip out of his head and placed it into a slot. It didn't match but Cortana could fix that. The room lit up as she entered the system. The center of the room had another sphere in it.

"Chief, the knowledge some much so fast, it's glorious" stated Cortana with joy

"What can you tell me about the ship" asked Chief

"Well, the ship appears to have been active during the Final moments of the Forerunner-Flood war. It was transporting civilians and personnel to another installation. However, im not authorized to access the information. Only a Reclaimer can. John, the sphere in the center of the room is a recording of who ever was in charge of the ship. Perhaps we should take a look" stated Cortana

Chief approached the Sphere and placed his hand on it. It lit up and a hologram appeared. It showed a being who was wearing armour, Chief could not see his or her face. However it resembled a humanoid shape. The hologram was standing there talking, in a incomprehensible language.

"Cortana, can you fix this?" asked Chief

"Yeah, just give me a minute" replied Cortana

The Hologram replayed, this time in English.

"To who ever is listening. It is not important who I am. Just know that I am the one responsible for the lives aboard this ship. Me and my crew decided to make an attempt at saving civilians from the Flood. We needed more people to sustain a viable population. However when we had saved said civilians and were headed to the nearest shield world an alarm was sent trough all Forerunner ships. The Halo Array was fired, we don't have long before we are dead. Im taking my last moments to record this in the hopes that the Reclaimer's will have a better chance than us." stated the Forerunner

Th hologram changed to show the Galaxy map. It highlighted a system that was not too far away.

"Reclaimers, if you find this ship. You must head to these Co-ordinates. It is the location of a Line-Installation. It houses an AI known as 1782 Illuminating Light. It will give you access to all of its Data banks and if it deems you worthy, show you the Location of the Shield World I was heading too. Do not forget what my Civilisation did to preserve your own. For who shall remember us if you do not?" the Forerunner turned to look out of a window by the looks of it.

"It approaches, the blast wave. Farewell and Good Luck" stated the Forerunner.

Within moments the Forerunner was disintegrated and the Hologram stopped.

There was silence between Cortana and Chief as they took in what the Hologram had told them.

"Cortana, where is that system?" asked Chief

"Well, taking into account it has been 100,000 years since then. The change in location of systems. It should be here" stated Cortana as the Hologram changed to the Modern Galaxy map.

"The terminus systems?" asked John

"Yeah, seems like it. I don't know what HighCom will do about this." stated Cortana

"Chief come in" asked the Major over the Radio.

"Yes Major, what is it?" asked Chief

"The Council ship is approaching the Vessel and preparing to board. We have set up a defensive position. We will not fire first and we will declare this UNSC property." stated Major Cartwright "We could use a deterrent if this goes south"

"Ill be there in 5 minutes" stated Chief

"Roger that." replied the Major

"Cortana, im going to leave you in the Ships computers. Get it operational ASAP" ordered Chief

"Of course John, I will let you know if anything needs your assistance" replied Cortana

Chief opened the Bridge door and closed it again once he was through. He began sprinting to the Hangar bay at tremendous speeds outside of the Human range. Sure to be there soon.

**Onboard the Normandy**

Shepard pulled out the magazine of his Battle Rifle and checked it was fine. Pleased with it he slapped it back into the rifle and cocked it. He placed it down on the table. He inspected his magnum in the same manner. Jenkins was doing the same, however he was checking his Assault Rifle. Toha, the Elite was loading his Carbine and placed an Energy Sword on his waist.

"You boys ready?" asked Shepard

"Please Commander. Im always ready" replied Toha "However Jenkins seems to be how do you Humans say it 'The FNG' yes I believe that is correct"

"Screw you Toha. Im a Corporal and ive had combat experience" replied Jenkins as he turned to face Toha

"Well Commander, his fire is there to say the least" quipped Toha

"Alright front and center." ordered Shepard

They all moved to the center of the bay where Captain Anderson was talking to the Spectre's. Lining up either side of Shepard they awaited their orders.

"Sir, whats the plan?" asked Shepard

"The Beacon is our top priority, saving civilians is a Secondary objective. Nihlus will scout out ahead while Garrus will accompany you to provide assistance" stated Anderson

"Approaching drop point 1" Joker announced over the Comms

Jenkins turned to face Nihlus, who was readying his Assault Rifle.

"Nihlus, your coming with us?" asked Jenkins

"I move faster on my own" declared Nihlus as he began running to the edge of the Cargo bay and jumped the short distance to the ground.

The Normandy quickly lifted again and moved away from Nihlus.

"Approaching Drop point 2" Joker announced over the Comms

"The missions yours now Shepard" declared Anderson

"I wont let you down Sir" replied Shepard as he and his team ran to the edge and jumped down the short distance.

**Eden Prime Surface – Commander Shepard's Squad**

Shepard's boots hit the ground along side Jenkins, Toha and the Spectre. The Normandy could be heard flying off, but not seen.

"Toha Your on point Jenkins you have his back. Garrus you have Rear guard" ordered Shepard

They moved forward, Toha ducked beside a rock and leaned up to cover Jenkins as he moved forward. Jenkins would then provide Cover as Shepard moved up. Which was followed by Shepard providing cover for Toha. Garrus had his sniper equipped and was moving with them but keeping an eye out for snipers. This continued for about 100 meters.

"What is that creature?" asked Garrus

"Gas bags, their harmless" stated Jenkins

They kept moving until they came to some open ground with not much cover. Shepard raised his fist signalling the others to halt. They were all aiming down their rifles while Shepard looked out onto the Area. Shepard held his arm out to his right, signalling Jenkins to move up while they provided cover. Jenkins was approaching some cover when 3 Drones flew over head and opened fire on him. His shields flared only momentarily before blood was flirting out from his chest. He fell to the floor limp. The drones turned their attention to the others.

The squad opened fire on the drones and they were dispatched rapidly. Shepard sprinted down to Jenkins. He knelt beside him and pulled out a Biofoam canister. He was about to administer it, but Jenkins was gurgling on his own blood. He put the tip of the prong into Jenkins chest and pulled the trigger. He was however too late, Jenkins was dead. He closed his eyes and stood up.

"What shall we do about Jenkins?" asked Toha

"We will make sure he gets a proper burial. But we need to press on" stated Shepard

"Right behind you Spartan" replied Toha readying his rifle with a new found anger.

"Move up!" ordered Shepard

Garrus switched roles, he was going to cover Jenkins role but he will still use his Sniper. They approached a tree line. Shepard moved out into the open this time, being confronted by the same type of drones. He opened fire with pinpoint precision and they fell to the ground. They proceeded forward and could hear gunfire. An ODST was running away from 2 drones. Being shot at but their shields were saving them. The ODST's shields dropped and they dived to the ground pulling out an SMG, opening fire on the drones and destroying them. Pieces hitting the floor just before the ODST. Getting to his or her feet the ODST noticed 2 Geth placing a UNSC soldier onto a pedestal. The soldier was still alive but badly wounded.

Within a flash a spike rose out of the Pedestal and impaled the soldier, who let out a short scream of pain. The Geth units turned to the ODST, rifles raised and pursued them. The ODST got behind cover and reloaded the Assault rifle they were carrying. To be shocked as an odd squad moved towards them, firing and neutralizing the Geth units with ease. Knowing it was safe the ODST approached the Spartan.

"Sergeant Keeler of the 212. you in charge here Sir?" asked Keeler

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy, Keeler I need a status report now" ordered Shepard

"Oh man, it happened so fast. We were patrolling the ridge when the attack hit. The ODP's opened fire it could be seen from the ground. They were quickly dispatched and the ground assault had begun. I think there Geth. We held as long as we could but we were overwhelmed and were losing fast. I think im the only one left" stated Keeler as he was pacing backwards and forwards.

"You left your men to die!?" barked Shepard

"No, we fell back, but one by one we were being picked off. I ordered the retreat but it seems im the only one who made it here" replied Keeler

"We're moving up to secure the beacon. You up for it?" asked Shepard

"Damn straight Sir, time for a little payback" replied Keeler

"Geth, they haven't been seen for nearly 300 years. Perhaps they're here for the beacon?" asked Garrus

"We don't know that yet. Lets just get to it" declared Shepard

They proceeded to the Beacon site. Geth were patrolling the area. But the beacon was no where in site.

"Alright, on my mark...Mark!" barked Shepard as he and the others leant out of cover to fire on them.

The Geth troopers shields fell rapidly, falling to the floor from extensive damage. Shepard's team moved up to the beacon site.

"Thats odd, the beacon was here an hour ago. I guess they must have moved it" stated Keeler

"Our side or the Geth?" asked Shepard

"Hard to say." replied Keeler

"Alright, we are moving up the ridge, move out" ordered Shepard.

Before they could move they were being swarmed by husks. They opened fire on them, cutting them down before they could do any serious damage.

"What the hell were those?" quizzed Garrus

"I don't know, but they look like people. They've been changed. Lets not dwindle get a move on!" ordered Shepard

"Shepard, I see a small tram station up ahead. Im going to scout it out. Meet you there" stated Nihlus over the teams comms.

**Tram Station – Nihlus**

Nihlus could see a figure checking the tram station. He was unsure if it was Geth or organic. He moved in silently, all those years of Spectre training coming into play. He looked at his rifle, aimed down the sights as he turned the corner. He was ready to fire but he recognized the figure.

"Saren!?"

**And again, another chapter for you guys to read. Enjoy ;)**


	17. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**Hello, I am leaving FanFiction. Sorry to say that guys but all of my stories are up for adoption. **

**However, Alternate Past, Uncertain Future is already taken. It will be undergoing a revamp and reposting by my friend Follower38. I trust this person to carry on the story as they see fit.**

**Good bye and good luck with all of your future endeavours my glorious readers ;)**


End file.
